Betrayed
by White Cloud Dreamer
Summary: What happens when Mike gets Bella alone. Will nothing happen or will Bella's world come crashing down? Read and review. everyone i'm so sorry, but for some reason i am encountering issues and am unable to update at this time,so i have NOT stopped writing.
1. Chapter 1 Betrayed

**BETRAYED**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT, WILL NOT, AND HAVE NOT EVER OWNED TWILIGHT.**

**YOUR REVIEWS DETERMINE IF I WRITE MORE. SO IF I ONLY GET A FEW REVIEWS THIS IS A ONE SHOT, BUT IF YOU LIKE IT AND REVIEW I WIILL CONTINUE. SO PLEASE REVIEW. THEY MEAN A LOT! -WHITE CLOUD DREAMER**

I snuggled close to my angel as he sang my lullaby. His scent was overwhelming. Every moment it threatened to over take me and cause me to slip into unconsciousness. Once it filled my senses I forgot about everything except that he was holding me with his cool strong arms. For now, that was all I really needed.

"Edward?" I began to question him and then stopped making sure that it was okay.

"Yes." He seemed so comfortable; just like me.

"Will you be at school tomorrow?" I waited. I felt my breath begin to catch. I really didn't want to have to be without him again. It had been sunny for the last four days. Definitely unusual weather for Forks. Even worse Mike had followed me around like I was his guide dog or something. Simply because he had the privilege of knowing that Edward wasn't at school to see. Although you can bet I wasn't the one that gave him that privilege.

"Yes, unless Alice is wrong; but once again I wouldn't bet against her." Without seeing him I could almost hear my favorite crooked smile play across his lips.

"Neither would I." I answered him allowing a smile to sneak across my own lips. Of course Alice would always be right, but I also wanted her to be right.

"So what are we going to do after school?" I asked. Hopefully we could just go to his house and be together, but that was unlikely. Now-a-days if Edward isn't wasting money on me, Alice is. It feels like everyday they buy me at least one new outfit. I hate it when they do that. I wear the clothes, don't get me wrong, but I could really do with out all of their incessant shopping.

"You'll see." He told me. Once again his smile was almost audible.

"Edward, you know how much I hate surprises." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, but you will just have to wait and see." He told me lightly kissing my forehead. "Now sleep, we have school tomorrow."

I wanted to jump up and down at his words. I know it is very childish but he just guaranteed me he would be here tomorrow, something I often don't get. Yes, he tells me he will stay as long as he is wanted, but I think he will stay only as long as it is what's safest for me. He doesn't have a clue that if he ever left me I would die. Maybe not physically, but definitely internally. More than likely I would actually die if he left, I would have no reason to live, if he were gone, it would be like waiting for eternity to end by yourself.

"Okay." I told him snuggling up even closer to his bare chest. Edward now lays with me with his shirt off because he has found it soothes me better but he does still "sleep" in flannel pajama bottoms.  
Before I knew what hit me I was asleep.

"Bella, Bella wake up. Come on you have to get up before we're late." I heard a soothing voice and knew immediately who it belonged to.

I rubbed my eyes and went to stretched. But when I shot my arms out I found I had gotten entangled in the sheets and began to fall off the bed. I was waiting for the impact of the floor, but it never came. Instead I was wrapped in cool arms and once again a scent that was so pleasant I forgot what happened.

"What am I going to do with you, Bella." He laughed.

"Huh," I snapped out of my momentary estate. "Oh, well, I suppose you will just have to hold me forever and never give me the chance to fall again." I giggled. That was actually what I wanted for the rest of my life and longer.

He laughed. "Well, we have a little bit of time to spare." He informed me while carrying me over and sitting in the rocking chair.

"I love you, Bella." I heard.

"I love too, Edward." I looked up into his face and smile.

He lightly pressed his lips to mine and we sat there like that for a minute before I wanted to deepen the kiss but was afraid that it might push him too far. I settled for letting him hold me and kiss me. Eventually the only reason we broke apart was because I had to breathe.

"I can't wait until we can do that with out me having to be the one that has to breathe." I smiled up at him.

"Bella, " He warned. We had gone through this at least a hundred times and every time he got mad. So I decided not to push it any further.

I jumped out of his arms and to my surprise, I'm sure to his as well, I didn't fall. I skipped across the room and grabbed my toiletries and mutter "Human moment." before skipping into the bathroom.

Once I reached the shower I turned on the water and made it warm but not too warm. Like routine the water relaxed the tense muscles in my body. Edward seemed to do that to me just by his breath.

I dried my hair and ran a brush through it but this was hopeless so I threw it into a bouncy bun on top of my head and threw on a light blue long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. After one glance over in the mirror I threw open the door to reveal my smiley Edward.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Uh-huh." I answered breathing in his wonderful smell.

"Good." His smile grew even wider if that was possible and threw me over his shoulder. Something that once again left me a tab bit breathless.

"Edward, put me down now. I am capable of walking." I squirmed hoping that would make him put me down but that was useless. He seemed unfazed.

"Actually, my Bella, is quite clumsy and I would rather not end up in a hospital today." he chuckled at his own words and sat me down in one of my kitchen chairs. I was thrilled that he called me his but crossed my arms over my chest and scowled.

"Now, what would the human like for breakfast this morning? Eggs? Waffles?" He still had that stunning smile plastered across his face.

"Actually the human will have a breakfast bar." I stated getting up and grabbing a bar. I was pretending to be mad at Edward, but he saw through the act.

"Okay, I guess." He told me replacing the smile with a confused frown.

"Bella, my angel, are you mad at me." In an instant he had placed his chin on my shoulder and his face was beside mine. I could here the smile in his voice. He knew he was winning.

"I was trying but with you breathing in my face, it is very hard. Now let's go before you make us late." I grabbed at his arm.

"Fine." He sighed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door which was relatively easy, but I know if he had not agreed to go we would still be in the kitchen.

Once in the car it was a quiet car ride. Then when we got to school I remembered something that we had discussed last night.

I shut the car door and then asked him, "So are you going to tell me where you plan on taking me after school now?" Although I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Now Bella, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it." He looked down at me as we approached the building.

"Exactly, which is why I want to know." I smiled at him.

"No Bella, you will find out soon enough." He was being so mean.

"You know some days I wish I was the one that could read minds." I retorted softly. After my comment was said I scowled and looked down.

"Bella, what did the ground do to you." It was Mike and he was approaching one side of me while Edward was on the other.

"Beat it, Newton." Edward eyes were flaming and the thought "If looks could kill" popped into my head.

"No, Bella, is my friend too Cullen, and there is nothing you can do to change that." He smirked.

"You want to bet." Edward was ticked to say the least.

"Whoa, boys breathe, please." Although I knew Edward didn't have to. "Edward, get to class before your late honey, I love you and will see you afterwards. Mike go to class I will see you later." I smiled at both of them.

"Fine," Edward bent low to kiss my lips passionately. I knew it was mostly to make Mike even madder but I didn't object "Oh, and I hate to tell you Newton, your right Bella is your friend, but she and I are much more than that. I got a chance that will never be given to you. I will be sure of that" Pleased with himself Edward turned and left.

Mike just stood there fuming. "Edward." I scolded but he kept walking.

"Sorry, Mike." I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry about it Bella." Was all he said before escaping to class.

I sighed and headed there myself.

Although I knew Edward was right, he should not have said that to Mike. It was very mean. I sat in class completely absorbed in my thoughts. Not bothering to listen to the lecture. At one point during the class the teacher called on me to answer but I didn't have an answer. I replied, "I don't know." and that seemed to satisfy them. After that was said I looked down and felt my cheeks grow warm.

Once class was over I gathered my books and looked up to find my angel leaning against the door frame. I quickly went to meet him.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that but Newton really ticked me off." Anyone else would have thought it was something Mike had done, but I knew otherwise.

"I could tell." I tried to lighten the mood. "What was he thinking Edward?" I caught him off guard.

"It doesn't matter." Oh yes it does. With that he looked down. He wasn't getting out of it that easy.

"Edward, what was he thinking." I was growing impatient. By now we were at my locker grabbing what I needed for the next class.

"Quote, unquote, she has a great ass." He sighed in defeat and my mouth dropped open.

"Oh, uh, okay. That's it?" I knew Edward got mad at things people said, or rather thought, easily but that wasn't it, there was more that wasn't telling me.

"No. He thinks that I don't deserve you and if he had you he would treat you like a woman. There were a couple of nasty images of what he thought you would "look like" and I couldn't listen to it anymore. It took all of my strength to not go off the deep end and slug him. I wanted to kill him Bella, almost as much as that night in Port Angeles." He growled and I shuttered. Just the thought of what could have taken place if Edward hadn't saved me was terrible.

"Thanks Edward for telling me and thank you for resisting. It took a lot I am sure but it was a good choice. At least we know that you won't be thrown into jail for that." I laughed and so did he. His hand grabbed mine and we walked to class.

The rest of the day carried on in this fashion and before I knew it I was in gym. Mike had avoided us the rest of the day being sure to stay clear of Edward. Except now that he knew Edward wasn't near.

"Bella, can I talk to you after class, please." Mike smiled at me and I figured it couldn't hurt much.

"Sure, I guess." I shrugged and carried on with the torture the teacher assigned us. This week the torture was soccer.

After class I changed and saw Edward standing at the door.

"Edward, Mike wants to talk to me really quick alone. I promise it shouldn't take long. Five minutes tops." I smiled at him and kissed him lightly. With that Edward reluctantly took my uniform and walked back in the direction of my locker where he grabbed the books he knew I would need and left to wait in his car."

"Okay Mike what is it?" I followed him down the hallway and gave him an impatient look.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a nearby janitors closet.

"Mike, what are we doing in here?" He locked the door. "Mike?"

He turned and faced me. "Isabella Swan, I love you." What did he just call me? Only Edward is allowed to call me that. Did he just say what I think he just said. Please, tell me he didn't.

With that he grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him. He started kissing me and wouldn't let go. He was so ruff, it was the complete opposite of Edward's sweet kisses. I tried to pull away but he held strong. He then took both of my hands in one of his and moved his other over and over my butt. My eyes were full of alarm and I wanted Edward here to save me. I wanted to cry. Tears began to threaten to overflow. Then the door burst open and Edward stood in the doorway.

Finally Mike released me and tears rushed down my cheeks. He was so beautiful and sad. I can't believe I did this to him.

Once I was released I couldn't support myself and fell on my knees onto the ground. "Edward, I am so sorry, please forgive me." I sobbed out and placed my hands over my eyes.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! -WHITE CLOUD DREAMER**


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbyes

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. IF YOU LIKE WHERE THIS IS HEADED THEN PLEASE TELL ME SO I KNOW THAT YOU STILL WANT ME TO CONTINUE. SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT I THOUGHT THAT WOULD BE A GOOD PLACE TO LEAVE OFF. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON''T OWN TWILIGHT. I HAD TO SAY IT EVEN THOUGH WE ALL KNEW THAT. HAHA. **

**GOODBYES**

"Edward, I am so sorry, please forgive me." I sobbed out and placed my hands over my eyes.

Edward's roar filled the hallways and I cringed at the sound. I had never heard it this fierce before. Sure, he would growl at me occasionally, but they were always playful. This was filled with rage and pain.

I wanted to crawl into his arms again and let him know that he was the only one I had ever loved. He was the only one I would ever love. Mike's kiss meant nothing to me and with out Edward I would die. I was nothing with out him. I was not whole. I was broken and empty until I had found his love. Now I have foolishly thrown it away over a boy who only wanted my body and nothing else. A boy that liked a pretty face and not a witty mind. He was never interested in being friends but interested in "having a good time" I suppose.

He was shaking with anger hardly able to control himself anymore. Edward screamed, "You!" before lunging at Mike.

I jumped in the way hoping Edward wasn't going to hurt me. I couldn't let Edward jeopardize everything the Cullens had worked for; not over me. It just wasn't worth it.

My tears flowed freely as I spoke as clearly as could be allowed, "No, Edward, please don't" I stammered. "Th..Th.. Think of your family. Think of everything Carlisle and Esme have done for you. Don't do this to them." I touched his arm but he cringed and pulled away. "I'm not worth it."

He sighed and looked down. It was working. "You don't see it do you, Bella." He shook his head and I stared at him as he looked at the ground. "I would do anything for you even if that meant hurting myself. I would die for you, Bella. I almost hurt you instead of Mike just moments ago. I almost killed something that would not even know what hit them. Bella, I just, I can't stay with you anymore. It is too dangerous for you and too many lives are put at stake. My family, innocent people, you. Bella, I love you, and always will." He caressed my cheek. " Never forget that."

I knew what was coming and grabbed his hand. "No!" I screamed but it was no use I stood staring at my hand that stung with loneliness. I stared at what once held a part of my one and only love.

"Bella?" Mike touched my shoulder.

"What?" I turned around and screamed at him. Tears rapidly fell down my cheeks. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Bella, I.." He stammered "I'm sorry. I didn't.." I cut him off.

"You didn't know!" I screamed finishing his sentence. "What, you didn't know that he meant that much to me. Well, now you do and I hope you are satisfied." I fell to the floor and cried into my hands.

After a moment I stood back up and began to walk away. Desperately I wiped at my tears to make the cease but it was fruitless. More kept pouring down and pouring down.

"Bella?" Mike called after me and I turned to look at him. I hated Mike I never wanted to see him again. I neer wanted to see this place again. This school, these people, I wanted to leave them all behind.

"Do me one last favor Mike and never speak to me again." I sighed and looked down again while walking toward my car. Then I remembered Edward had given me a ride. I desperately looked around for my truck and found that it was sitting in the same place Edward's Volvo once sat.

Once I was in the confines of my truck I just let it out. I screamed and cried and yelled. How could he do this to me. How could he just leave me. It was all my fault. If I had just listened to my better instinct and had ignored Mike none of this would have happened. I wanted to hated Edward now and I vowed that I was going to be the one thing that he tried his best to keep me from becoming, a vampire. I was going to be one of them at any costs.

**THANKS FOR READING. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. OH, ANDPLEASE DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE OF THE LENGTH. **

**WHITE CLOUD DREAMER**


	3. Chapter 3 Who?

**A MAJOR THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED. THEY WERE WONDERFUL AND MADE ME FEEL GREAT. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER JUST AS MUCH. THIS ONE IS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN NORMAL BUT IT STILL ISN'T TOO SHORT. THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I REALLY LOVED HEARING ALL OF OUR COMMENTS AND WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM EVEN IF THEY ARE LIKE "GOOD" OR "BAD" OR "I HATE IT" HAHA, JUST KIDDING, BUT STILL FEEL FREE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.**

**WHITE CLOUD DREAMER**

**DISCLAIMER- ALTHOUGH I CAN DREAM, I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**WHO?**

I dried my tears on the way home and thought about what I had to do. I was going to have to get my money out of the sock in my room. I would buy another car after I crashed this one. But first I had to die. It would have been a quiet car ride to anyone else, but not to me. My head was swimming with things to do and ideas after ideas. I wondered where I was going to find someone that would change me. Of course most of them would say the would, but a lot of them would just drink my blood until I was bone dry.

Before I knew it I was home and I raced up the stairs to grab my sock. I lifted up my mattress and found what I was looking for then raced down stairs and into the car. As soon as I sat down and shut the door something occurred to me. I had just run and not fallen. I figured it was because I was so focused and wasn't thinking about running like I normally do, but I could be wrong.

Now that I had my money I made my way to the Cullen's house. I parked my car and got out. I walked up the driveway and across the bridge. When I got to the top I did not see any cars so I assumed they were not home. So I walked back down and turned on the car. I made it look as if I was headed to the Cullen's. As if I drove to their long driveway and went to pull over their bridge and lost control. I left it running and jumped out to make certain that it would end up in the river. I pulled out the extra gasoline I had kept incase of emergencies and poured it inside of the cab and in the bed. I took out a match and just held it there.

"You have to do this, Bella. It will help you move on. Once your of his kind you can find another to be with and continue on with your life. You at least have to try." I began to cry and lit the match. "I know." I whispered as tears poured down my cheeks. It was like slow motion as the match fell. It slowly reached the passenger's seat and I watched as the passenger side became engulfed in the flames and then reached in and with my hand floored it. The car flew up and smashed into the bank opposite to the one I was standing on. I stood there shaking and crying as my car was destroyed and realized that I now had no family and would never see Edward again.

I wanted to hate him. I wanted to hate him more than I had wanted to hate anything in the world but I just couldn't. I knew that he had done this for me but he was just oh, so stupid. I didn't care if I eventually died at his hand (or rather teeth) but at least I was with him until I left the world entirely. How could he be so inconsiderate to my feelings. Never once had he listened to my request but refused thinking that he knew what was best for me. Stupid, know-it-all bastard.

After that I couldn't watch anymore and took off. I walked a little ways until I realized they would be able to smell me if I walked, so I jumped for it.

The water was freezing and I fought to keep my head above water. Even with my truck as a barrier the water still was fast and relentless. "Please don't let them smell." I begged. I said this inside my head time after time. Hoping it would work and before I knew it I had blacked out.

I curled up in my angel's arms happy and safe. He rocked me back and forth and hummed my lullaby.

The whole time I was out this is what happened. But when I woke it was because someone was shaking me. "Miss. Miss. Are you okay." They sounded very concerned.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Who?" I opened my eyes and all of the recent events dawned on me. What I saw before me startled me. You would think that after seeing unbelievable beauty for so long that I would have been use to it but I wasn't.

I stared up into the eyes of a stranger. He was beautiful to say the least. He had dark chocolate hair that went down to his eye brows and pale white skin. He was hunched over me staring directly into my eyes. That's when I noticed his eyes were blood red.

"Uh, um." I shook my sopping head and the water flew on him. "Sorry." I muttered looking down.

"Would you like some help?" He offered me his hands and I took them and stood up.

"Thanks." I pulled myself up and looked down shyly at the ground.

"Dawson." He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

I hesitated I couldn't go by my real name. I was supposed to die. So I thought back to one of my only friends in Phoenix. She too was brunette.

"Allyson." I smiled up at him. Now that he was standing upright I could see that he was at least 6'3.

"Nice name. So how did you end up in that water?" He looked around.

"I wanted to go for a swim, but the current was really strong. Something I had not known at the time." I was getting good at this lying thing. "Wait, did you save me? Why are you even out here?" I realized I hadn't noticed what he was wearing but when I finally did look him over, I found he was drenched like me.

"Oh. Yeah, I saw you headed down the stream and I jumped in to help you. Look, I have a sister and you could probably wear her clothes if you wanted to get out of those wet ones." Why had he just changed the subject?

"Oh." Then I remembered that Edward had left me and I decided I could at least use the clothes. "Besides" I told myself "He is a vampire."

"That would be great. Thanks." We walked side by side in silence as he led me towards his house. It was deep in the woods. Far away from the river. It was built out of stone and was by the look at least three stories not including a basement.

I was the first to speak. "Wow, that is really big." I stared at how big it was. The thing was beautiful. It suited a vampire well.

"Yeah, we don't even need all that room, but it's nice to have if we ever wanted visitors." He smiled. "This way." He led me through big double French doors and up a winding staircase. to what I think was his sister's room. Along the way I saw his parent's room at the top of the stairs and then there was a door on the right, before you got to her room.

"So how old is your sister?" He looked down at me as I asked the question.

"Eighteen, we're twins. How old are you? Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"Eighteen and no. I am an only child thank the Lord. I never got along well with people back home."

We were there and he opened the door. "Back home?" He questioned.

I walked in first and he followed. "Long story." I didn't have time to say anything else because his sister was glaring at Dawson and I was busy staring at the boy and girl that had just been "kissing" even though that was an understatement. The boy had white blonde hair and was tall even sitting down. They both had the same blood red eyes as Dawson along with the same pale skin.

"Would you mind knocking next time?" She acted ticked until she saw me and then her face curled up into a smile.

"Whose your friend, Dawson?" She looked exactly like Dawson except her hair was thick and straight going to her butt.

"This is Allyson, I found her trying to swim in the river out front and well, she needs some dry clothes." He gave me a warm smile and I smiled back.

She jumped off the bed at human speed and ran over. "I definitely have something that would work. Geese your so skinny." She looked me up and down. "I think we are somewhat the same size." Then she threw the boys a get--out-of-here-or-else look and they took off.

"I'm Candace by the way. I wouldn't be surprised if Dawson didn't tell you." She went into her closet and began rummaging through her wardrobe."

"I'm Bell," "No your not!" my brain screamed at me. "Allyson." I smiled hoping that she hadn't heard me. Of course this was false hope though.

She giggled. "Don't you know your own name?"

"Yes, but my middle name is Isabella and sometimes I accidentally say that instead." I definitely am getting good at this.  
"Oh, okay." She walked out holding up a white tank top and faded blue jeans. "Here you go." She handed them to me. "They're a little too small for me, but I think they will fit you perfect." That was the first time I noticed her height. She was taller than me but not by too much. Maybe 5'6 or 5'7 but not taller than that.

"Thanks. I reached out and collected them in my arms. You have a beautiful house and your room is really pretty too." I smiled and looked around her room. It was very light in here. There was a four poster bed in the middle of the room where we had first discovered them. It had a comforter of pink silk and I supposed the sheets were that way too. Then her walls were orange and there was a huge sunset scene that had been hand painted on it. The colors consisted from red to yellow to pink to purple. It was beautiful.

"Thank you. Now go get out of those clothes before you freeze to death." She giggled at herself and then pointed to her bathroom.

"Alright, thanks again." I turned and went into her bathroom. It was the same colors as her room and there were little hand painted suns everywhere.

My clothes took a while to pry off of my body but once they were off I felt better. I learned that jeans and water just don't mix. Finally I pulled on the jeans and they fit perfectly. A silent tear dropped as I remembered how Alice always shopped for me and paid for my stuff. I remembered how she would haul me around against my own will just to buy me designer stuff. I realized how I had really taken her for granted when I had her. I took of my partially dry top and threw it down and replaced it with the white spaghetti strap tank top. It was low cute but fit me really well just like the pants. Also it had tiny flowers sown into it with tiny little holes every where. My hair was drying slowly so I found one of her hair brushes and peaked my head out of the door.

"Do you mind?" I gestured to the brush in my hand and she nodded. I then shut the door back and looked in the mirror.

"Well, I guess this will have to do." I whispered and opened the door.

I walked out carrying my wet clothes and Candace came to meet me. "I'll take that." She collected them and strode off into another room leaving me by myself. I left her room and walked down the hallway. The door I had seen closed earlier was cracked and I bent down to pear through it. I didn't see much of the room before I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

"Your stuff is in the wash. Oh, and that is Dawson's room." She pushed it open and walked away. I heard a brief "Have fun." and a low growl come from his room before she turned and went back into her room. I stood there a moment before the boy I had seen earlier went rushing past me and into her room.

I ignored it and walked out in front of Dawson's now open doorway. He looked up and for a moment he looked stunned. My hair was still wet but I hadn't thought it looked too bad. I looked what I could see of myself over and then turned around to make sure he wasn't staring anywhere else.

"You look great." He got up and walked over to where I stood composing his face. "So would you like to go for a walk?"

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THANKS.**

**WHITE CLOUD DREAMER**


	4. Chapter 4 Enough About Me

**A/N-- THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED. I CAN NOT TELL YOU HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE IT. YOUR COMMENTS MAKE ME FEEL GREAT AND I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT REPLYING TO ALOT OF THEM BUT I WAS OUT OF TOWN FOR A SOCCER TOURNAMENT AND WASN'T ALLOWED TO TAKE THE COMPUTER. GRRR... O ANYWAYS, I REALLY AM SORRY AND WILL TRY TO DO BETTER IF YOU GUYS DECIDE TO REIVEIW AGAIN. I REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU DO AND REALLY REALLY WANT YOU TO, BUT I CAN ONLY HOPE SO MUCH. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS CHAPTER. I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP BUT LIKE I SAID I HAD THE WHOLE SOCCER THING GOING ON SO THAT TOOK ALOT OF MY TIME. ONCE AGAIN THANKS SO MUCH AND I AM JUST GOING TO SHUT UP NOW AND LET YOU GET TO READING THE ACTUAL STORY. **

**WHITE CLOUD DREAMER**

**DISCLAIMER-- I AM SO REALISTIC. LISTEN TO THIS, I HAVEN'T EVER OWNED TWILIGHT AND NEVER WILL. HA, I TOLD YOU!**

**ENOUGH ABOUT ME**

"Sure." I stared at the ground as he led me out the front door and into the woods. We walked side by side for a few moments before anything was said. Finally I started the conversation.

"So how long have you lived out here?" I glanced up at his face and he stared down at me. The look he gave me was puzzled but I couldn't understand why. Then he looked out in front of us.

"Me and my sister moved out here about three months ago." He smiled at me then looked away.

"Who was the boy that was with your sister earlier?" I stared in front of us as I asked this.

"That was Harrison; her boyfriend. They met two years ago at a carnival and have been together ever since." I felt eyes on my head so I looked up and met his; they were so beautiful. Possibly even more so then Edward's. "Don't think about him, Bella" I told myself. "It's over so forget about him." Although no matter how much I told myself I couldn't help it every now and then.

I found the best response to his answer was "Oh," and then went to something else. "so where did you move from?" I looked down again and twiddled my fingers.

"Tennessee, our parents are still there, but we decided we needed to get out on our own for a while." He shrugged. "So have you always lived in Forks?"

"No, I sent myself here more or less to live with my dad to give my mom and her husband some time. They just got married a while back and he plays college ball. So she constantly had to make a choice; me or her husband. So I exiled myself here."

"Wow, that sounds like a really selfless person." I just realized we had stopped with his house in view. I starred up into his eyes for a moment. Desperately, I tried to memorize everything about them never wanting to forget them. He began to lean in closer and closer and then I tilted my head down.

"Thanks." I heard a faint growl but it was so faint I could have imagined it. Although I knew I hadn't. I began to walk again and noticed him trailing slightly before stopping altogether.

"Dawson?" I questioned. Before I could blink something came out of nowhere and hit him knocking him over. Dawson and the blur on top were wrestling throwing punch after punch at each other. I knew who it was.

"Edward!" I screeched. "Stop it, NOW!" That had no effect on either of them. I remembered something so I yelled out for the only people that could help him now. "Candace! Harrison!" Once again they were here before I could blink.

"Wait." I placed my hand out to let them know to stay put.

"Edward," I begged. "Please leave him alone. Don't make me do this! I don't want you to get hurt!" Edward stopped at that and looked at me.

But before he could charge Dawson again I ran in front of him and yelled, "LEAVE, EDWARD!" I almost cried at what I had just said but refused.

"What?" He seemed confused.

"Go away, Edward, for forever." I stated not wanting to look at him. I settled for the ground instead.

"Bella," He acted like he wanted to cry.

I looked up at him. How could he do this. It was his choice now he had to live with it, for the rest of his life. "It's Allyson now Edward and don't you go there; you did this! You hurt me more than anything has ever hurt before, now live with your choice!" I backed away slowly, right into Dawson. Still starring at Edward, I kept my back to him. He put his hands on my hips to show he was there and Edward let out an enraged snarl. Dawson snarled back and they both stood there starring. After what felt like hours Edward turned and raced away while Dawson, Candace and Harrison led me back to their house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how long ago were you changed?"

"About three months ago. Right before we moved here. It is a great place for us to live because we don't have the sun beaming on us every minute." He looked down at me and reached for my hand but I moved it out of the way. I liked Dawson a lot but I just wasn't ready to start a new relationship. My heart is still broken and needs healing. Something only time can do.

He gave an agitated low growl and continued. "Also we decided not to lose contact with our parents for now. I understand that eventually we will have to, but we are just too close to them at this point. I want to hold onto them as long as I can. They weren't happy about letting us leave either, but somehow we managed to convinced them."

I looked over at Harrison who had a beaming Candace on his lap. I think she was happy to have a girl to confide in about this. Someone who understands what she is going threw; to some extent anyways. "So Harrison you left, just like that. You let your parents believe you were kidnapped?" I couldn't believe that. It was like torture. At least mine knew I wasn't suffering.

"No. I was only joking earlier. How cruel do you think I am? Anyways, I told them I was leaving and didn't say anything else about it. We were never close and they are drunks and druggies anyways. So they could careless whether I lived or died. Basically I was an accident that has bugged them every day of their life." He shrugged like it didn't bother him.

"And that doesn't bother you?" I was shocked that it didn't hurt him at all.

"At first it did and I would cry a lot because all of these people who had wonderful parents and I had people that just didn't give. After a while though I learned to except it and live with it. Whenever I was with them I felt like trash so I learned to just shrug it off and forget about it. It isn't all that hard after a while. No one ever found out about their addictions because no one told anyone which was fine by me. I didn't want people taking pity on me."

"Awe, Harrison." Candace looked up into his face and he looked down at her with passion and love. He kissed her tenderly but eventually they deepened the kiss. Once they finally broke apart Harrison picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and raced up the stairs. At first I began to follow until I noticed Dawson propped up against the door frame with a coy smile playing across his face.

"What?" I giggle at the look he was giving me.

"I wouldn't go up there if I was you." He laughed and then I heard another growl erupt from some place up stairs.

I laughed, and answered "Okay then." Before grabbing his wrist and dragging him back into the den.

He laughed too and allowed me to drag him. Their house was so warm and inviting. It had tons of reds and golds and browns everywhere. The living room had brown walls with gold and burgundy window treatments beside every window. There was a brown leather couch and two other chairs similar. One of which had once been occupied by Harrison and Candace.

Dawson sat on the couch so I decided to sit down on the opposite side of him.

"So you never actually told me where you were from." He smiled.

I thought back to what he had asked earlier. Quote, unquote, "So have you always lived in Forks?"

My reply to that was, "You never asked." I smiled a coy smile at him. At first he didn't understand and then he knew what I meant.

"Okay, where did you live before moving here?" He smiled at me.

"Phoenix." I smiled back.

"That's a major switch," He laughed "and trust me I know. I have been there."

"I know, the rain can get so annoying some times. I just hate wet stuff especially snow." I shuddered. "When people start throwing wet stuff I go inside. Snowball fights are not my thing unless it is on the TV."

He laughed at me. "Your kidding, how can you not like snow.? That is crazy!" He changed the subject. "So your name is Bella?" He had a puzzled expression on his face and it made me giggle.

"What's so funny?" He seemed a bit annoyed.

"Your expressions." I laughed. "And yes it use to be but I died so Bella had to die along with me." I turned sad and a tear dropped down my cheek as I remembered how I now had no family to visit during the holidays and no Alice to drag me around against my will and no Edward to hold me close. Then I perked up. I remembered I had something new instead of all of those things, Dawson.

I crawled across the sofa and we opened his arms to hug me.

"Thanks." I murmured and rested my head against his chest. Before I knew it I had sank into complete darkness.

**ONCE AGAIN THANKS. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**WHITE CLOUD DREAMER**


	5. Chapter 5 What We Hadn't Known

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of you that reviewed they were really great and I can not tell you how much I appreciate it! **

**I had a few questions that were from anonomous people so let me go ahead and answer them. **

**TO: duh, **

**No, you don't simply change by dying. I think I understand your question but am not really sure. If you are talking about changing itno a vampire basically the only way is to be bitten by one. Not drained of all your blood mind you, but simply bitten. **

**TO: escapefromreality,**

**I am pretty sure that if you read this chapter your question will be answered.**

**A/N: I hope I answered your questions and if not ask me again. Hehe. I hope you enjoy!**

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Discliamer: Of course let me make the statement that we all know so well, I don't own Twilight.**

**WHAT WE HADN'T KNOWN**

Once I woke I noticed I was in an unfamiliar bed. It was a four poster and from what I could tell the sheets were black and comforter was different shades of grays and blacks.

I sat up and stretched my arms over my head and yawned. I gazed around the room and noticed that all four walls were painted black and on the one opposite of me there was picture frames.

I got out of the bed and gazed down. Someone had changed my clothes. I now wore hot pink silk pajamas that complimented my every curve. I hoped Candace had done this and would have to question her later. I walked over to the wall and looked at the photographs. They all had been done in black and white.

In the first there was a man and a woman holding hands in a meadow while staring into each others eyes. They looked so happy and content. The man had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. His features were very much like Dawson's and the woman's were too. She had short shoulder length thick brown hair that was straight with dark brown eyes. They were wearing old jeans and the woman had on a thin light purple button down t-shirt and the man had on a navy t-shirt with the word Tommy in big bold white letters.

I shifted my gaze to the picture underneath the one I had just looked at. It held what looked to be a happy family. There was six of them. There was the same two people as the first picture but in the arms of the man and woman was a child. A little girl that seemed to be five or six years old was in the man's and in the woman's was a little boy two or three years and then of course there was Candace and Dawson. The changed affected them little from the looks of this picture. They had always been beautiful but it was enhanced by what they had now become. Their hair was a little more dull in the photo than it was now and of course their eyes had once been brown and their skin went from a dark tan to a very pale white. Their eyes and hair was a trait they had received from their parents I assumed.

In the last picture there was a boy and a girl their age around nine or ten. The boy had his arm over the girls shoulder in hug. They looked identical of course except for once again their hair. The young girl had hair that went to her shoulders and the boy had short hair that went to above his eye brows. They looked so a like but at the same time they looked so different. Their features were the same but the little girl's were softer than that the boy carried. Their smiles were wide and the girl was missing a tooth. They looked so close to one another. They must have been each other's best friend.  
I walked away from the pictures and looked around. In the room there was a little bit of light peering through the windows but not much because of the drapes that had been drawn shut. I approached the dresser that stood in between the two windows and drew them open. I found that someone had placed clothes inside it. I pulled out a plain white t-shirt that had the sleeves drawn up and tied with a ribbon of different color pinks. I laid it out on top of the dresser and pulled open the next drawer. I pulled out a pair of caprice that was stone washed and had a few holes in the knees. I guess they had been purposely put there.

I unbuttoned the pajama top that I had on and slipped into the shirt. The pants were tied with a drawstring so it didn't take long to have them off and have the jean caprice that someone had left for me on. I decided to make up the bed later and left the room. I walked along the hallway until I came to a stairwell and walked down it. I was on the second the floor now and so I walked the hall until I came to the room I had seen Dawson in. I didn't dare go and talk to Candace because Lord only knows what was going on in there. But more than likely it was not something I wanted to witness.

I pulled open the door and walked in. "Dawson?" I called but there was no answer so I looked around. In his room there was a lot of navy and blue everywhere. I guessed navy was his favorite color but I would have to remember to ask. I gave it a quick glance around and found there was something that stuck out on top of his bed. I walked over to get a closer look and there sat a yellow rose and a note. It read:

Allyson,

I have gone hunting. I miss you already. I will be back as soon as I possibly can and then I will be taking you somewhere so don't wander to far. I want to be able to find you when I return. I went to the store this morning and bought some things for you to eat so I hope you enjoy them. Candace and Harrison have come along as well and so you have the house to yourself. Do with it as you wish. Have fun!

Sincerely,  
Dawson

"Now what in the world does he think I am going to do in a place like this?" I pondered this as I lifter the rose to my nose to smell. It had a beautiful fragrance. I pocketed the note and carried the rose with me as I walked out of his room and down the next flight of stairs. I wandered into the kitchen to see what he bought. I opened the fridge to find milk, apple juice and orange juice on the top shelf. I went down to the next shelf and found that it held a beautiful fruit dish. It had strawberries, blueberries on top of a piece of what looked to be shortcake with whip cream to top it off. In front of the bowl was another note from him. This one read:

Just incase you get hungry and want a snack I fixed you one of my favorite things when I was still human.  
Dawson

PS. I put the silverware in the drawer beside the sink.

I went to the next shelf it held other fruits like, apples, oranges, grapefruit, peaches, and more. Then on the bottom shelf was eggs, cheese, pickles and other things. After looking through the fridge I went to the pantry. I found it contained an assortment of cereal, macaroni and cheese, canned vegetables and many other things. I shut the door and walked back over to the fridge.

I didn't want anything really heavy so I grabbed a spoon and the bowl and sat down at the bar stool after pocketing that note as well. I had decided to eat what he had prepared for me. I didn't want too much sugar for breakfast either so I scooped three quarters of the whip cream off it and threw it in the sink. I began to eat it with slow bites and tested the first. It was very good so I kept eating it. I left half for another time and stuck it back in the fridge. I then decided I would take advantage of what ever free time I had left to think about my situation.

I went back up the stairs to the room I had stayed in the night before and sat atop my already messed up bed. My thoughts engulfed me as I sat there, the only movement that was made was my chest moving in and out. "Edward's back. He seemed to want me back too. You can't do that, Bella. You can't give into him. Edward hurt you remember, he crushed your heart and now he is back for forgiveness. Don't do it Bella. If you do, you'll wind up in the same situation. But not if I got Dawson to change me. I can't use him though. God this is so freaking frustrating!" I let out an agitated sigh and fell back onto the bed and starred up at the ceiling. I put my fingers to my temple and massaged it.

"I at least have to talk to Edward." I sighed. "I couldn't just give up on love. I had loved Edward and at one time he had loved me too, something like that doesn't just disappear. No matter how much you want it to.

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair and immediately saw something out of the corner of my eye. I jumped and turned quickly to see what it was. Dawson was standing against the door frame and watched me with an amused grin on his face.

"Hi." He smiled at my reaction.

"Don't do that." I put a hand over my heart for enfaces .

"Sorry," He gave me a sheepish grin. "So how was breakfast?"

"Good. So that's what you use to eat for breakfast?" I finally lowered my hand and it rest on the bed.

"Yeah. Before my world was turned upside down." He looked down and I could tell he didn't like to talk about it.

"Um, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to, but what exactly did happen?" He walked over and sat on the bed across from me.

"Well," He looked down and played with the sheets. "Like I said it took place about three months ago. I also told you that my sister and her boyfriend met at a carnival two years ago, right?"

"Yeah, you did." I looked at him and saw that I had met his gaze. He looked so sad like this somehow bothered him.

"It was their anniversary and the carnival came to town just like is does every year at that time so they had decided to go there on a date. Well, the night before the day of their date I wanted to go to a concert and none of my friends could go, which left me with two extra tickets. Instead of going alone I asked my sister if she and Harrison wanted to go and since Harrison loved the same person she agreed."

"Whose was it? The concert I mean." He looked at me a second before answering.

"Nickelback. So we went and when we got there we found our seats and sat down. Beside us what we hadn't known at the time, sat vampires." He had me so interested. At this point he could have said that flames had come out of their ears and I would have believed him.

"Eventually as the night went on we all enjoyed the concert and when it came to the intermission we got up to go grab some more drinks. Harrison slipped into the bathroom while I stood in line with Candace to get the sodas. The line was short so we soon paid for the drinks and were standing in front of our section. As we stood there the vampires that had sat beside us during the concert approached us and began hitting on Candace. They were saying things like, 'What are you doing tonight.' and 'you look really hot.' just stupid remarks like that. They were circling her like she was something to eat, and at the time I had not known they actually did want to eat her, more or less." He looked as if he was about to cry. Yet I couldn't completely understand why.

"Oh my god, Dawson. So what happened?" I took his hand to show I was there and starred him in the eyes until he looked away.

"So they invited her to a party that some of their friends were holding at their house. She quickly agreed even after I had told her it wasn't a good idea. Her condition was that she would only go if Harrison and I could go as well. Of course she had 'forgotten'," He held up two fingers from each hand to do the quotation mark sign and then placed them back in my hands before continuing. "to tell them that Harrison was her boyfriend. So we stayed through the rest of the concert and then left to go to the party. Just like I had Harrison said we shouldn't go but Candace begged and pleaded with him and finally he broke down and said 'okay.' We drove to the address they gave us and pulled into a driveway that went up to a mansion. We got out and walked around and I could tell by the look of the place that this was not a good idea. Of course Candace said otherwise and drug me and Harrison into the house to find there was nothing I would call a party. More like a gathering, but the people that were gathered all held these same traits, burgundy eyes, pale skin, and unbelievable beauty. By this time turning back was not an option." He rubbed circles in my hand and I looked up into his face. I could tell he blamed himself for his sister being changed even though it wasn't his fault.

"It wasn't your fault, you know." I looked him in the eyes as I said this. "You didn't know. Besides she really wanted to go and more than likely would have gone with or without you. So, I take it you have really struggled with what you are?" This was a statement not a question. He hated what he was. He hated the fact that he had to kill humans to keep himself alive.

"I should have been stronger and told her no. Of course she would have been mad at me but at least I would've protected her." He shook his head sadly. "I hate being a monster, Allyson. I kill innocent people to keep myself 'alive'."

"You are not a monster, Dawson." I reached up and pushed a piece of hair out of his eyes and then lowered my hand to caress his cheek. "You do only what is necessary to keep yourself 'alive'." I suddenly remembered something. "But you know there is another way, don't you?" I looked at him and dropped my hand. He had no idea what I was talking about.

"You know there is another way to keep yourself 'alive', right?" I asked this question again.

He shook his head.

"You don't have to drink human blood. You can live off of animals, but I have to warn you it isn't easy. I have been told it only satisfies your thirst but it doesn't make it disappear." I looked at him and he looked shocked.

"Hmm.." He looked like he was in deep thought. "How is it that you know so much about us?" I assumed he was referring to his kind.

"I learned a lot about you from Edward. He told me a lot about you and your kind and I just retained a lot of it." I shrugged. "I am really good at remembering things."

"Oh, and by the way, what's you favorite color?"

**A/N: Don't you just love how Bella changed the topic so quickly. Haha, I love cliff hangers. Not very good at them, but it is still fun to try. Thanks so much for reading. Please don't forget to review!**

**White Cloud Dreamer**


	6. Chapter 6 The Talk

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM. THEY ALWAYS MAKE ME SMILE AND FEEL GREAT ABOUT MY WRITINGS. I AM GLAD YOU SEEM TO LIKE IT AND I AM HAVING A BLAST WRITING THEM AS WELL. THANKS!**

**WHITE CLOUD DREAMER**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OF COURSE.**

**THE TALK**

"Blue. Why?" He looked at me as if I had grown a tail or something of that sort.

"Your room. With all of the navies and other varieties of blue I assumed that was your favorite color but I wasn't sure." I rose and walked over to the window and drew back the drapes. I opened the blinds and it revealed that the sun was out. No rain today. Inside I wanted to jump up and down with excitement. Today was definitely a day to spend outside.

"Oh. So I had planned that we go spend the day at the mall but," He gazed out the window. "it seems that isn't exactly going to work out. So what do you propose we do?" He starred at me and I returned his gaze.

"Actually I need to go for a walk." I looked at him and he looked back at me with a puzzled expression. "I need to settle some things and I need some time with my thoughts if you don't mind." I hoped he was catching on. He couldn't go with me right now.

"Sure." He gave me a completely fake smile and got up to leave. I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." Was my reply before I saw him leave and soon afterward I walked down the stairs and into the foyer. I lingered there for a moment and then called out, "Dawson?"

In a flash he was standing in front of me so close if someone hadn't known better they would have thought we were about to kiss. "Yes." A wolfish grin began to play across his face.

"Would you mind?" I gestured toward his back and even though I hated "running" with them I definitely preferred it over walking around like a mad man for hours on end.

"Sure." He kneeled down and I jumped on and clamped my eyes together. In a matter of seconds we had stopped and were standing on the side of the road.

"Thanks." I whispered and looked down.

"No problem and if you need me just whistle. I promise I'll hear you." In the blink of an eye he was gone and I suddenly felt a pang of loneliness. "You have to do what you came here to do, Bella." I told myself and set off up the river. After a good bit of walking I reached a familiar driveway and began to climb up it. Once I reached the top I went onto the porch and rang the door bell. Unfortunately for me it wasn't Edward that answered the door. It was Rosalie.

"You." She glared at me with such hatred I never would have thought it possible if I wasn't the one experiencing it first hand. "How dare you show your face here again?" She screeched. "You broke his heart and now you're here to beg his forgiveness, right? Wrong. You can just save it because if you think I am going to let you in here after you did exactly what I knew you would do then you're full of shit!" She slammed the door in my face and that was that. She obviously had no intentions of letting me see him, that much was certain. Well she could go ahead and get over herself because I was going to see him with or without her permission. Honestly I could careless. She had been a total bitch to me from day one so as far as I was concerned she could just…

Screaming and yelling abruptly jerked me out of my sudden estate. It came from behind the door and who ever it was screaming was not happy. I then heard a snarl and it was over. The door immediately opened and in the doorway stood my angel. I may not be with him any more but I would forever and always refer to him as my one and only angel.

"Can I help you?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the ground.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could talk?" I looked at him and he looked down at me. In his eyes I could see longing but the rest of his face was masked.

"Yes, I suppose so." He shut the door behind him and we walked down the steps of his porch.

He pulled out his keys and went to open his car door. I got in and he shut the door and in the blink of an eye he was in the drivers seat starting the car.

"Any place specific you would like to go?" He asked this as I played with a loose string on the barrowed pants.

"Actually, our spot would be nice." I gave a weak smile and he backed out the car and got onto the main road.

"So Rosalie really hates me now, doesn't she?" I tried to make it sound like a joke but he knew I wasn't kidding.

"I suppose you could say that." He nodded and didn't say anymore about it. By now we were there and had parked at the edge of the trees.

He got out and so did I. He bent down so that I could jump on and I quickly did so. I closed my eyes and held on tight. His scent relaxed me as always and I breathed deep not knowing how long it would last. Before I knew it He released me expecting that I would be able to just land on my feet but that wasn't what happened. When he had released me I was busy breathing in his delightful smell and forgot that we stopped. So I fell flat on my butt and landed with an "oomph." and my eyes shot open. I stood up while rubbing my butt.  
"You could have at least warned me first." I scolded. "Geese." I breathed. I noticed him try to hide a snicker and realized I was at least partially forgiven.

I sat down and crossed my legs in an Indian-style way. He too sat down but it was across from me.

"Why are you really here, Bella?" He looked up from what ever it was he had been starring at and caught my eye. For a very long moment he held me there and I wasn't able to say anything, I was hardly able to remember to breathe.

"Edward, when you love something as much as I did it doesn't just go away. No matter how much you try to forget, no matter how much you want to stop, you just can't. Love like ours doesn't just disappear or go away. What I am trying to say is, well, I still love you." I looked up from the ground to see his reaction but he had composed his face.

"I still love you too, Bella, but you see I left you for a reason. Yesterday when I saw you with that guy, I got jealous and I shouldn't have. I left you for your safety and tried to leave you alone. Then when Alice had a vision of your truck crashing and going up into flames I knew even though I was no longer with you I had to save you. So I quickly came back to do just that. When I saw you destroy your truck and that you began crying I knew it was over me. I felt terrible for hurting you but still refused to come back into your life." He looked down and looked like he was on the verge of tears even though it was impossible for him. "I will be leaving first thing in the morning and won't be back this time. Goodbye, Bella." After he said those words he was gone.

I looked around a few seconds before bursting into tears. I really had loved him. I would never love anyone the same way again. Ever.

**OKAY, PLEASE NO ONE HATE ME FOR BREAKING EDWARD AND BELLA UP, BUT DO REMEMBER IF IT IS TRUELY MEANT TO BE IT WILL HAPPEN. WINK, WINK. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! IT MEANS ALOT! **

**WHITE CLOUD DREAMER**


	7. Chapter 7 A Change For The Better

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE, ****I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! ONCE AGAIN, THEY LEFT ME SMILING AND FEELING GREAT ABOUT MY STORY. DO KEEP REVIEWING THOUGH. SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT, BUT ONCE AGAIN I THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD PLACE TO LEAVE OFF. THANKS AGAIN AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE OF THE LENGTH. THANKS!**

**WHITE CLOUD DREAMER**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T, HAVEN'T AND WON'T EVER OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS. **

**A CHANGE FOR THE BETTER**

I sat there for a while crying. Not knowing what to do with myself now that it was really over.

"You move on and live your life with your new family." It sounded perfect, but it just wasn't what I wanted. I wanted Edward and would for the rest of my life.

I brushed away my tears and stood up. "Bella, you're a mess." I told myself rubbing my eyes.

Once I thought I was okay to see someone I whistled.

"Allyson? Are you okay?" Dawson was instantly in front of me and wrapped his arms around me trying to give any comfort that was possible. It was as if he knew exactly what was going on.

"I think so." I replied stepping away from him. "Look, would you mind taking me some where? There is something I have to see."

"Of course. Any where." He grabbed my shoulders and I looked up into his eyes.

"Would you take me to my old house? I just want to see Charlie. Not to speak with him, just to make sure he is okay." Tears began to fall from my eyes. I truly missed Charlie and Mom.

"If that's what you want." He smiled a fake smile, but I saw threw it.

"Actually," I thought for a moment. "that is not what I want right now. What I want the most right now, is to live forever." I gave him a hopeful smile and at first he seemed kind of hesitant. I wanted forever to find the perfect person I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. The perfect person that had gotten away once. The perfect person that would not get away again.

"Are you sure, Allyson? Once I do this there is no going back." He looked me in the eyes searching, as if looking for my answer there.

"I'm sure." I nodded.

"Okay, but please don't hate me when it is over and done with." He looked down at the ground.

"I won't." I whispered and at that he began hesitantly lowering his face to the crook of my neck. The way he hesitated was the way a man might just hesitate before he kissed a woman. To test whether he would be accepted or slapped. He then kissed my neck and I tensed when I felt two sharp points trace along the skin and begin to seep into my flesh.

I let out a whimper but refused to cry just yet. Eventually he pulled back and looked at me. I looked at his face before my eyes shut and I was in the blackness again. I began to fall but I felt something catch and then I yelled out in pain.

"Oh my god it hurts so bad!" I screamed. I felt movement underneath me, but wasn't concerned with it. I was more concerned with the fire that was slowly consuming my whole body. In moments however once the fire had engulfed me, someone was there pushing my hair away from my face. I felt them, there presence, but could not see them. I felt my body grow hot and I cried out in pain.

"Put it out! Someone make the fire stop! Please!" I begged this frantic for someone to hear but to no avail. Why wasn't the person beside me doing anything to make the fire stop. It burns so bad. After what felt like years the fire began to subside. I let out a deep breath bracing myself for the next round that was to come. Before I knew it I was engulfed in the terrible pain again. How was it that I had not died yet. This is taking so long. What did I do to deserve a death like this. Or maybe I had gone to Hell. Maybe I was burning there now never to live and breathe again.

After hours of this of wondering where I was the fire began to go away. But very rapidly it came back and this time it was worse than any of the times before. It hurt so bad.

"Edward, save me please!" I begged. "Dawson, save me please do something!" I screamed this time. "Candace, Harrison, please god someone help me!" I begged and was about to give up all hope when the last searing pain grew to a final close and I opened my eyes to find three people in around me. Two were sitting on the chairs across from me and the other had my head in his lap. I gazed up into his face and he seemed hurt.

"Um, we'll be back, Ally." Candace stood up and grabbed Harrison's hand and walked out of the room. I couldn't help but notice the look on her face. It was one that held sadness.

"Dawson? Did you change me?" I asked sitting up and looking around. I looked down and noticed my long hair was really shiny now.

"Yes I did, and right now I am regretting it." He got up and went to look out the window across the room from me.

"Why?" I was confused and the questioned seemed so childish but I had to ask. I didn't remember doing anything.

"Why? Allyson, you honestly want to know why?" He turned and faced me and I saw anger and hurt written across his face.

I looked down and whispered, "Yes." I fiddled with my hands.

"Well, oh I don't know maybe because when you were in pain the first person you called out for was your ex." He seemed very angry. I hate that I hurt him but I just didn't want to be with him in that way. "Also there was the time I save you from the river and you called out for him then as well. What is this, Allyson, I thought that we might have something going but right now I am not quite sure." He looked down and ran his fingers through his hair before he whispered, "Maybe I should never have changed you." He sighed.

I looked up at him, my anger flaring. "How could you be so insensitive? God! I just lost my boyfriend, Dawson! It was so hard for me and you expect me to be able to forget about him just like this." I snapped my fingers. "I loved him more than I had ever loved anyone. I can't just let go of that." I wanted to start crying but couldn't. "It just isn't that simple!" I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my hands.

"Allyson, I'm sorry, it's just that I like you so much. Nothing I do ever compares to him. I just can't help but feel you'll never like me that way." He knelt down and rubbed my shoulder. "Hey," I looked up into his face and it held regret. I guess it was for hurting me. "I'm always here and if you don't want to be more than friends then it's your call. I just don't want to pressure you. I really am sorry I hurt you. I really struck a nerve didn't I." He cocked his head to the side.

"He just left. Just like that. He left me for my good, or so he thought, but the day he left me he broke my heart." A poem I had read somewhere came flooding back to memory as I said that. I began to whisper it out loud."If you love me like you say you do, please be careful with my heart. Do try not to break it, or my world will fall apart."

Edward had done exactly that to me. He had broken my heart even though he loved me and said he would never leave, he left me, he did the one thing I had always begged him to promise me he would never do.

"My world was turned upside down because I met and fell in love with a boy and now that he is gone it is still not right side up again." I laughed at myself. "I'm a mess."

"No, Allyson," Dawson began. "Your sad. When people are sad it's what they do. They don't act the same. It's just part of life." He smiled at me.

"You know, Dawson, I don't know how I would have gone through all of this without you. You have really helped me get through this." I leaned in and gave him a hug. "Thanks! For everything!"

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**

**WHITE CLOUD DREAMER**


	8. Chapter 8 Annoying Bella

A/N: SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. I DO NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME THOUGH. I HAD SEVERAL PEOPLE TELL ME MY STORY WAS TERRIBLE AND THAT I SHOULD JUST QUIT WRITING NOW. I AM NOT SURE AND IF DON'T GET MANY REVIEWS THE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. BUT IF PEOPLE LIKE IT AND TELL THEY LIKE IT THEN BY ALL MEANS I WILL BE CONTINUING. THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.

DISCLAIMER: DO I REALLY NEED TO SAY IT? I WILL NEVER OWN TWILIGHT. BUT I DO OWN HARRISON, CANDACE, AND DAWSON.

ANNOYING BELLA

I left Dawson down stairs and walked up to my room. I got half way there before I was intercepted by Candace. She gave me a huge hug and I could tell she wasn't holding back. "Your part of the family now!" She jumped up and down taking me with her. "I can't believe it, we're going to be so close!" She was still jumping. "Oh my god, we have to go shopping!" She finally stopped, grabbed my hand and drug me down the stairs.

Oh my god was right. Just like it use to be I was going to be towed around a mall for hours on end. In a way I was actually a little excited about it.

"Boys!" She called. "Allyson and I are going shopping want to come?" In an instant the boys were standing against the door frame. Harrison got a wolfish grin on his face and then he answered, "Depends, what stores are you going to?" I knew what he meant by that. Obviously Candace did too because she found the closest thing to her, which happened to be a pillow that was propped up against the wall beside the stairs and chucked it at him. He ducked of course and kept the same smile plastered on his face.

"I'll come." Dawson said shooting Harrison a look that seemed to be amused and came to stand by us. "You coming too?" He questioned Harrison.

"I guess." He acted like he was being forced into coming even though it was his choice.

"You don't have to if you don't want to you know." Candace pointed out.

"Well, if I don't who do you think your going to model for. Especially if we're going to my favorite store. " Of course the grin came back.

"You pervert." She chucked another pillow at him, and this one he caught and sat down. Why were they there anyways?

"Come on, Ally." She drug me out the door and behind the house. The garage was on the backside of the house and it held a black really expensive looking Mercedes, a silver Hummer III and a smoke gray Aston Martin.

I thought back to when Edward took me to the prom and smiled. I smiled at the wonderful memories we had shared and how I had let Alice doll me up not knowing what was soon to come.

I watched as Candace jumped into the Aston Martin and yelled, "Allyson, come on, hurry up and get shot gun!" I ran to get there before the boys and I had obviously succeeded because as I sat there looking at the two of them I noticed there mouths hanging open.

"Did you see how fast you just went?" Dawson asked in awe.

I shrugged. "I just ran."

"Yeah, faster than the speed of light." Harrison said incredulously.

"Don't we normally?" I questioned. By "we" I had meant Vampires in general and I supposed they knew that too.

"We run fast, but damb, not that fast." I shrugged

"Whatever." Was my one word answer before I spun around in my seat to face the open garage door.

The boys hopped in the back. Harrison sat behind Candace who was in the drivers seat and Dawson sat behind me.

She drove out and down the long driveway to get to the main road. Once on it she drove as fast, if not faster than Edward did. I began to get a little nervous and realized that even though I was a vampire I did not like driving fast. I closed my eyes and clung to the handles. Almost immediately the car began to slow down. I heard something banging against the car and I opened my eyes to see what it was. The wind had picked up and was throwing leaves and debris at us. I then began to get frightened at the weather and the wind picked up even more if this was possible.

"What's going on?" Candace asked slowing the car down a great deal.

" I don't know." I answered her.

"Allyson," I heard Dawson begin. "Are you doing this?"

"I don't know, I'm new at this remember."

"Okay, well then let's find out. How about you try to focus on something happy. Can you do that?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I nodded my head and thought of my happiest memory with Edward. I remembered when we had sat in "our" meadow with each other. The two of us together, at the time I had actually thought it would have been for forever. Stupid me.

Almost as quickly as it had come the wind stopped completely and the sun came out.

Dawson laughed. "She can control the weather."

"Really?" I doubted that. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

"That's what it looks like." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, what are all of your powers then, hmmm?" I couldn't believe I hadn't asked before.

"Harrison knows the secrets of the heart. For instance he knew I loved him before I confessed it to myself."

"That must be cool." I smiled. "So how does it really work?" I questioned.

"Well," He started. "Normally when I want to know I focus on their desires. I focus on their wants and dreams and it just," He shrugged. "comes to me. Tell you the truth I am not really sure of how it all works. I just know that it doesn't matter if I know them or not. I can just tell."

"So how about you Dawson?" I shifted in my seat to look at him.

He looked at the floor a moment before answering. "I can tell when someone is lying or not."

"Really. Wow, that must be a fun thing to have." I told him sarcastically and smiled before turning back around. Poor guy, that must be ruff.

"Yeah, it is, most of the time." He said.

"And you Candace?" I nodded in her direction.

"Basically I just about always get my way." She smiled a innocent grin.

"Ha, basically she gets what ever she wants when she wants it. That means even if someone says no, it always ends in a yes by the time she's finished."

"That must really come in handy." I smiled and looked out the window. We were going very fast and I squeezed the handles. The wind began to pick up again and I heard a low "Allyson." come from the back and I immediately had to try to think of something happy to keep the weather pleasant.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and got out. Candace led us inside and the first store she took us to was Cache'. We walked around and I glanced at an occasional cute blouse or pants but not much. Then before I knew it I held a load of clothes in my arms and Candace then went back to rounding up more.

I sighed and figured it best if I went a head and tried them on while it was still my choice. I went back to the changing rooms and there was a guy there with dark brown curly hair that went to his ears and green eyes. He was tall but not over the top or anything. I supposed he was the person to unlock the door because in his hand he held keys.

He seemed a little out of it but quickly recovered. "How many?" He asked while glancing at the clothes.

"I wish I knew." I whispered and proceeded to count the number of items in my arms. He obviously heard me and gave a soft chuckle.

I continued to rummage through the rest that remained uncounted when he said, "You know what don't worry about it." and opened the door.

"Thanks." I said and closed it behind me. It was not long after this that I heard someone in the stall next to me.

"I want to see every pair." The voice stated clearly.

"Yes ma'am." I answered sarcastically and then began to try on the clothes. I first pulled out a pair of stonewashed jeans from the pile. They were the destroyed type and were low cut. I pulled them on and like most things from these type of stores, they fit me nicely.

Next I grabbed a shirt off the top. It was a burgundy long sleeve t-shirt with white writing across the front. I looked in the mirror and really liked the color on me.

"Allyson?" She seemed a little impatient and I fought back a snicker as I heard her nails tapping against the wood.

"Alright, alright." I called from behind the door and trudged out. I yanked it opened and stopped dead in my tracks when I found the boys standing with her. She had already purchased her things and was admiring what I had on, as well were the two guys.

"Great color for you." She walked around and then shoved me back in the changing room. It went on like this until every thing that was in there had been tried on. After that she grabbed just about everything I tried on and slung it onto the counter.

"This really isn't necessary." I stated not happy at all that they were paying so much for my clothes. I wasn't really happy to begin with when she said she was paying for it. Even if it did make sense seeing as how I have no money anyways.

"Yes it is. Besides your broke." A wicked smile began to play across her face. "I do just love helping the needy." She batted her long eyelashes at me before handing over a green credit card to the cashier.

I sighed. Although she did have a point it still annoyed me that I hadn't been strong enough to resist her. Even though in the end as Harrison says she would have gotten her way any ways. At least I still have my dignity.

A/N: ONCE AGIAN SORRY IT IS SO SHORT AND ALSO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THIS STORY IS DEPENDING ON YOU. YES, YOU!

WHITE CLOUD DREAMER


	9. Chapter 9 It Wasn't Me

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. They all put a smile on my face and made me feel great. Thank you! D I replied to most of them but some of them were anonymous and I would just like to take a sec and acknowledge them.**

**Kjo: I did as you can see. And thank you, I'm glad. J**

**Badslayer15: You'll see. Ha, I'm evil! Laughs Maniacally**

**Anonymous: Yay! I'm so glad! Claps Hands As for if they are getting back together we will just have to see. D**

**I3astonmartins: Thanks, I'm glad!**

**Thanks again to everyone.**

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: My Plot, Not my characters except, Harrison, Candace and Dawson.**

**It Wasn't Me**

The rest of the day carried on in this fashion and before I knew it we were back at the house. Instead of lugging one bag from that store Cache' I now had numerous. Most weren't from that particular store either.

"Thanks again, guys." I gave a smile as I walked through the front door.

"No problem." Candace answered.

"I'll be up stairs putting this away if you need me." I turned and walked up the first flight of stairs and headed down the hallway that headed to the next layer of the house.

My room was a little chilly so after having sat the bags down I rummaged through it and pulled out a knit off white one sweater. It only went to my navel and felt like elastic or something of that sort because it was fitted around my stomach nicely.

I walked over to each window and drew back the drapes. The moon looked back at me. It shown as a light in the impenetrable darkness.

I walked back over to the bed and sat on it. I began thinking and worry quickly engulfed me.

I need to see Charlie. I thought. I have to make sure he is okay.  
I quickly grabbed a scrap of paper lying on the desk and began scribbling a note down informing anyone looking for me where I was. I laid it face up on the bed and threw open my window. I looked down to find that the ground was a great distance away.

You can't be hurt. I told myself but even that did not help make myself feel any better. I looked up into the sky and immediately I had began sending clouds in front of my light.

"Here it goes." I muttered and jumped out of one of the windows.

I landed with a thump and couldn't believe that I didn't feel a thing. I began to feel relived and the clouds turned clear and began floating away. I gazed around a few moments and then threw myself forward going as fast as I possibly could to Charlie's.

The trees were the only thing I saw for a while. Even those were a blur. Finally I came to a halt in front of the wide river I had once nearly drowned in.

I backed up several paces and then stopped. Once again I threw myself forward going as fast as I could and jumped over the river. I watched as I passed over the churning water below. It was as if I was going in slow motion and the water was going on over drive. With my hearing being heightened I could now hear the deafening crash emitting from the water crashing into the rocky shore.

I landed on the road and once again began running as fast as I could. Every time I heard a car coming I would dart into the trees and run there until it passed. Finally I arrived in front of the house I knew all too well.

I approached the house quietly and looked in through the kitchen window. What I saw startled me.

There sitting at the table was a man similar to Charlie but his features were different. His hair was shaggy and messed up as if he hadn't brushed it. He had bags under his eyes and a tear streaked face. His normally clean face was over taken with stubble. His appearance made me want to cry. His clothes were dirty with stains and one of the worst things of all was that his eyes had lost the gleam they once held. How could I have done this to him. If I thought my guilt was at it's peak boy was I wrong because it only got worse.

In his shaking hands was a picture. I couldn't see of who but I did see him staring at it. I could assume I knew who the picture was of but I wasn't positive.

I walked around the house slowly as if I was in a daze. I finally reached the side of he house the held my room and jumped as high as I could. I grabbed the window seal and pulled myself up. Once balanced I opened the still unlocked window and crawled in. My room was exactly as I had left it. I supposed Charlie hadn't been strong enough to open my door yet.

I opened my bedroom door quietly and slipped down the stairs. I hid in the darkness of the hallway but with my heightened vision I could see the person in the picture. It wasn't me.

**Please Don't Forget To Review. It means alot! Thanks. And please don't be mad at the length, but I thought this was a good place to leave off. Hehe. Sorry. Next one will be longer, promise! **

**White Cloud Dreamer**


	10. Chapter 10 No Longer Dead

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. They were so great and I loved hearing from you. You all encouraged me and made me feel great. Toeveryone, Thank you. Sorry it took so long to update but I was at the beach and my father wouldn't let me take my freakin lap top. Annoyance. Anyways, thanks agian to everyone and please don't forget to continue to review. D

White Cloud Dreamer

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

No Longer Dead

It was a photograph of two people. A duplicate of one that mom had stashed away in her box of old photos.

When I was younger I had loved to go through the box of photographs and gaze at them. At how happy my mom and dad had once been. I remember how I had made a promise to myself to be happy like that one day. I wanted to have a fairytale love like theirs had been, but one with a happier ending.

All I could do was stand there, as if mesmerized. I gazed at the picture taking in all it's aspects. It was a picture of a man and a woman. The woman had the same color hair as me but shorter and my eyes. She was a gorgeous, slim woman with pale skin. They were sitting on a picnic table and the man looked exactly like Charlie, but younger. Not as many wrinkles and worry lines were embedded in his face and his weight was less.

Such a happy couple. I thought to myself. But what is Charlie doing with a picture of mom. Why is he crying over her. Does he just miss her or is there something wrong. Oh god, what if something happened to her.

The worry inside me welled up and felt like tears were going to fall down my face. Although I knew it was impossible for someone like me, it didn't keep the feeling away. I kept listening intently on his breath. His sighs and cries.

When he spoke he startled me. "God, why her?" He looked up at the ceiling as if something or someone was there.

"Why are you doing this to her. Please don't take Renee from me." He begged.

But she isn't with him. What is he talking about? I was so confused but there was something I was still certain of. I had to visit my mom.

I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't notice Charlie stand. He was now directly in front of me, staring into my eyes.

Shit. I thought to myself but not moving.

"Bells?" Charlie questioned in a hopeful voice. I blinked as tears rapidly began streaking his face again. It was the same question I had heard numerous times before but for some reason I couldn't move. I couldn't answer him. I knew I had to run, but I couldn't. I was frozen in my spot.

"Bella?" Charlie took a step closer. "I-Is that you?"

I knew then what I had to do. I gave the same answer I had so many times before. "Yeah dad, it's me."

I stood from my crouched position and took a step closer. "Bella, I thought that, I thought that," He couldn't finished the sentence. Instead he threw his arms around me in a huge hug. I know it is normally awkward between Charlie and I but, instead of feeling that I threw my arms around him too and hugged him with the least bit of force I could. I was having a hard time holding myself back. I guess I just hadn't realized how much I had missed Charlie and how much he had meant to me.

I finally stepped back and looked at him. "Dad, what's wrong with mom?" I stated this instead of asking. He wasn't going to side step this. I wanted to know, now.

"Well, Bella, she has," I could now see the tears once again Charlie was trying to hold back. "Your mother has Breast Cancer. It is in stage five and at this point there isn't anything that they can do. Basically your mother has three months." He looked down and another round of tears poured over his eyes.

" To live?" I couldn't believe it. My mom was, mom was, dying?

"Yeah." He nodded.

I stood there shocked not moving and obviously not breathing. "Bella, are you okay? You aren't breathing."

I made an exaggerated breathe to make Charlie think I was simply holding it. "Does mom think I am dead?" I looked up from under my eyelashes and silently pleaded him to not have told her.

"Yes. We all did honey. Where have you been?" He stared at me intently and caused me to temporarily forget what I was thinking.

"Um," I shook my head. "You know the river where I wrecked?" I'm not all that sure why I asked. I mean of course he did. He was probably the first on the scene.

"Yes." He looked down refusing more of an answer.

"Well a ways down the river and back in the woods there is a house. I was staying there with several people. They were the ones that saved me. If it weren't for them I would be dead right now. I would have drowned." I shook my head.

"Why didn't you come back earlier?" He seemed hurt that I had refused to tell my father until now that I was safe but I quickly thought up a reason. I hope I was a better liar now then I used to be.

"I just woke up. Apparently I hit my head on one of the rocks and have been out of it for a while. Sorry." He seemed to perk up at my reason.

"That's alright. I'm just glad your safe." He gave a weak smile. "All of your stuff is in your room I haven't touched it." He seemed proud of his self at this and went back to the table and sat down while picking up the picture.

I took that as my cue to slip out of the room. As I walked away I heard Charlie's voice call from behind me, "I'm glad your back, Bells, I really missed you." I smiled and kept walking.

I clicked on the light and walked around my room. I ran a finger over my desk and found it to be dust covered. I have to leave, to find her and show her I'm here, I'm alive. I no longer wanted to be dead.

A/N: Thanks for reading now please don't forget to review. Sorry for the length but once again I thought it was a good place to end it. D

White Cloud Dreamer


	11. Chapter 11 More Goodbyes

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They were great although I wish I had gotten more of them. But that's okay. Although this chapter I would like to have alot more reviews. I would like to know which should Bella choose. I am not make any promises to listen to them but I would at least like to hear you opion. Thanks so much for everything. You all are totally great. Cookies for everyone. Yay. Tosses cookies everywhere. There is your reward for sticking with me and notbiting my head off because of short chapters and new people. Thanks again for everything. D**

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Discliamer: Go me, I am finally okay with not owning Twilight. ;B**

**More Goodbyes**

I rummaged threw my desk and grabbed a post it note and scribbled down where I was and that I would be back soon. I stood there staring at the yellow piece of paper. On it was a script that I hardly recognized. It had the same features mine normally held except it was more bold and stood out. It had the lookthat very confident person had written it.

I guessed the reason that I just noticed this was simply that I hadn't looked on the last note I had written. I basically wrote and went.

I threw the pencil back in the desk drawer and pushed open the window. For a few seconds I sat there letting my legs hang over the edge and marveled at the midnight sky. It was a beautiful night out. The stars shown through the black that tried to engulf them and the moon was translucent. Everything about it was just so wonderful. It was hard to believe I would get to experience a sight like this for the rest of eternity. For forever.

Finally I looked down and pushed myself out of the window. I refused to allow Charlie to keep me here. I wasn't living with him anymore. I wouldn't live with him anymore and that was that. No if's, and's or but's about it. I was owning and managing my own life now.Mom and certainlynot Charlie would tell me otherwise.

I ran as fast as I could back to my new home. As I did thoughts swirled through my brain a mile a minute. Everything was jumbled and confusing.

_How could mom be dying? Wasn't she perfectly normal when I left? How did it get this bad? Shouldn't she have known before then? How does she know now if she hadn't known then._

These were simply a few unanswered questioned that annoyed me to no end.

Finally I lurched to a stop in front of my window on the back of the house. I looked up and wondered how in the world I was ever going to get up that high. In the end I did the same thing as the last time; I jumped for it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------o0o0o--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in my room everything was the same except for the note. It was missing so I assumed that one of the other members of the house hold had came in and collected it.

I didn't waste too much thought on the subject and hurried to find a suitcase. In my closet there ended up being several. I grabbed the largest one which happened to be a lovely lavender color and threw it on the bed.

I raced (at human speed, not wanting to knock anything over by going to fast) over the dresser and began wrenching things out. I threw them into the suitcase not bothering on making it neat yet and heard a very quiet knock on the door. A knock that if I hadn't been what I am I would not have heard it at all.

I approached the door and opened it. There in the doorway stood the handsome young man I had come to know as Dawson.

"Hey, I got your note." He waved it in the air.

"Hey. I thought someone had found it." I replied.

He walked in and I shut the door behind him. Gracefully he sat down on the footstool in front of it and looked over at the suitcase with a worried look on his face.

"Something wrong?" He questioned motioning with his head to the luggage with clothes in it.

"There is just something I have to go do for a while." I gave a weak smile and turned my back to him grabbing more clothes as a distraction. I didn't want to leave. I loved living here. It had made me so happy and my new family was a great one. I was going to miss them all terribly.

I couldn't look at his face although I didn't have to to know what look was on it. Sadness.

"So soon?" I know he was trying but he couldn't completely rid his voice of disappointment.

"There is just something I have to do." I kept my head down and continued rummaging through the clothes in the drawer as an excuse to not look at his face. Although I hadn't known at the time, I had basically just given him the exact answer as the last time.

"Does it involve, Edward?" He asked as if knowing the answer would be yes. He seemed to have ignored that I repeated myself.

"Not this time." I shook my head. I still hadn't forgivenEdward for what he had done to me. Although in time I knew I would and in time I also knew it would be the reason I left.

"Oh, then why?" He asked his voice still filled with the sound of depression.

"I have to visit my mother. There is something wrong with her." I smiled a weak smile to myself and turned around to face him hopping to cheer him up. "But I will be back soon. Before you know it." I smiled a little bigger and he smiled too. Even if it wasn't the biggest or the brightest in the world.

"Okay. When do you leave?" He questioned.

"Early tomorrow morning, right after Charlie wakes up. Since I can make it all day and all night now I will go hunting right after I leave here and then tell Charlie where I'm going. Only to make a several day road trip in a day and a night. No sleep for me." I tried to lighten the mood by swinging my arm in a hillbilly way to pair with what I had just said but it did nothing.

"Would you like some company while hunting?" Dawson looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"Sure. Thanks." I gave another weak smile and hoped it would make him feel better.

"No problem. So when do we leave?" He asked getting up off the bed.

"As soon as I get the rest of this stuff in the suitcase and tell Candace and Harrison." A frown appeared on my face again as I thought of telling two other people I really cared about that I was leaving.

"Okay. I'll just wait down stairs." He walked over to my door and opened it. Dawson stood there aminute as if debating whether or not to say something and then finally settled on, "Take your time." with a smile.

"Thanks." With that he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o0o0o------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all the clothes were in the suitcase and neatly folded I zipped it up and sat it beside my bed; Idecided to visit Candace and Harrison. To my surprise it didn't even weigh as much as a feather but I guess if you werelike me it shouldn't.

I walked to the end of the hallway and down the short staircase to get to the next floor. In the middle of that hallway laid Candace's room. I supposed the room beside it was Harrison's but to me it seemed as if he never used it.

As I approached the room I could hear things I would rather not hear so I quickly sprinted to their door to shut them up faster. I knocked and the noises quickly faded away. That was soon followed by the scurrying of feet and quiet voices mumbling to each other.

Finally Candace came to the door and cracked it open.

"Hey, Allyson. What's up?" She sounded a bit perky and I supposed I would too if I had moments ago been enjoying some boy and me time. Although I'm not so sure that I would be if it were me that was standing there in a robe with nothing on underneath it. Or at least I assumed by the noises there was nothing underneath that thing but skin.

"Hey. Uh, do you mind if I come in a sec?" I motioned to the cracked door.

"Oh, no, but hang on." She shut the door and there was more running and hopping that was done. Followed by a "Do I have to?" courtesy of Harrison of course and then more running and hopping. But before I knew it the door flew open and there stood Harrison and Candace in designer blue jeans and t-shirts. Candace's was grey with **You Can't Afford Me** written across the front of it in gold, shiny, cursive letters. Then there was Harrison which modeled a navy shirt that read, **Unless your buying, I'm not interested** in white letters.

"Come on in." She grabbed my hand and drug me on into her room before shutting the door.

"So what's up?" She asked sitting down on Harrison's lap who happened to be sitting on the bed.

"Uh, well, I thought you might want to know, I'm a, I'm leaving tomorrow morning." I once again turned away from them as not to see their face. I stared at her wall that held the bathroom. Not bothering to take in anything about the wall I just looked at one spot so that I could look like I was staring at something or taking in the atmosphere when really all I was doing was listening to them.

"Wha- What, Why?" Candace spoke but her voice was broken and her breathing halted.

"My mom is sick. No actually my mother is dying so I need to go and see her. To tell her I am alive so at least she won't worry about me after," I paused it was just so hard for me to admit to myself that my mother was dying. "she's gone." I looked down. Again tears felt like they could come crashing over the brims of my eyes any second now.

"Oh my god, Allyson. I am so sorry." She jumped up and hugged me. I hugged her back tight. She acted as if it had happened to her before but obviously it hadn't. She hugged me like no friend ever had. I never wanted her to let go. I felt so much comfort from her that I just wanted to stay her and never have to face what was soon to come.

"Thanks." I said and dropped the subject. "So I'll be back in a while. A month maybe two. It really just depends on my mom and how she does." I looked down at the ground now that I had pulled away.

"Okay. I wish you didn't have to go." She smiled at me.

"Me too and thank you all for everything. You have showed me so much kindness. Thank you both for everything." I smiled and approached Harrison. I hugged him and he hugged me back for a moment before letting go.

"Thanks again." I told Candace giving her one last hug.

"Here. Don't forget these." She ran over and yanked out a pair of keys from a pair of jean's pocket. "They're to the BMW. My gift to you. I really do hope everything goes well or at least as well as can be expected I suppose." She gave a weak smile before throwing the keys for me to catch.

I stood there in awe. They were giving me a car, but they only known mea couple of days. "I couldn't." I shook my head and then remembered Candace's power.

Her face of course came crashing down at my words and quickly jumped back up into a smile at my next.

"On second thought I guess I can. But I promise I will have it back in perfect condition. Better than when you gave it to me." I smiled and they laughed.

"Okay." She nodded and I turned around and headed out the door.

But I didn't get too far before I heard Candace's voice from behind me. "And Allyson," She started as I turned around to look at her.

"Take care." She gave a warm smile before I turned around and headed out of her room. But not before giving a "You too." back.

I stuck around a sec to hear what they had to say about me leaving.

I heard a, "That's too bad about, Allyson." come from Harrison and a "I know; isn't it?" Come from Candace before hearing clothes dropping to the floor and some nauseating sounds.

Not wanting to hear any more I raced back up the little stairway and into my room where I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. As I approached the den again thoughts engulfed my mind.Although they weren't worried ones anymore they were questioning ones now. And when I saw Dawson sitting on the couch, all relax and sad it made them whirl even faster.

_Do I love Dawson? Or am I still in love with Edward? Will I always be in love with Edward or is Dawson the right one for me now?_

**Don't forget to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Now please do review. **

**White Cloud Dreamer**


	12. Chapter 12 The House That Had Sheltered

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers for everything you have sent and have yet to send. I am so glad that you like my story and here it is the next chapter. There is one and a half songs in this chapter by Nickelback. They are If Everyone Cared and Next Contestant. I would advise that you listen to the song when your reading the words. Once agian thanks to all my revieweres but I need more. Please if you have read my story do review I like hearing what you think even if it is constructive critisism. Thanks. **

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: I can't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. tears**

**The House That Sheltered**

"Ready?" He stood up from the couch and took my bag from me.

"Yeah. At least as much as I ever will be." I shrugged my shoulders at my words and with him turned to head back into the foyer and out the door.

"I'm really going to miss you." He looked down at me and I saw a twinkle in his eyes.

"Let's save the goodbyes for later." I didn't want to feel the pain of leaving him behind until absolutely necessary. Unfortunately it was already taking it's toll on me.

"Sure." He gave a pathetic attempt at a smile and looked up. By now we were around the house and at the garage. "Candace wants me to take her car and I didn't dare argue with her. We all know how that would turned out." I smiled softly.

He chuckled. "Yes, we do. Since your taking her car how about I'll take mine and meet you at Charlie's house. We can hunt in the woods behind his place after you tell him your leaving. And after the hunt you can just leave." He looked down, but not at me. No this time he looked at the ground.

"Okay. That sounds fine." I told him opening the car door and jumping in. I hit the automatic trunk button and watched in the rear view mirror as Dawson tossed it in effortlessly. As if it were a pillow instead of a suitcase.

"Thanks." I smiled and hit the button to make it go down. Then I started the car and put down the automatic top. It went down and I carefully backed out before Dawson did and drove down their driveway and then I was off and down the road.

As I sat their I hardly kept my eyes on the road. Instead I gazed around the car I would be driving a while. It was very nice on the inside. It had tan leather interior and the standard six cd radio/stereo. It was a little small for my likings but I could definitely adjust to it.

I went through her compartment in between the seats and found a cd by Nickelback. I opened the case and popped it in.

It was several of these songs on here that had always reminded me of Edward and I. Of things we'd done, things we had discussed and things we had witnessed.

After about a minute the first song began to play and I turned it up louder to hear better over the wind. I didn't exactly recognize it so I hit the next button and immediately the next song filled the car. It was If Everyone Cared.

The music began playing. To me the first instrument was a guitar but I could be wrong. Then it was his voice that filled the car.

From underneath the trees,

We watch the sky, confusing stars, satellites.

I never dreamed that you'd be mine,

but here we are, we're here tonight.

Singing A-men, I, I'm alive, I'm alive, Singing A-Amen I, I'm alive.

If everyone cared and nobody cried,

If everyone loved and nobody lied,

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,

Then we'd see the day when nobody died.

And I'm singing A-Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive,

Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive.

And in the air were fireflies our only light in paradise.

We'll show the world they were wrong and teach them all to sing along.

Singing A-men I, I'm alive, I'm alive, Singing A-Amen I, I'm alive,

If everyone cared and nobody cried,

If everyone loved and nobody lied,

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,

Then we'd see the day when nobody died.

If everyone cared and nobody cried,

If everyone loved and nobody lied,

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,

Then we'd see the day when nobody died, when nobody died, when nobody died.

And as we lie beneath the stars we realize how small we are,

If they could love like you and me imagine what the world could be,

If everyone cared and nobody cried,

If everyone loved and nobody lied,

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,

Then we'd see the day when nobody died.

If everyone cared and nobody cried,

If everyone loved and nobody lied,

If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,

Then we'd see the day when nobody died.

Then we'd see the day, we'd see the day, when nobody died.

We'd see the day, we'd see the day, when nobody died.

We'd see the day, we'd see the day, when nobody died.

I wiped at my face having the feeling that tears could come down at any second. I lightly hit the steering wheel with my palm as I remembered Edward. I remembered how Edward and I had been and talked about everything inside the song. I missed him. Oh, god did I miss him.

I tried make my self feel better so I pushed the seek button until I came to an up beat song. This was the song that reminded me of what happened at Port Angeles a while back. This one was, Next Contestant.

Almost immediately he started singing.

I judge by what she's wearing,

just how many heads I'm tearing,

off of assholes coming on to her.

Each night seems like it's getting worse,

And I wish she'd take the night off,

So I don't have to bite off,

Every asshole coming on to her.

It happens every night she works,

They'll go and ask the DJ,

To find out just what would she say,

If they all tried coming onto her.

Don't they know it's never going to work,

They think they'll gonna inside her,

With every drink they buy her,

As they all try coming on to her,

This time somebody's getting hurt,

Here comes the Next Contestant.

Is that, your hand, on my, girlfriend, is that, your hand?

I wish you'd do it again,

I'll watch you leave here limping.

And I wish you'd do it again,

I'll watch you leave here limping.

I then pulled into the driveway with Dawson close behind and shut the door to the car after getting out. He hopped out and came over to me.

"I'll wait for you at the edge of the woods, this is something you need to do alone." He gave a quick smile and retreated to behind my house.

"I guess I'm by myself now." I shrugged and headed to the car to grab my bag and make it look like I had been there the whole time. I sure hope he buys it.

I grabbed it from the trunk and tried to be as quiet as I could while I went around back and threw myself up and into my open window. I then sat there with my legs dangling over the side waiting for Dawson to throw them up. When he didn't come to my aid I screeched as softly as I could, "Dawson, a hand." It was a bit hateful and I hadn't meant it to sound that way but right now I was under stress and it wasn't my fault when these things happened.

"Sorry." He said in a soft, hurt voice and threw it up and into my arms. He quickly tried to retreat but I sat it down and jumped out of the window.

"Wait." I said running over and taking his hands. "I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean to be that way. I'm just under a lot of stress right now. Really I am." I assured him and then remembered that he knew that I wasn't lying

"It's okay, now just go and do what you came here to do. Don't worry about me. Ever. I'll be fine." He said and dropped my hands.

"But," I tried to get him to talk to me but he wouldn't. Obviously he knew something I hadn't said.

"Just go." He told me as if ordering me around.

"Fine." I told him and jumped up and grabbed the window ledge. I pulled myself in quickly and grabbed my stuff. I made up my bed and picked up the note that was still sitting the same way and same spot I left it. I messed up the bed to make it appear that I had slept in it and put some pajamas in the floor to look like I had just left them there.

Everything looked like I had been asleep and got up and packed. So satisfied I picked up my stuff and headed out. I glanced at the clock on my way out and it read, 3:48 am.

I quietly crept across the hallway and knocked on Charlie's door. It took several minutes for the door to open but I could definitely hear someone rummaging around behind it.

"Bells? What are you doing up?" He squinted as he said this. "Are you okay you look kind of pale."

I looked across from me. Plugged into an outlet was a nightlight. Great. I thought. Just Great.

"I'm fine dad. Um, I was just coming to tell you that I am headed out. I'm going to visit mom for a while, Okay?" I made a cute little face "Please."

"Okay, but this late?" He looked a tad bit skeptical.

"Yeah, I don't want to be stuck in traffic." I shrugged like it was no big deal. And to someone like me, it was.

"Okay, I guess, just don't forget to call me when you get there." He walked over and gave me a hug.

"Have you already put on makeup?" He looked over my face.

"Um, yeah dad. I got to go." I changed the subject quickly and lifted my suitcase. I then let go of him. "Bye."

"See you later, Bella." He smiled and waved.

"Bye, Dad."

I walked down the stairs and got to the door when I remembered I had left the window open so I sat down the suitcase and at normal speed for me raced into my room, shut the window, and ran back down the stairs.

Charlie had retreated back to his room so I was left alone staring at my old house.

"Goodbye." I said and turned and left the house that had sheltered me for so long.

Once agian, Please don't forget to review. They mean alot!

White Cloud Dreamer


	13. Chapter 13 Just Silence

A/N: THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED. THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME. I WAS ON THE INTERENT AND FOUND THIS LITTLE POEM. I THOUGHT IT WAS CUTE AND FIT BELLA'S SITUATION PERFECTLY SO I DECIDED TO PUT IT UP. I AM GOING TO GO AHEAD AND TELL YOU ALL THIS. I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE. MY INTERNET IS TEMPORARILY BEING SHUTDOWN BUT THE FIRST CHANCE I GET I WILL UPDATE. PROMISE. JUST FOR MY BENEFIT IF INDEED YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE AFTER THE INTERNET IS PUT BACK UP TELL ME AND IF YOU DON'T TELL ME. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING. ALSO I HOPE YOU LIKE THE LENGTH I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER.

WHITE CLOUD DREAMER

IF YOU REVIEW I PROMISE YOU CAN HAVE A COOKIE. HANDS OVER A COOKIE TO THE REVIEWER

JUST SILENCE

I WISH DREAMS WERE LIKE WISHES AND WISHES CAME TRUE, BECAUSE IN MY DREAMS I'M ALWAYS WITH YOU.

I walked out and down the porch. I looked around to take in my surroundings for what would be the last time for a while. It was basically too dark to see much but I just wanted to remember everything.

Eventually I carried my luggage over to the car and tossed it in the trunk and then ran to meet up with Dawson.

When I did trudge around the house with my hands in my Abercrombie hoodie I found Dawson sitting on the soggy ground. Obviously it had rained sometime earlier.

His face held a sadness I had only seen once. It was the same look Edward's face had held right before he made his decision to leave.

"What's wrong?" I walked over and offered my hand for Dawson to take and get up but he just sat there with his arms resting on his knees and looked at what ever interested him so on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I looked down at him and only him. I didn't see the beast inside. No I saw Dawson. A love sick boy that only wanted to be normal.

Still he remained silent. "Dawson, please talk to me." I was begging.

"What's there to talk about? Obviously you have already made up your mind." He continued to stare at the ground.

"Made up my mind? About what?" He completely lost me.

"About us, Isabella. About our future." _Woe, wait what did he call me?_

"What did you say?" I heard him loud and clear but for some reason I felt confused. He had certainly caught me off guard.

"You made up your mind? About us?" He seemed confused as he looked up at me. I think the emotions playing across his face was an exact mirror of the ones playing across mine.

"No, what did you call me?" I asked.

"Isabella, that is your real name right?"

"Yeah, please, just don't call me that again." I looked down at the ground with my back to him and clawed at my eyes. It was times like these that I wished I still could cry. My Edward was gone, my mother was leaving me and to top it all off I now have to leave what family I have left behind.

I dropped to my knees and held my face. Immediately tearless sobs began to rack my body. I wanted so much to be able to cry. To be able to have Edward hold me again and to comfort me once more.

"Allyson, I-I'm sorry. It's just that, I like you so much and yet you seem so hung up on that one guy. It's like nothing I do can ever compare to him. I can never mean anything to you because of him. I didn't mean to hurt you. Really I didn't." He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

I stood up and began to breathe in unnecessary jagged breaths. "Dawson, I'm sorry if I miss led you." I looked down at the ground to divert my eyes from his.

"I-I can't love again. I can't love anyone else, ever. Maybe if you had met me before I had met him we would be happy together. Or maybe we wouldn't. We might have tried it but it hadn't worked out. Truth is if you had found me a while ago things might be different, but there not, I'm sorry."

I looked up and if I had been human my face would have been tear stained like Charlie's. I liked Dawson a lot. He would be a great boyfriend. I wish I wasn't so strung up on Edward, I mean after all he had left me. I just wished we had at least had a chance, Dawson and I. But now, we don't even have that and all because I have had to learn the hard way that no one can fill or satisfy the part of you that is incomplete. No one except your true love.

"Oh, I see." He turned around and headed toward the cars parked in the driveway.

"Dawson, I'm sorry. Where are you going? I thought we were going hunting." He just kept walking.

"You are, I'm going home." He got in his car and gave me one look through the wind shield before slinging the Aston Martin into the road and floored it down the road. I felt so bad for him. I think I might just have just broke his not beating heart.

"Edward. What have you done to me?" I ran my hands through my hair agitated and wished for the same thing I had been wishing the last few weeks; that I had never met Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

----------o0o0o------------

_Just one more_. I remindedmy self after having devoured a bear and three deer.

I began to run following the scent of my next victim. To try to keep my mind from Edward and Dawson I pushed myself to run faster than normal and I pushed myself farther than I normally would run.

I finally slowed down as the animal came into view. My prey looked around as if it knew something lurked in the shadows of the trees. I got down into a cat-like crouch and came into the little clearing. When I got near enough to attack the bear stood up with it's back to me and swung it's paw around and caught me off guard. I was thrown into a boulder that stood a ways away. Normally I felt bad for the food I killed but this one was going to be an exception.

I stood myself up and raced at him once again going faster than normal and pushing myself to go even faster.

When I collided with the bear it knocked him over and we both went rolling down a hill. I felt sticks and low brush hit me but didn't do anything about it.

When we finally came to a halt on level ground and the bear looked around as if dazed. At his action I knew it was over. The thing had obviously knocked it's head because it couldn't quite comprehend what was going on.

I watched it for a minute and although I had said I wouldn't feel bad, I did. I hated killing animals and I knew if that was how I felt about them then I would be even worse trying to eat humans.

Finally I just bit the nail and exposed my fangs. I ran my tongue over them and it even gave me shivers to feel them. I didn't have to wonder what would happen if someone ever saw them.

I opened my mouth and stood over the bear. It was still looking around when I sank my teeth into the creature. It obviously was in pain as it let out a enraged roar. At first it had tried to bat at me to get me off like most did, but after a while it's paws went limp as I drained the remaining fluids from it's body.

I wiped my mouth on my now crimson hoodie and headed back. Instead of trying to rid myself of my thoughts I allowed them to take over me like I do my instincts when I hunt.

_Dawson has never hurt me before. Edward promised he never would._

_Dawson is a great guy. Edward was too._

_Do I love Dawson? I still love Edward._

_Will I miss Dawson like I miss Edward?_

_Will I miss him with every part of my being?_

"God, I'm so confused!" I found the first thing I could and punched it. My fist went straight through and came out the other side leaving a shaky tree with a hole through the lower part of it's enormous trunk.

I looked across from where I stood and there laid a fallen tree. I walked over and sat down. I rubbed my face with my hands and then put them through my hair. I sat there for a few more moments before I realized something.

"MOM!" I jumped up and ran again. Pushing my self past my max and in only a few minutes I arrived at the car.

I was careful not to open the door too roughly so I lightly pulled on it and left it standing open. I quickly slung thesweat shirtoff careful not to get blood anywhere on it and wadded it up and sat it in the trunk. When it was in and shut I ran around and jumped in. With the top already down I started it up and listened as instead of hearing the roar of a old loud car I heard a quiet purr like Edward's Volvo.

"Edward." I whispered. "I miss you so much." I was talking as if he were sitting right next to me.

"Please come back. I will forgive you, just please come back." I began to beg the air beside me as I raced down the road to get to the highway. I wanted to see my mom and if I was going to do that as fast as possible in a car I would be breaking all the laws Charlie had taught me to always obey and scare myself to death in the process.

That was when I noticed I had been tuning out the music blaring off the speakers; They're cool but twice as crazy, just as baffled comin onto her.

That was it. I had had enough of my memories with Edward. He wasn't coming back and he wouldn't come back. He was over me and I might as well get over him.

_Easier said than done_. I thought. _Much easier._

I'm sure he already has a new girlfriend. She's _probably smarter and more beautiful than I am._ All of the sudden myself esteem took a plunge from good to where's a big rock when you need one.

I sighed. "Bella, what have you done to yourself?" I sat on the edge of my seat and looked into my rearview at myself. "How did you ever get this way?" I sat back and pulled onto the highway._ I saw Edward._ I thought answering my own question.

"Only another day and a half until I'm there." I thought. Then a sudden gloom came over me as how serious the matter was sat in.

_Do I even want to be there? _

_Do I even want to see her? _

_She won't look like the same mother I have always known, always loved. _

_Her beautiful hair stripped from her head, her body weak and fragile. More so than normal for a human being._

_My mother is dying and I can't even morn her funeral._

_Maybe being a vampire wasn't such a good idea._

_I had done it especially for Edward and I to get back together, so when we did we could be together forever._

_Now he is gone and more than likely will never be seen by me again and to top it all off I can't cry that he is gone nor can I cry that my mother is leaving. _

_Life Sucks!_

My thoughts were taking on a mind of their own.

I finally decided to just drive in silence for a while. To just drive. No music, No thoughts driving me insane and no talking. Just silence.

-----------------------------------o0o0o---------------------------------------

After hours of the silence the sun came up and I figured I would call Charlie and leave him a message letting him know I was on the road.

Right after that I remembered I had no cell phone. I opened the little compartment beside me just to see if she happened to have left one in here.

She had.

I picked up the white phone. It was a razor of course with a cover over it. I flipped it open and began to scroll through her directory to find their home number to dial her and make sure it was okay if I used it. Finally I found it and I hit the call button to her house.

Oh joy, Dawson picked up. I sighed and spoke.

"Hey, can I talk to Candace?" I crossed my fingers on the wheel hoping he would say yes.

"Candace!" He yelled up the stairs even though it probably wasn't necessary. Could have heard him if he had whispered.

"Got it." Was in the background before he turned of the phone.

"He's mad isn't he." I asked her.

"You have to ask?" She questioned.

"Candace I never meant to do it, right." I needed at least one person to understand and be there for me other than Charlie.

"Of course I do, Allyson. It's just that once Dawson loves someone he commits to it. He doesn't do it often so when he does it's really something special. He will be okay, just don't worry about it alright. Focus on your mom. She is what you really need to worry about right now not some dumb boy. Even if that dumb boy does happen to be my brother. He'll be okay, I promise."

"Thanks Candace. You really helped. I actually just wanted to ask if I could use you phone. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not." I could hear the fake cheerfulness in her voice.

"Um, I would appreciate you not telling Dawson this, but I do like him. A lot, it's just I really like Edward too. I loved him and I am having a hard time getting over him."

"Oh, Ally, I'm sorry." There she went with my nickname agian.

"Don't worry about it." I said I fake smile appearing on my own face.

"Alright, talk to you later okay?"

Alright, bye Candace."

"Bye" Was her last word before she hung up.

THANKS FOR READING, NOW DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. DID YOU LIKE THE LENGTH? TELL ME!

WHITE CLOUD DREAMER


	14. Chapter 14 My Baby's Alive

**Hey Everyone. Sorry it took so long to update but you know like I said my interent was down fro a few days so yep. Anyways, okay number one nobody yell at me please because I know vampires can't cry but would you pretend for me. Also secondly it has been a while and I can't remember if Bella can blush or not so if she use to be able to please disreguard that early and go by what is in this little chapy. Thanks so much and I am really sorry if I confused anybody. I promise I don't try to. Please review I need them in order to make me keep going so don't forget to review, thanks.**

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Disclaimer- Don't, won't and haven't own Twilight. (I think I forgot it on the last chapter sorry. But I know that I don't own it and ya'll do too from previous chapters.)**

**My Baby's Alive!**

I dialed Charlie's number expecting to hear his voice telling me to leave a message but those exact words never came. Instead it rang several times before a man picked up.

"Hello?" He asked then paused. "Bella?" The hope in his voice tore me to shreds inside. I hoped I never had to hear that voice again.

"Yeah dad. What are you doing home? Your supposed to be at work." I cocked my head to the side remembering how every morning I woke up to find Edward in bed with me and that Charlie had left bright and early to be on time for his job. He always had loved it like a baby and now he was late or skipping. The news about mom must really have torn him up.

"Well you see, Bells, I told them about your mother and they already knew about what had happened to you and gave me as much time off as I needed." I could almost hear a faint smile come and go quickly on Charlie's lips.

"You didn't get fired, dad? Not over me?" Great more guilt to have to deal with. Life was just so utterly freakin perfect.

"Oh, no, no I didn't, don't worry. They promised me my spot would still be there when I got back. So what's up." He seemed to have forgotten his request.

"Well, you told me to be sure and call you so I thought I would just call and check in with your recorder." I shrugged.

He chuckled. "Okay. Well thank you. I miss you already Bella." Once again his smile was almost audible.

"Miss you too, Dad." This incident seemed to have brought Charlie and I closer. Surprisingly I really wanted to be back at the house in my father's arms. Allowing him to protect me from all the heart ache that was about to come my way. For once in my life I wanted my daddy to hold and comfort me.

"Call me later okay, Bells?" I could almost hear the tears begin to pour down his cheeks.

"I will, Dad. I promise." I smiled to myself at my words and said goodbye before hanging up the telephone.

I opened the compartment to stick the phone back in side it when a sparkle caught my eye. I reached down and picked it up. I smiled to myself as I remembered Candace. Holding the sparkling lavender IPOD I really missed her. I latched it onto the holder and a song began blaring from the speakers. I wanted to drown out all my thoughts again so I turned the round volume button up more and began to sing with Avril Lavigne.

The entire car ride carried on this way. I blared the speakers in the car and sang as loud as I possibly could. I just wanted to forget about Edward. I wanted so badly to never remember him again. All he was doing was causing me heart ache. I mean obviously he didn't love me. He didn't care about me or he wouldn't have left me. He knew that I would never have done anything with Mike. I didn't love Mike. I had loved him. I still did love him. But why wouldn't he stop being so god damn stubborn and come find me. I missed him. I wanted him just like the part of me had always wanted him. Even before I knew him there was a part of me that just wasn't whole with out him.

Before I knew it I was on a familiar road. A road I had known all my life. A road that led to so many wonderful memories. I just wanted to cry at the all the memories mom and I had created here. My mom. The same one that was dying. It didn't matter how many times I said it for some reason I just couldn't force it to sink in. All this just felt like a really bad dream.

I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. I shut the door and ignored my bag for the time being. I just had to find my mother. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

It was 11:37 but I couldn't ignore my mother anymore. I had to see her. I had to find out that this was just all a terrible lie.

A man walked over to the door and opened it. He was in boxers and white tube soxs. He scratched his head and yawned still holding on the door knob. "Hello?" He said squinting.

"Phil. I want to see my mom where is she?" I was still standing outside and wished I could get past him and take my mother in my arms and hug her. Allowing her to explain how she had created this cruel idea to get me back home.

"Bella?" He squinted more. Obviously he should have turned on some lights.

"Yes, Phil. Please. My Mother." I asked.

"I thought you were dead. We-We both did." He was obviously appalled hat I was standing in front of him and acted as if I were a ghost although I can't exactly blame him.

"Yes, Yes, We all did. Now my mom, please Phil." I waved my hand at him as if to dismiss his comment and hoped he caught the agitation in my voice.

"Oh, um right." But Phil didn't get far because at that moment a woman approached the door from behind Phil flicking on the outside lights. If it weren't for her eyes I never would have known it was my own mother. She looked absolutely terrible. This woman had very little hair. It was thin and frail and had lost it's shine. Her hair had become ugly and she so skinny. There were bags under her eyes and her skin seemed plastered to her face. Like it had been taken and stretched just so that it could fit over the bone causing even more paleness. Her eyes looked the same except for the light that had once lived in them. They no longer danced or twinkled anymore like they had. They had once held beauty and now they were different as if they were plain and dull. The dullness of her hair was the dullness of her eyes. Just seeing this figure made me fall to my knees with tearless sobs.

"Bella? Bella! Oh My God, My Bella! Your alive!" She didn't run but did her best to get to me as fast as she could.

Her weak hands grasped my shoulder and helped me up. She looked me in my eyes and held my gaze. It seemed as though I had seen them before. It seemed as if I had seen those very eyes, the same emotion in them. Then I remembered staring at myself in the mirror after Edward had left. Her eyes matched mine completely. I no longer had a shine or twinkle in my eyes as well.

She took me in her arms and squeezed me as tight as her bones would allow. Her arms wrapped around me and held me not letting go. She seemed so happy to have me back. God I just couldn't believe I had hurt her this bad. I was such a terrible monster. I hated myself now. I hated who I was, who Dawson had created. I hated them. This person, I just hated who I had become.

She rested her chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "My Baby's Alive!" and squeezed me tighter as I felt tears wetting my shirt. They may have been little but it felt like they were adding up to flood me. How the next thing happened I don't have a clue but it did.

A single, tiny tear fell over the brim of my eye and streaked down my cheek landing on my mother's bare shoulder.

What happened. I can't cry. But somehow I had and I was so thankful for that. I wanted be able to show my mother some emotion even if it is little.

Finely after standing in the dark hugging me my mom pulled back from me with her hands holding my shoulders.

"Bella, you are even more beautiful then when I last saw you. Honey what happened, why were you gone? We thought that-that…" She couldn't finish the sentence. My mom looked at me with a tear stained face and I wanted to just make her forget every thing that supposedly happened to me but I knew I couldn't don't do that.

"Um, do want to go inside and we can talk?" I asked looking down at the welcome home sign under my feet and was happy to know that I was home.

"Of course, Phil come on honey. Bella you too." She took her hand and motioned us in as she walked back into the living room.

"After you." Phil said holding the door.

"I have to get my bag. I'll be right back. You go ahead." I started back to my car.

"Here let me get it for you." He said refusing to let me have my bag.

"Okay." I shrugged I really didn't feel like fighting him at this point.

I popped the trunk and he reached in to pull it out. Once the last part had gotten off of the car it dropped like a rock to the ground. I giggled at the sight of him. Knowing that I could have easily carried that thing from here to Timbuktu and he couldn't even get it in the house. When you think about it it is kind of funny.

He struggled with the bag all the way into the house and although I offered to take it off his hands he refused and made clear that he had it even though he didn't. I just chuckled and followed him at an even slower pace than he was going which really irritated me. I was becoming more like Edward everyday. I was beginning to love speed.

Once we finally reached the house I allowed him to take my stuff to my old room and I retired to the living room to sit with my mom on the couch.

She turned and looked at me her face solemn and grim. "Bella," She began. "You know don't you." She looked down at the floor and rubbed her feet together.

"Um," I paused it was like if I even said this much it would be as though I were excepting it.

"Yeah, mom. I do. Dad told me. He is pretty torn up." After I said this her head shot up to look at me.

"Honey, did you just call him, 'Dad'?" I hadn't even noticed it and began to nod my head. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn and couldn't believe I was blushing. What was happening to me. I couldn't remember if I could blush before but something told me I couldn't.

"I know, Bella. Your father tries to act as if it doesn't bother him but I know it does. I try to call him as often as I can but it doesn't always work out because of the kimo and all." She shrugged I could finally see that she had just given up. She was ready to die.

I finally made a decision. I had to do something to save my mother. But what? All I knew was that I was running out of time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o0o0o0o-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After our discussion Phil said that mom needed her rest and to tell you the truth I had forgotten all about it. I forgot about the fact that people had to sleep. So I went to my room and lay down on my bed. It was a little uncomfortable and I could almost feel the dust that had been accumulating ever since I had been gone. So that told me mom and Phil had been getting along quite well. Finally when I heard mom's exaggerated breathing and Phil's snoring through the walls I opened my ground level window and climbed out. I didn't have a clue where I was going but I needed some more time to myself. I began to walk the streets just wondering around hoping to get lost.

The streets were abandoned and lonely. I was beginning to feel more alone than I had in months. I missed my new family and was beginning to wonder about them. I missed my old family. The one that left me to rot in that god forsaken place. I missed my dad and I wanted my mom to be okay. But how could that ever happen. How could she be alright. What was there that I could do to save her. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by voices around the corner in an alley.

I ran and stood on the edge of the building. I began to listen into their conversation. Some thing about the female voice just didn't sound right.

"It's a beautiful night out tonight, don't you think." A female voice came. The voice was similar as if I had heard it before somewhere.

"Yeah. The stars are gorgeous. What a great view." A male's came afterward.

"A great night for feeding don't you think?" I heard the sly woman's voice come.

"What?" He was confused. Oh my god I suddenly knew where I had heard that voice before. Victoria.

I heard foot steps backing away and I heard footsteps going to toward who ever was backing away. I had to do something. I couldn't let this boy die. I wouldn't.

I walked around the corner suddenly feeling a rush of adrenaline. "Victoria. Stop it. Don't hurt him." I was commanding her and it seemed to catch her off guard.

She turned away from the boy and starred at me. "Bella, honey is that you there? Oh my god so your still alive I had hoped James hadn't killed you. I wanted the chance to do it myself." Her voice was mocking and full of venom.

"Yeah, I'm alive so glad to know you cared." I smiled a fake sweet smile.

"Victoria, you know her?" The boy chimed it.

"Shut it!" She screeched over her shoulder to leave a boy cowering in the dark.

"Victoria it's not very nice to pick on little boys. And since when do you date younger men. I had you pegged as a woman that liked older guys not younger ones. I have to say you deserve a standing ovation for giving the poor little guy a chance. He can't be more than fifteen. You're a bigger person than I am." I began to clap my hands and the coy smile appeared on my lips.

"So what happened to your darling, Edward. Why isn't he here?" She had the same smile as me now. She had struck me where it had hurt. My insides did flips as I fought to not let it show just how much her comment had hurt me.

"It doesn't matter. We aren't talking about him. He isn't important in my life. He doesn't matter any more. I hate him." I lied to her.

"Oh, he must have broken up you. How sad." She placed a finger underneath her eye and let it drag until it had fallen off her cheek. "Tear." She mocked.

Suddenly my rage took over and I couldn't help it I threw myself at her going as fast and as hard as I can and before I knew it our body hit together and she was underneath me as I lay on top of her clawing at her face and her chest and before I knew what happened she was now merely a pile of shreds.

I stood up and found a bottle of lighter fluid in a tin can laying on a ground beside a dumpster. There wasn't much in it but it would work.

"Do you have a lighter?" I asked figuring he smoke. Although now that I took the time to smell him he did in fact smell like smoke.

"Uh, yeah." He was stunned and looked as if he were in his own little word and just starred at me as I took it and touched it to her remains. We stood there for a good while watching Victoria burn.

**Remember reviews make me type faster and kee going so if you want me to continue and update faster this time I need to know. Thanks everybody.**

**WhiteCloud Dreamer**


	15. Chapter 15 That Moment

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers. I love hearing what you think so keep it coming. Hehe. Also I know everyone wants to see more Edward but please just bare with me okay. I don't want to say too much but he will be here all too soon. I promise. So thanks and don't forget to be paitient, please. Thanks. Oh, and remember, reviewes make me type faster so the more I get the faster it will be up. **

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: I own several of the characters in this story, but Bella, Edward, Victoria, Bella's family and the Cullen Family all belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**That Moment**

"So what's your name?" I turned to him and asked quietly.

His voice was merely a hoarse whisper. "Mason." He stared down at what had once been Victoria.

"Are you okay?" I asked feeling a little bad for the guy. He might have liked her but he had no clue what in the world he had been in for.  
"Yeah, if you explain what the hell just happened." He finally looked up at me and his deep blue eyes filled with questions. If it weren't for his face I would have thought that instead of acting terrified like a normal person he just wanted answers.

"Maybe we should find somewhere to sit down." I wouldn't have told him but I had to. There was no way around the fact that I had killed his girlfriend and lit her on fire. Or for the speed I went. I had to tell him. Immediately I hoped I could trust him.

"I'm fine." He lied but even in the dark I could tell his face had been drained of it's color. I could make out his face now and although he was human he was unbelievably handsome. Almost more so than Dawson, but Edward topped the both of them. He had thin, black shaggy hair that fell over his eyebrows and over the tips of his ears and blue eyes that could make a girls heart stop. Fortunately for me I didn't need to worry too much about that one. He didn't have huge muscles like Emmett but you could tell underneath that Hollister polo that there was chiseled abs and strong arms. He was taller than me maybe six foot or six feet one inch but not taller.

"Your lying." I answered and took his hand and led him to a bench around the corner by a wooded area.

"Sit." I commanded kindly. It was full of authority so he listened but I tried to make my voice seem kind and sweet. Hoping to not scare him anymore than already

He sat and stared into my eyes. "Okay." I looked away shyly. "Before I tell you anything you have to promise never to speak of this night ever to anyone." I told him.

"I won't." He promised I could hear sincerity in ring in every word.

"Okay, then. Where would you like to begin?" I questioned I had a feeling but wasn't going to say anything.

"How about the part when you killed my girlfriend." He looked away and for once I couldn't feel the intensity of his stare against my face as I too looked away.

" Well, you see your girlfriend and her leader, just bare with me here 'cause more than likely your going to be very confused, tried to kill me about a year ago. And to tell you the truth if it hadn't been for my old boyfriend they would have succeeded too." I didn't like calling Edward my ex because to me that was such a harsh word one I didn't want to refer to him as.

"Why?" He looked back up at me.

"Because he was a 'tracker'" I held up my pointer and index fingers and made quotation marks. "and when Edward, my old boyfriend, tried to protect me and keep him from harming me it only made him want me more. Back then I was human so I was much more fragile than Edward or James. James was Victoria's leader. And Victoria…" I couldn't continue because something dawned on him and cut me off.

"What do you mean by 'back when you were human'?" He asked cocking his head to one side.

"That is for you to figure out. You have seen what I can do now instead of me telling you how about doing some research? Just see what you come up with. If your right I'll tell you, until then." I decided now would be a good time to leave. Before I got too far involved. If he really wanted to know he would look and find out. But I wasn't going to tell him what I was incase he tried to go to the police or someone.

So like a ghost I was gone in the blink of an eye hiding in the darkness of the forest watching him seeing how he would react.

He looked around confused and called out, "Where did you go? Hello? Hello!" I waited for several seconds until he began talking again.

"Well at least tell me your name." He said almost begging. So I ran up behind him as if I were there and whispered teasingly, "Allyson." and ran back into the woods while he jumped and looked behind him to find nothing but trees.

Not completely satisfied he got up and began to leave with me trailing far enough behind to not be seen. But for a brief moment he stopped and whispered, "Oh and I'm seventeen." before continuing on.

We soon were passing Victoria's charred ashes and with him far in front of me I kicked them to spread them out making them look like nothing. The last thing I need was someone investigating a homicide with me a prime suspect. I looked ahead to make sure he wasn't in eye sight and took off my shirt to fan the ashes. Like the wind had blown them they dispersed out everywhere and was now invisible to the eye.

I then ran as fast I could to get back to get him back in my sight and rounded the corner of an old building. There he was standing in front of an old gate a little ways down punching in numbers. The gate quickly opened and he walked in side with me slipping in behind him.

_He can't live here_. I thought to myself remembering his shirt although he walked over to an older apartment building and watched him climb the stairs. Before turning to a door and opening it with his key.

Suddenly I remember how Edward use to watch me all those times through my window or around my house and couldn't believe how I was now unconsciously doing the same thing.

There was no windows in his apartment so I quickly turned and began running. I ran the entire way home. After I jumped the stone wall connected to the gate I ran around the corner through the alley and back down the street I had originally come from.

I jumped through my window and looked at the clock. It was 7:53. My god how time had flown by. Oh well. Knowing mom she would be up soon I got up and fixed a bowl of the Captain Crunch Phil seemed to love so much. In disgust I stuck my tongue out of my mouth and wrinkled my nose while shutting my eyes thinking about how I would have to actually consume this type of stuff for as long as I'm here for.

At that moment Phil rounded the corner and looked at my face and began to laugh. "Was it my Captain Crunch that put that look on your face. I don't think I want any." He began laughing at me and to my great displeasure I lifted the spoon to my mouth and shoveled in a spoonful.

_Oh my god._ I thought to myself. _I'm not sure I can do this_.

My nose wrinkled up again and Phil began to laugh again at me. "Nope, I'll buy another box."

I finally finished chewing and bit the nail and swallowed. "It tastes like dirt." I whispered and shuddered.

"Well, normally it's not too bad." Phil replied defending his cereal.

"I'm sure." I replied and laid down the spoon.

"Hey, why are you wearing the clothes you had on last night?" He seemed to be assuming something.

_Shit._ I screamed in my head.

"Uh, I was so tired last night that the minute I laid down I was out." I snapped my fingers bringing them in a line across my chest.

"Oh. Okay." He seemed a little skeptical but bought it for the time being while going back to the paper he had been reading while leaning against the counter.

"Actually I'm going to go change. If you'll excuse me." I said pushing out the bar stool and leaving the cereal incase he wanted it.

"Be back." I called over my shoulder and walked down the hall and into my room where the suitcase lay.

I shut my door and locked it so that way I could get this done fast. I unzipped the suitcase and began buzzing around the room unloading the suitcase into drawers and on to the empty hangers in the closet. In a minute flat I was done unpacking everything and slapped the underside of my hands together as if there was dirt on them.

"Oh." I looked down. I had forgotten to changed and walked over to the dresser and pulled open the drawer I had laid my only couple of tank tops and pulled out a burgundy one that the spaghetti straps tied together in making a bow and in the middle of where it went across my chest little strands of string crisscrossed until they met at a point. On several of those were brown beads.

I slipped into a pair of jean caprice with a Hollister belt around my waist. I looked at my hair and it looked a little oily so I took top strands and pulled them back in two bobby pens on top of my head. I was finished so I opened the door and walked out to find that my mom was still in bed.

"Better." Phil commented as I walked into kitchen to find that he had taken the bowl of cereal and was now bravely eating it.

"I don't see what was wrong with it." He shrugged and I let it go not wanting to press the issue. I glanced out of the window in the kitchen to find that it was shining as brightly as can be and suddenly remembered my power. I figured I had to make myself sad. I had to make myself remember the worst thing that had ever happened to me. The day Edward had left me.

I remembered the last words he had said to me as we had sat together in our meadow. The very words I had been terrified of the moment I laid eyes on him. "Goodbye, Bella."

As if on cue the clouds quickly came rolling in and I no longer had to worry about my sparkling and shining skin. Now it was my sadness that engulfed me once again instead of the bright light that had merely seconds ago been flooding in. I looked over at Phil who was still in the same position as he had been before I turned my back on him.

His voice made me jump. It was filled with such sadness and pain once again I wanted that single tear to pour down my cheek. Just like I had commanded it not one but two tears poured over the brim of my right eye leaving in it's path a shine that looked as if the sun had hit it.

_What's going on?_ I wondered. Oh god I'm falling apart.

"Worried about your mom, kido?" He asked.

I shook my head and wiped away the remnants that remained from the tears that had now hit the floor.

"Don't worry, Phil, I'm fine." I lied and excused myself out the front door. It was getting way to hard for me. How could I deal with all this pain. I had left my dad, my mother was leaving me, my other family had deserted me, and I had deserted the only family I had left.

"Great." I muttered to myself on the door step as I leaned against the solid brown door. "My life is going to hell and a hand basket and there is absolutely nothing I can do about." I shook my head and did the only thing I could think of to get my mind off Edward. I ran to the one thing that would occupy my thoughts. Mason.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o0o0o--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rose on my tiptoes to pear over the brick wall. I had been gazing at him for a good while now. He was so mysterious so handsome. The way he shoved his bangs out of his eyes as he shot for that last basket. The way his basket ball shorts fell below his knees and the way they swayed in the air as he jumped. How the loose t-shirt lay across his chest and hugged his arms. He looked gorgeous even when the smell of sweat came from his hot body.

I stared at him for a good while just analyzing his figure. Being sure to store everything to memory.

Several times if he had been faster he would have caught me staring. He looked over my way as if expecting to see someone sitting there on the wall watching him. Although there was he would never know it.

Finally I turned my back to him and looked at the clock. 2:58.

_Okay so I'll be there to meet him at twelve_

I refused to let myself get my hopes too high because I knew more than likely he could careless. But still I hoped he would come.

I left and walked back home slowly. I turned on to the road and walked in the front door.

"Hey guys." I called kicking off my shoes underneath the coat rack that was now hanging on our wall. I felt much better after having watched him.

"Hi, Bella." Phil called.

I stepped into the den and noticed him sitting on the couch. He twisted his upper body to face me. "Where's mom?" I questioned.

"Normally I stay with her but she wanted me to come home and wait for you. Your mother's at Chemo, **(A/N: Thanks to Passionfornight. I couldn't figure out how to spell the dag blasted word.)** I need to run back and grab her now. I just wanted to tell you, we're having dinner at Carraba's if you would care to join us. We're going there right after we leave Chemo. So you could meet us if you have plans afterward or you could ride with me." He shrugged and I doubted it really mattered what it was I picked.

" I'll take my car if you don't mind." I smiled sweetly to him to show him I appreciated the invite. "But yeah I would love to go with you guys. What time is Chemo over?" I questioned.

"That's great we'll see you there. It'll be about five when we get there. Is that okay? Oh, and that car of your is really nice." He smiled and blew an exaggerated whistle.

"Thanks, but no it isn't, it's my friend Candace's. She let me borrow it, you know what happened to my truck and all so it sort of left me with out a car and she didn't need it, they have two others so she didn't mind letting me have it for the time being." I shrugged. It was no big deal to me.

"That's a really great friend. I'd be sure to hang on to 'em if I were you." He told me standing up from the couch and heading over to the door.

"Don't worry, I will. They aren't going anywhere with out me." I smiled at him and that obviously told him he was no longer need because without another word he slipped out the door and I heard the engine of a car gear up before it took off down the road.

I meandered around the house for about an hour and a half trying to watch TV and listening to the stereo but nothing seemed to be able to steer my mind for Mason. So finally I decided to get in my car and drive by Mason's house before heading off to dinner.

I waltzed right into my room and grabbed the keys on my dresser before heading out to gear up my own engine and take off down the street.

As soon as I was outside the gates I peered in to have my hope shot down when I found nothing but an empty parking lot and a rusted old basket ball goal. I shrugged it off and turned to leave but before I could get anywhere I heard a voice call to me from somewhere over that fence.

"Hey, do I know you?" The dark haired young man asked pointing to me through the gate.

"I don't think so." I rushed the words before hurrying back into the car and flooring it. I was certainly happy to be as far from that place as possible at that moment.

**Remember what I said about reviews. I would like at least twenty for me to have it up in soon. Thanks. **

**White Cloud Dreamer**


	16. Chapter 16 Two Weeks

**A/N: First off I would like to go ahead and thank all of my reviewers. I was happy to find that I had received 17 reviews. Although it isn't twenty it definitely passed with flying colors. I did this as fast as I could and tried to make it longer too. Secondly no flames guys please. I didn't have clue what Phil's last name was and looked through the book trying to find it but didn't so please forgive me for making one up. Thirdly I am looking for a Beta. One of my reviewers told me about it and honestly I hadn't thought about it but it really does make sense. I would love to have several like two or three just to get different opions and stuff so if your interested be sure to let me know. Fourthly like I have said before please be paitent with me. I promise your favorite guy in the whole wide word will be here soon. Thanks again to everyone. **

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Two Weeks.**

He couldn't recognize me. That would be bad. I didn't want him to know where I lived or anything about me. I didn't even want him to know what I looked like until I was ready and right then I wasn't.

I watched in my rear view mirror as he stood there in the automatic rusted gate watching my car leave. His face dazed and confused. I honestly felt bad for the boy but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not just yet any ways.

I turned the corner and drove down a back road before getting onto the interstate. I drove a while before getting off onto the exit. Not too long afterwards I pulled into the parking lot at the Carrabas restaurant.

After parking I put our name on the twenty minute waiting list and grabbed the buzzer and walked outside to sit on the bench.

After several minutes of toying with my fingers I got bored and looked at the cell phone I had nabbed from Candace's little car. Oh how I missed them.

The digital clock said 4:46. I began to wonder where my mother and Phil were but I figured they still had nearly fifteen minutes. So I sat back and clicked through her phone book.

I scrolled down to her home number and called it. I just wanted to call her and see what was going on.

It rang several times before I heard Candace's sing song voice pick up and tell me to leave her and her family a message. So I willing obeyed.

"Candace, hey it's Allyson. What are you up to. I'm a little bored at the moment but I get to see my mom for a while so that's really cool. Anyways I thought I would just call and…" I didn't get a chance to finish because the next thing I heard was her machine griping at me because I had talk to long and now the mailbox was full.

I shrugged it off and closed the phone. "What ever." I told myself while stifling a yawn.

I checked the clock again and noticed ten minutes had past.

Where are they? Even though they still weren't there it wasn't bothering me too much.

Soon after that the device in my hand began to vibrate and I got up to deliver it to the hostess in the front of the restaurant.

"Thanks." The blonde told me taking it from my hand.

She leaned over the stand and checked the list. Her bangs were angeled to the right side as they fell in front of one of her green eyes and she tucked it behind her ear again to get it out her eyes. Apparently she didn't like having her hair in her face because she had pulled it up into a high pony tail.

She crossed through our name and waved her hand in the area of the woman that would seat me.

"This is Maria. She will show you to your seat." She smiled at me sweetly and I noticed the red head walk over to where the menus were located and looked up at me leaving her hand over them.

"How many?" She questioned.

"Three." She nodded and counted out three before taking me to a booth in the back.

"Here we are. Your waiter's name is Max he will be with you shortly." She smiled and waited for me to sit. "Enjoy your dinner." And with that she was off.

"Thanks." I basically told the air and began to look over one of the menu. Several minutes later Max appeared with a basket of bread.

He sat the bread on the table and reached for the olive oil. Slowly he poured it on the tiny white plate in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Max and I'll be your sever tonight. What can I get you to drink?" He asked a little too enthusiastically as he finished with what he was doing by throwing in some herbs.

"Um,"

Bella, your miserable. Just treat yourself.

I shrugged, what the heck. "I'll have a Pina Colada. And could you bring me too a water with lemon please." I began scanning over my menu and he hesitated still standing there.

"I'm waiting for someone so if you wouldn't mind coming back to take our order?"

"Of course not. I'll give you a minute and grab those drinks for you." He walked away after that.

Bored I pulled out the cell phone and looked at the clock. 5:16. I was beginning to grow impatient wanting to see my mom again. After all I hadn't seen my mother all day. But settled on a piece of bread. I pulled the soft middle out of the thin slice and dipped it.

I chewed it slowly and thoroughly. Finally the waiter came back several minutes later with the drinks and after having sat them down proceeded to pull out a little leather black book once again ready to take my order.

I shook my head. "I don't know where they are. Sorry. I'll let you know when they get here."

He nodded and left while I leaned in and took a sip out of my drink.

"Ummmmm." I sighed. They had always had the best Pina Coladas. I took another sip before reaching for my cherry and popping the plump part in my mouth and plucking off the stem.

After another thirty minutes of waiting I decided they weren't going show up.

I called over the waiter and got the check. I gave him some cash to cover the drink and left.

On my way out I could her the blonde hostess call behind me to have a nice night.

I got in my car very irritated. Why didn't they show up? How rude. Maybe they forgot. Or maybe I had unofficially uninvited. Who knows but I particularly wasn't going to fret about it because in a couple hours I would be seeing Mason again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o0o0o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled into the driveway and shut the car. What was up? No one was home. This was too weird.

I sat in the car for several minutes before getting out and walking up to the front door. I grabbed the key from inside the little hole on the side of the mat mom had made when I was younger and unlocked the door.

Well, I didn't smell them.

I walked in and called their names but from the looks of things they weren't there.

"Mom? Phil?" No one answered and I walked over to the phone in the kitchen.

The red light was blinking red so I pressed it to listen. It was Phil and he didn't sound too good.

"Bella, it's Phil. Listen something happened on the way from Chemo. There is something wrong with your mom, she went into unconsciousness. The doctors won't tell me anything else but you need to come down here as soon as you get this message. Hurry." He hung up the phone and my world seemed to crumple in the minute I listened to him talk. My mom. What was happening to her? Is this it? Is it the end? Did I see her last night for the last time? Will I get to see her again still breathing?

I couldn't keep my mind from going in circles and had I not been a vampire I would be lying on the floor right now past out.

I grabbed the keys I had flung onto the counter and ran to the car. I slammed the car door a little too hard and it shook on it's hinges from the anger and pain I was feeling at the moment.

I wasn't completely paying attention but I could hear deafening cracks of thunder and bolts of lightning erupting from everywhere. With the car running I closed my eyes and tried to relax. A wave of sadness washed over me and rain began to pour cats and dogs so to speak but the ridiculous noise had dissipated.

I clawed at my eyes having the familiar feeling of clogged tears threatening to over flow and fall down my cheeks. Although they never did. I just couldn't understand what was going on with my crazy emotions and these god dambed tear ducts.

I finally threw the car into reverse and raced down the street and once again down the back road that led me to the interstate.

Twenty minutes passed before I finally got to the hospital. At human speed I shut the car, being sure to lock it, and ran inside to find where my mother was.

The old woman at the front desk lowered her huge glasses in front of her eyes and asked for the name.

"Renee. In the ER." I watched her as she scrolled through the list of patients filed into the computer and tapped my foot impatiently. She looked up at me with an irritated look playing across her features.

"Room two zero seven." She yawned and her lack of interest was beginning to irk me.

"That would be on the second floor, correct?" I asked clarifying while staring at the number.

The old lady decided to get smart. "It starts with a two don't it?" She told me sassily.

"Yes." I answered trying to do as my mother had always told me and respect my elders although it was hard at the moment when you are trying to refrain from slapping said elder across the face.

She stuck her nose in the grocery store romance novel that she had been into when I interrupted her so I felt I was free to go.

"Thanks for your help." I murmured rather rudely before taking off towards the elevator.

Inside it had mirrors all the way around and I looked at my reflection. The bags under my eyes almost suggested I had been in a fist fight and my eyes were dull and the usual white was red almost blood shot even though the tears at the moment refused to come it must have been making my eyes puffy as well. Thank goodness for my contacts of my eyes would almost be completely red.

My brown hair that normally glistened and shined was dull and bobby pen was falling out so I went ahead and took it out the rest of the way and threw my head over so that I could throw it up into a loose bouncy bun on top of my head.

"Whatever." I shrugged as the doors opened and gave myself one last quick glance before turning and quickly getting out of the door.

Although I didn't have to get too far before I found her room. I knocked on the door and I heard Phil's voice beckon me in.

Opening the door felt like I was trying to push past a brick wall. My body had frozen stiff and I couldn't bring myself to turn the handle. I stood there for several excruciating seconds building up the courage it to took to finally open it and did.

I walked in to an overly cleanly room but of course with hospital rooms it was to be expected. The wall had been painted a delicate light pink and it had paisley pink drapes hanging at the window. I walked in passing a bathroom to find Phil with a tear stained face look up at me from my mother's hand.

"Oh, Bella, you're here. Good." He stood up trying to push away the tears that were running down his cheeks but I still smelled the saltiness of them. His face still glistened when the light hit it.

In the corner of the room was my mothers bed. She was hooked up to all sorts of wires and cables and over her breathing I could hear the beeping of a machine.

He walked over and guided me to the chair that seconds ago had been occupied he had occupied. I sat down awestruck. What was happening to her. How could this happen to her. What did I ever do to deserve this. Was it the fact that I had fallen in love with a vampire. Was it against some law of nature? Was I being punished? Why me? Why my mother?

I took her hand. I looked at her face and brushed a stray hair back to it's place on the pillow and could feel how brittle it was. She was dying.

"Phil, what happened?" I questioned. I just got here. I thought she had three months. What was going on.

"What your father failed to tell you, Bella, is that the longest she would live is three months if that. She was in such poor shape I don't see how we didn't know it was coming." He shook his head sadly and a silent tear slid down his cheek and once again my senses were filled with the smell of salt.

"The doctors said they would be in in a while to discuss with us what was happening." He looked me in the eyes and then simultaneously we looked down at my mother. She looked so peaceful; so happy.

We sat there for several long minutes just staring at my mom, hardly breathing. Finally the doctor along with two nurses trailing in behind walked through the door. They looked just as clean as the room. So sterile and white. Ugh, now I remember why I always hated hospitals. That and then there were the shots too, they never helped matters any.

"Phil Garcino?" The doctor asked looking him up and down. "And Isabella Swan I presume." He looked me up and down and I wasn't to fond of how his eyes lingered on my chest but didn't say anything. I wanted to know about my mother.

Although I did correct him on my name. "Bella." I nodded and he did too.

"Bella, then." He reached for my hand and shook it as his two nurses checked over my mother and assessed her cables and wires. I assummed everything was working fine when they left.

"So Mr. Garcino I assume that Rennee Garcino is your wife." He looked at the clip board in his hands shifting some papers and then back at me.

"Right."

"I am your wife's doctor, Damian Grice, pleasure to meet you." He told him shaking Phil's hand now.

"Nice to meet you." Phil nodded at him.

So Mr. Garcino as you know your wife has stage five breast cancer and the other doctors as well as myself had suggested that she live at the utter most three months, am I correct?" His eyes went back to me again.

"That is right." He nodded again and he too stared at me. Was there something wrong with me or something? If they didn't cut it out I was going to take off a much needed limb.

"As you have probably already been told she passed out today from too much Chemo therapy. I don't think her body can tolerate as much antibodies as they are projecting into her so I would advise either stopping treatment all together or taking it down several notches on the dosage. She just isn't up to it. Her body is shutting down and I regret to tell you that we have made a better suited accusation on how long she will be with us for." He shook his head sadly and finally looked at something other than me, at the floor. Praise god.

"Well, how long?" Phil asked getting impatient and I now felt more pity for him than for myself even though she was my mother she was also very special to Phil as well.

"Two weeks."

**So how did I do on the cliffy? I am trying to do better. Remember I would like twenty reviews please. So if you read it don't forget to review for it. Thanks. Also if you would like to help me out and be a Beta, it would be very appreciated. **

**White Cloud Dreamer**


	17. Chapter 17 A Liar

**A/N: Hey Guys. Thanks to my reviewers. Ya'll are great! I tried to update faster for you and think I did. Listen I really need for you to get back to me if you would like to be my Beta. (I guess that's how I say it) I really need one or two or even three so let me know if you wouldn't mind. Alright well let me get out of the way so you can read my story. Also, if you want me to update this fast again, I would like to have at least seventeen reviews again. Thanks everybody. Enjoy! D**

**Disclaimer: Yes, i know you've heard it before but I'll say it again. Don't, won't and haven't owned Twilight.**

**A Liar**

I jumped up a little too quickly. "What?" I screamed.

"Two weeks?" Phil asked his head falling into his hands.

"I just got to finally see my mom in what feels like ages and your going to let her die! How could you?" I fell to my knees and rest my forehead to the cold floor. It was comforting. This could not be happening. There had to be something that could help. Some sort of medicine. Anything.

"There has to be something you can do." Phil said calmly. At least someone in the room was calm other than mom. That's when I remembered she was in the room. I glanced over at her and found that her eyes were half open. She was waking up. She groggily finished opening her eyes and got her bearings before assessing the situation.

"Mom." I swept over to her and took her hand. "Tell them. Tell them your okay. That your not going anywhere." I demanded it from her and I could see the tears begin to fall from her eyes as I looked at them as they stared at me.

"Mom." I begged.

"I can't." She sobbed out. Putting a hand up to her face.

I began to wish I too could cry and not just a tear or two. Actually bawl like a baby cry. She was my mother. I loved her. It was the least I could do.

"Please, mom tell them. What do you mean you can't? You can. Please. Mommy, please." I looked at her and once again fell to my knees and the tears began to fall. They fell relentlessly. Unyielding they streaked down my face as I was level with the bed. I smelled the salt form them as they splattered to the ground. I hadn't called her mommy since I was seven.

"I can't." She repeated and shook her head while more tears came. "Honey, it's true. I can feel the difference in me. Just remember baby, I love you. I always have and always will. Remembe," She smiled a weak smile trying to cheer me up. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be.

"You're a liar." I whispered quietly looking at the ground."If you loved me, you wouldn't leave me. You wouldn't desert me or Phil or dad. We have been here and we're the ones suffering, you are the one giving up mom, not us. We love you, but you can't honestly say you love us." My words came out as a hiss and I turned my back on my mother. I couldn't believe her words and I felt the sharpness in my own. I could tell it would have been less painful for her if I had ripped out her heart and stomped on it. She had read that book to me when I was little and I loved it.

Phil had been quiet through all this his own tears being shed and yet finally he spoke up.

"Bella, don't talk to your mother like that." He said in a low, solemn, voice.

"Shut up, Phil. Stop trying to be my dad, you never will be!" I screeched and turned my back on him too.

"Bella, don't talk to him like that." My mother warned.

"I'll do you one better mom, I'll leave." I answered storming past the doctor causing him to knock into the wall to avoid being hit and slammed the door.

This was so hard. How could she leave? How could she back out on us? This was all her fault.

I heard Phil tell them he would be right back as I leaned up against the wall and slid down it. My legs were shaky and could hardly support me. I sat there crying into my knees. My arms gripping around my legs for support and comfort.

"Bella?" Phil asked sliding down to sit next to me.

"What." I answered crossly. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Bella, Do you remember the saying if you love someone let them go?" He asked me the both of us looking across the way at the other slip of white wall interrupted with doors on both sides.

"Yes, and that if they loved you they would come back."

"Well, Bella, if you love your mother you need to let her go. I'm trying, and it's hard. You know, I love your mother and when I think about it I would want her to do the same for me. If you think about it, she has to be in pain. And it has to be scary, don't you think? She needs us now Bella more than ever." He looked at me for the first time since the doctor had started telling us the news and his face was shiny like mine.

He ran a finger under my eyes and down my cheeks wiping away the remnants of tears.

"Do you really believe she doesn't love you?" He asked me.

"No."

"And don't you think she's in pain?" He did have a point.

"I guess so, yeah." I diverted my eyes from him hoping he wouldn't know that I thought he was right. I settled on the ground tracing the lines in between the strips of linoleum.

"What about her being scared. Wouldn't you be scared it you knew that your life is almost over. That everything is so uncertain?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw that he had cocked his head and was looking at me.

"I guess." I shrugged feeling bad about how I had acted.

"But it so hard. And isn't everything uncertain?" I felt like a child for once in my life but for some reason I didn't want to let go of the feeling.

"I know, Bella. Your father will be here soon and your mom's coming home with us." He smiled.

"Good." I looked down at my watch. "Geese it's already eight o'clock." So I decided to use Mason as an excuse.

"Look Phil, thanks for talking to me but I have to go. I have to meet some body." Phil got up and gave me his hand to pull myself up and I excepted.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Just remember Bella, your not alone in this."

"I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o0o0o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way home I drove slower trying to get back in the habit of abiding by the speed limit. Although it was really difficult I was still trying. After all dad would be here soon and he would kill me if he knew I drove the way I was driving. Besides unlike Edward I didn't have a built in radar so I was guaranteed to get caught and then where would I be with no license?

"Edward." I whispered trying to bring his face back to memory although it was rather difficult. I hadn't seen him in so long that I had began to forget his face.

"Why does every one I love leave me? First Edward, then his family, then mom, what next dad or Dawson, Candace, and Harrison?" I shook my head and hated to even think that.

I had just gotten off the interstate and was now on the back road again and had to pull over. I couldn't drive thinking about him.

I leaned my head back against the seat and looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled at me as if they were laughing.

"What did I do to you?" I looked down. "Edward, what did I ever do to deserve this? I never hurt you and yet you're hurting me in more ways than you could ever imagine."

I opened the door and stepped out. I looked around.

_I'm going to have to hunt soon anyway._ I thought.

I turned around and grabbed the already bloody sweatshirt from the back of the car to keep it from getting on my shirt and slid it on.

Next I raised the top of the convertible and locked it up. Then I took off into the woods.

I ran until I came to a huge oak. I could smell several squirrels up there and figured that was the best I was going to do in these boundaries.

Climbing the tree I was careful to keep as quiet as possible to keep from disturbing them and making them run.

Finally I reached the nest where several grown squirrels were asleep. I stuck my hand out and grabbed them. They squirmed but I dropped from the tree which momentarily seemed to freeze them but they started up again when we hit ground.

I just snapped there necks like twigs to get it over with. I wanted to get home and clean up before having to go and meet up with Mason.

As soon as the snapping of bones hit my ears my fangs began to grow and I sank my teeth into the still little bodies.

The blood was refreshing and slid down my throat easily. I was so warm and delicious.

After devouring the three I decided to head back it would tie me over until tomorrow evening at the very least.

I ran back to the car to find it undisturbed. As I ripped off the sweat shirt I could feel my fangs completely go back and my gums heal up.

Running a tongue over my teeth I checked to be sure that they were back in place and threw the sweat shirt into the back before high tailing it home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o0o0o------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened the door and stepped into the still dark house. My mother was already in bed and I could hear through the walls and Phil was crying. I felt so terrible for him. He was losing a wife, a lover, a soul mate.

"I'm sorry." I whispered a quiet condolence and walked into my bedroom. It looked the same as when I had left it that morning.

I walked over to the wooden chest and grabbed my bag containing my toiletries and headed into the bathroom connected to my room. I pulled out a blue fluffy towel from in the closet behind the door and turned on the shower.

I pulled out the soap and shampoo from the bag and set it inside the shower before taking off my clothes and getting in.

The water was warm and fresh. It relaxed my muscles and seemed to wash away all of my fears. Everything terrible that was happening in my life didn't seem so terrible when you had warm water washing over you and making you feel like new.

After I had taken care of everything that needed to be taken care of I reluctantly turned off the water and gathered myself up in my towel. I wrapped it around me and walked into my bedroom to pick out something to wear. I settled on a bright blue polo shirt that Candace had bought me from Abercrombie as well as a mini skirt.

But of course I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those things if I hadn't had the black leggings on underneath. Way too revealing. So I threw on my clothes and hurried to dry my hair. It took forever but I finally finished and just left it to cascade down my back.

I didn't bother with make up because I no longer needed any. But even if I did need it more than likely I wouldn't have bothered with it, anyways.

Once again I climbed out my window and instead of taking my time I raced to meet him at the bench in which I had left him.

I was so nervous at first. I didn't think that he would show. I wasn't positive at all. I figured he really didn't care but as I arrived closer to the spot I could see him plain as day sitting there looking down at him hands twiddling his thumbs.

I let out a sigh of relief and came to a halt before he could see me. I casually approached him and as I did he stood up probably shocked that I too showed up.

I walked up to him and stuck out my hand for him to take.

"Hi, I'm Allyson." I smiled brightly at him.

"Mason." I watched as a slight breeze ruffled his hair and blew his bangs across his forehead as he too smiled revealing a set of pefect white teeth.

I noticed we were still shaking hands and let go. Good god he's gorgeous.

"Why don't we sit down." I motioned toward the seat and we both walked over and sat down.

"So, why aren't you running yet?"

**Hey Everyone. Thanks for reading now don't forget to press that pretty purple button and send me a review. And when you do since we both know you want to don't forget to tell me if you wouldn't mind being a Beta. Thanks. )**


	18. Chapter 18 Unfamiliar

**A/n: Hey Guys, I am soooo sorry I haven't updated lately, but trust me if I could have I would have. My brother put a virus on my computer and I no longer have internet or any document I ever created. It is aweful and I want to cry. :O Anyways, Sorry agian and thanks for sticking with me. I am really thankful for it. Don't forget to review guys. I need them to be motivated and quite frankly they were what kept me writing instead of giving up when I lost everything. So don't forget to leave me a review.**

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Twilight.**

**Unfamiliar**

I watched him for a moment. ; assessing all his features.

"I'm sorry." He cocked his head to the side like a dog and looked at me.

"I asked why you weren't running. The way I see it, either you have lost your mind or you don't know." I looked out into the night. It was beautiful. The dark consumed the both of us and we both were quiet for a moment.

"Well, I'm not sure really." He finally said after an awkward silence.

"Okay well did you do your 'homework?'?" I raised the middle and pointer finger on both of my hands and bent them to look like quotation marks.

He laughed a nervous laughed and then answered, "Yes."

"Well," I asked looking over at him.

He seemed to know what I was getting at. "I didn't get these answers on my own." He seemed to deliberate on this a moment. "Of course he doesn't know why I wanted the information." He was rambling at this point.

"Okay, but what are the answers." He seemed to think about it a moment and I could hear his heart beat quicken. He was getting even more nervous.

"Well, a, um, alien? " He shrugged. The look on his face showed he seemed to think this impossible. He laughed nervously, it was shaky and not controlled very well but it was still beautiful.

"Sorry, your way off." I laughed with a great effort but it did none the less sound convincing, at least to me.

"How about," He looked up at the sky as he decided on what it was he wanted to say next. "A werewolf." His statement was almost a matter of fact one.

"Nope, but your getting warmer." was my only reply. I tried to sit composed in front of him but it was hard. My hands kept fidgeting no matter how hard I tried to remain composed.

"Alright," He was joking now, you could hear it in his voice. "A creature of the night, a blood sucker, a vamp." His laugh was so much more composed this time and it was almost mocking,

My eyes were sad as AI watched him laugh. I said nothing and never needed to. My expression said it all. Was this really what he thought of me, of my kind, a mockery, a joke?  
He continued to laugh until he finally looked up at my face and realized I wasn't laughing. Finally realization dawned on him. He stared blankly at my face for a moment.

"Are you serious?" He seemed to say. His eyes stopped twinkling with laughter as he watched my face, motionless except for the small rise and fall in his perfect chest.

"So Victoria, she was a…" He didn't finish his sentence and when he paused I drew in an unnecessary breath and answered him.

"Yeah, that, that is why I had to kill her. To protect you from her." I watched as several emotions flickered across his face at once. Finally it decided on scared.

"So she was going to…" Again he didn't finish his sentence. He stared at me as I nodded silently. His face grew very pale.

"Then you're going to…" He looked at me horrified. With his mouth hanging open. His expression probably matching mine exactly as if it were a mirror.

"Mason, I would never. I'm a 'vegetarian' if you will. I eat or drink rather only from animals. His expression eased slightly.

"So you're not going to?" He confirmed.

"No, of course not." My expression was less tense now, much more relaxed.

"Okay." Mason said snapping his fingers and then hitting the outside of his fists together.

I wanted to say "So" but I didn't I just sat there in an awkward silence. Although I soon became glad for the silence. If it hadn't been for it, I never would have heard the faint calling of my name.

"Bella!" It was frantic and scared. I looked over at Mason and although I had to I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to sit right here next to him and into his eyes for forever.

"I," I looked at him, my face growing distorted with sadness. "I have to go."

I rose and watched as he did too. "Bye." I nodded after my words and took off in the direction of my house never looking back for fear I would turn around and run back to him. The person standing in the darkness not bothering to tell me "bye."

The dark consumed everything around me. The air blew at my face and whipped my hair back as I ran faster and faster.

Finally I reached my destination. Climbing through the window I scurried to shut it and get to mom and Phil's room. Frantic I threw open my bed room door, knocking a hole in the wall where the door knob had hit.

"Crack." I cursed as I continued to their room fighting to control my speed.

"Phil?" I threw open the door to their bedroom with more caution than I had when I opened mine.

My mother was lying sprawled out in the floor with her head in his lap. She was wheezing and the breath she was getting were very shallow. Her face was even more pale than normal.

"Mom?" I said walking over and dropping to my knees. I grasped her hands in mine and watched her. She was unconscious.

"Where have you been?" Phil stared at me. "I've been calling for you for the last 10 minutes."

"Sorry, I didn't hear. What happened?" I responded watching his pained face.

"I'll tell you later. Go call an ambulance!" He pointed toward the door and spoke, "Go!"

I jumped up and walked to the phone tying to remain calm all the while wishing I could just run her there. It would have been so much faster than waiting for those slow humans to get here.

I picked up the cordless in the hallway and dialed the numbers9-1-1. I waited, my foot on the floor tapping as a woman picked up on the other end of the line.

"Do you need fire, police, or medic?" She questioned in a firm voice making me feel like a child.

"Medic." I responded.

"Ma'am, they are on their way." She paused and I jumped in eager to get back to my mother.

"Okay, thanks." I began to hang up when I heard a voice screaming at me.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" She was trying to get a response.

"Yes?" I answered. I was growing desperate to get back down the hall and into the familiar room. My mother's breathing was becoming less and less. I could almost smell death in the air.

"Ma'am, talk to her, is she conscious?" She was stalling. Trying to give the ambulance time to get here.

"No, I don't think so, hold on." I hit the hold button and raced down the hallway. To my surprise not tripping.

"Phil, is she conscious?" He shook his head and stared back down at his wife; eyes full of unshed tears.

I ran back down the hallway this time I did trip. I hit the hour and shook my head making sure it was still attached to the rest of my body. Of course it was and I looked back to find the culprit. It was a dirty, white tube sock.

"Stupid thing." I jumped up flinging it out of sight and ran to the piece of furniture where the phone sat.

I picked up the receiver and put it to my ear.

"Mrs., You there?" I looked around as if I were searching for her in the room.

"Yes, I'm here." She answered.

"Okay, I just checked. She isn't conscious and hardly breathing." I glanced back at the room wondering where the ambulance was. "They had better get here quick."

"Alright, I'm sure they are on their way, Miss. I am going to let you go but remember try to get her talking or responding in anyway and stay calm. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Talk and stay calm/ I'll try." I told myself more than the woman on the other end of the phone.

I sat the phone down and tried to walk back to the room where my mother and Phil were still in the floor.

I reached the door frame and stood there for a moment/ I tried to soak in all of my surroundings, but couldn't so I shook my head to bring me back to recent events.

I hurried over to my mom and knelt down to come to find my knees with the soft carpet. Phil was staring at me skeptically but I ignored him.

"Mom." I shook her slightly.

"Bella, what are you doing?"He asked me.

Again I ignored him, "Mom, come back." I continued to stare at her with pleading eyes.

"Please." I continued to beg as I watched her eye lashes twitch and hear her breath becoming faint. I tried a different approach. "Mom, who am I?" I glanced at the hand that wasn't in Phil's hands and grabbed it up from the floor.

Nothing no response at all.

"Mom, when is my birthday?" I urged.

"Still nothing began to hear sirens in the background. I stood up.

"I'll be back. Keep talking to her." I began to leave the room.

"Where are you going? He asked incredulously. His sensitive ears obviously hadn't heard it yet.

"I'll be back." I promised, as I swept out of the room and hurried down the hallway to the door where I was met by men in paramedic uniforms.

As I opened the door they seemed to be taken aback.

"She's down the hall first door on your left." I pointed and the lead man shook his head and proceeded down the path to which I was pointing. The other two men close behind him.

I heard them ask Phil to step away and as I came to the door frame he met me there.

They hooked her up to a breathing machine and carried her out to put her on a stretcher.

Phil and I trailed out after them. He put his arm around my shoulders and said, "Its okay, she's going to be alright." As far as I could tell though he was speaking more to himself than to me.

The lease medic approached us, "Are you her husband?"

Phil nodded, "I am."

"Will you be riding with her?" He looked back at me while taking a step forward after the medic.

"Coming?" He glanced back as if he already knew the answer was going to be "yes."

"I'll meet you there.

"I nodded at my words and stuffed my hands into my back pockets.

He nodded at me and left climbing into the back of the ambulance giving me one sad glance before disappearing behind metal doors.

They drove off turning on the sirens and for the first time I noticed a crowd had gathered.

I ignored the questions that were being thrown at me left and right as I got into the little.

As I sat there wishing to be able to cry something caught my eye in the rear view mirror.

**Thanks for reading, now review. Hehe. You know you want to. :)**

**White Cloud Dreamer**


	19. Chapter 19 A Smooth Voice

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken so long to post. I was in the hospital for days and between school and homework I hardly ever get to use my computer any more. It is so annoying. So anyways, I hope this helps to show you guys I am not lying, she will meet up with him, but like I said, you have to be patient. Thanks to all my darling reviewers. You are all wonderful and thanks so much for sticking with me. You guys are awesome, now let me shut up and get you to reading.**

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**The Smooth Voice**

I sat there staring at the light reflecting off the rear view mirror that was threatening to blind me at any second. I watched as the door was thrown open and a figure with long baggy jeans stepped out of the car. I couldn't see his upper body because he was too tall but I continued to watch. Soon they were at the car and had opened my door.

"Bella?" The smooth voice asked.

"Oh my God, Emmett," I scrambled to get out of the car so I could hug him. "Where have you been?" After I hugged him I began looking around for Edward in hope that maybe he would be here too.

"Where's Edward?" I looked up at him but he didn't say anything. "Emmett, where is Edward?"

"Bella, he's not here." I looked up at him.

"What, why?"

"He doesn't even know that I'm here."

"Why are you here, Emmett?" I looked at him, my heart wrenching from being so close to someone like Edward but so far from Edward himself. I wanted to cry and I could feel the tears building up threatening to fall relentlessly down my face.

"I'm sorry about your mom." He looked at me before engulfing me in one of those so familiar bear hugs. Although this time he didn't put much playfulness into it like he use too.

"Oh, Mom!" I let go and jumped back into the car. "Emmett, don't just stand there come on, get in." I watched him as his face twisted when a different emotion hit him.

"Why aren't you getting in? Come on, we have to go."

"Not this time, Bella. I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground.

"Why are you here, Emmett?" I was getting annoyed. My mother needed me and Emmett obviously was refusing to be with me when Edward would not. I couldn't afford to waste time like this, even if it was Emmett.

"For you." He stated clearly and matter-of-factly.

"For me?" I was confused.

"I am here to take you back with me; back to Edward."

"I can't, Emmett. My mom, she's dying I can't leave her, not now."

"I hate to ask this of you, but Edward needs you, Bella."

"My mother needs me more." I answered, a tear rolling down my cheek.

He made a weird face but I continued. "And besides, he's the one that left me, remember."

"I know and if he knew that I have been here he would uproot us again and change our names, our life, our everything."

"Emmett, it's not like I don't want to come. I want to be there for him. I do, but I have to be here for my mom."

"Where had he uprooted you to, anyways?" I shoved the tear away and continued to watch his face.

"Alaska; a small village not far from the boarder." He looked down at the ground that was so far from his face. He was so tall.

"I'll be there as soon as I leave here; I promise." I looked at him as he raised his head back up to look at me.

"You have to hurry, Bella, I don't know how long we can hide this from him."

"I will. I'll call you when I'm headed your way. Do you have the same number?"

"Yes, I do. Okay, but hurry, Bella." I swiveled in my seat to face the wheel and went to start the engine when I heard his voice again.

"I'm glad you finally got the one thing Edward ever denied you." He watched my expression and when I didn't respond he said, "Immortality."

I looked at him. Was he mad at me because of it? How could he blame me if he was? I wasn't the only one that had wanted the change. There were several vampires routing for me too. Emmett was one of them.

"Bye, Bella." He turned and walked away leaving me staring out my window at a form that was gone all too quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0o0o0------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked through the automatic doors and into a huge lobby. It was pretty quiet except for the occasional crying baby or child. I hurried up to the front desk where I came to find the same old woman that had been there before. She glanced up from a different grocery store paper back and began typing something into the computer.

"Floor 3 the waiting room." She looked up at me as if challenging me to question her.

"Renee, correct" I asked her making sure we were talking about the same woman.

"Yep" She answered looking back down at her book yawning.

I left and made my way to the same elevator. After pressing the button and watching it light up I began to hear sounds coming from the elevator shaft as it slowly crept toward my level.

The doors dinged open and I got in. I road patiently up to the third floor as tears began to slowly fall down my cheeks. I stepped off and into a hallway, it was much too quiet and even for my ears. I could hear crying off in the background somewhere but it's a hospital, I expected it.

I turned the corner pushing open a pair of double doors that took me into a waiting room. I saw Phil bent over his knees and sobbing. Oh Lord make it stop.

"Phil?" I walked over to him and he immediately pushed the tears away and stood up. He wrapped his arms around me and since it was a warm, comforting body I didn't object.

"What are they saying, Phil."

"Her lungs have almost completely collapsed, but they think maybe they can fix it. They're doctors, they can do anything. They'll fix your mom right up, Bella." He told me this but I would bet that he was telling himself more than me.

I let go and sat down beside him. I sat there for I don't know how long before someone finally came out to speak with us. Although once he was out there I can't say that I wanted him to stay.

"Miss. Isabella Swan, Mr. Phil Garcino" He looked at his sheet.

Phil nodded, "Yes"

"I'm afraid your wife's condition was much too extreme. We lost her, I'm terribly sorry for your loss." He looked at the ground. I had kept quiet but now I was speaking my mind.

"My mother is dead and all you're saying is 'Sorry for your loss'. This is supposed to be a hospital for god sakes and you let her die. What kind of hospital let's their patients die! Oh my god. Oh my god, my mother's dead. She's dead, she's gone. Oh my god my mom is gone!" I fell to my knees and cried. I didn't care if people were staring I didn't care about Edward all I cared about was that I never got to tell her goodbye.

She was dead and never coming back. I had to get up and be strong. I stood up and turned around, "Phil I need to get out of here a while, I'll see you back at the house, okay." I wasn't asking his permission, I was leaving. I turned around and headed back out the way I came. On the way home I held it together pretty well until finally I lost it and I had to get a grip. I was going to wreck if I didn't pull the car over and calm myself down.

I held onto the steering wheel and eased the car to a stop beside the woods. I cried for several long minutes before realizing I could go and wait for Mason. Surely he might be there. He could comfort me, make me feel better.

I began running through the woods faster and faster still until I came to the clearing. I heard I couple on the bench where Mason and I would normally meet up and all though I didn't want to scare them I did want to see who they were. There was something strangely familiar about their smell.

I crept forward slowly not wanting to scare the couple but at the same time I was curious to see why there was such a familiar smell erupting from one of the two. I came up close enough to finally see what was so familiar. There just enough light being put off by a near by lamp post to see who these two were. It was…. MASON!

**Don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 20 A Shocker

**Author Note: Hey guys sorry this is so short but I just had to get through with this, so again, please no flames for the total shortness. Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Love ya'll. More reviewers the more cookies every one gets.**

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**A Shocker**

I stared in horror at what I was seeing. He had tongue stuck down some other girl's throat, but that's not all. One hand was taking off her shirt while the other… I wasn't going to even think about it anymore. Oh then that was when I noticed it wasn't just any other blonde. I had seen her before; at Carrabas she had been the blonde hostess that took my name before having another girl seat me.

My anger flared even though I knew it shouldn't have. It wasn't like I held claim to him or anything. We weren't even dating. Although I thought he had liked me back, I had saved his life and revealed my secret to him and this was how he thanked me. Well so be it, but I refused to see or hear from him ever again.

I quickly made my way to the side walk before padding over to the bench where they sat.

"Mason, is that you?" I sounded surprised although deep down I knew I wasn't.

He quickly detached himself from the blonde and looked over at me. He stood up, "Allyson?"

"Oh so it is. Sorry I just didn't recognize you with a girl attached to your face." I turned to walk away.

"Allyson, wait." He began to beg. Behind me I heard a girl yell.

"Who is that?!" She obviously was outraged.

"Allyson!" I took off before I had the chance to look back. Everything that had ever mattered to me no longer mattered. Everything except one, Edward.

My mother had left me. Edward had left me. Right now I just didn't seem to have much that I could call my own.

I ran back to my car and jumped in, accidentally slamming the door a little too hard. I floored it and got to the house as fast as I could; although I didn't expect to find another car sitting in the driveway.

I pulled in behind the red Cherokee and got out. The lights in the car were off so I continued into the house. I got right inside the door and all my old memories with my mom came flooding back to me and I dropped to my knees.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I screamed at the ceiling. "HOW DARE YOU!" "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME? HOW COULD YOU? YOU DESERTED ME! I PROMISED YOU I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU BUT YOU, YOU LEFT ME. ME AND PHIL AND DAD! I HATE YOU MOM! I HATE YOU!" I missed her so much. How could she leave? How could she give up. I decided then to never forgive her. I decided I wasn't going to cry over her again. It was her loss. It was her fault she left; I wasn't going to suffer because of her.

"Bella?" I looked up startled from my thoughts.

A figure emerged from back down the hallway came to me and helped me up.

"Bella, what happened? Why do you hate your mother?" My dad hugged me and I was sure he could guess what had happened.

"She left us. She deserted us. Not much else to say." I let go of my dad and walked to the door.

I could smell salt that wasn't from my tears. I assumed my Charlie was crying.

"I'm leaving dad, would you tell Phil for me?" I asked walking into my bedroom and throwing everything together. Soon he was out side the door frame.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked trying to suck it up. He wasn't doing a very good job though.

"Home, I'm tired of this place and of her memory; I'm over it and ready to move on with my life." I continued throwing things into my bag.

"But, But her funeral, aren't you going to stay for it?" He stared me down.

"No too much emotion, again I'm over it." I felt like I was being really heartless, but I couldn't get caught up in that.

"What is your problem, your mother just died and already you're ready to take off. How could you?" He shook his head and walked away.

I grabbed my bags and walked down the hallway to go out the door.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Phil that you left." I heard him call this after me as I headed out the door.

I loaded my bags into the trunk and I threw them in and opened the car door before jumping in. I didn't care who I had to hurt at this point I just needed comfort. I needed the one comforter that I had ever had. I needed my Edward now more than ever.

**Please Review! You know you want to!**

**White Cloud Dreamer**


	21. Chapter 21 What I Saw

**Listen, thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. They were great and seemed to make me smile every time I read them. I am really sorry for the length I know it is super short but this is all I have for now. Which brings up another thing I need to tell you all. I am so excited to be able to tell you that this is one of the last chapters. The next chapter is the last. I know I promised you Edward action and I never back down on a promise which means... you all are smart... you tell me. If you think it will be a good idea right me and let me know, and if you think I should end it after the next chapter let me know. Thanks to all of you. Your so great now please read and enjoy. D**

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**What I Saw**

It was dark on the road and everything around me was deserted. I was determined to get back to see Dawson, Candace and Harrison. I had missed them so much. Also I could use a hug from them all.

I opened the side compartment between the seats and pulled out Candace's little phone. I pressed the buttons to dial her number before balancing it between my shoulder and my ear.

I waited as it rang, once, twice, three times, four times before going to their recorder. Where are they lately?

I waited for the beep before recording my voice. "Hey guys it's me, Allyson, listen I'm on the way to see you all. Where have you been? Every time I call you aren't there. Well whatever it isn't all that important. Just give me a call when you get this message. Bye."

I hit the end button before laying it down in the cup holder. I drove through out the night. Taking the twists and turns in the road and handling them perfectly. I didn't have a clue where I was on the interstate when I looked at the clock that showed in bright numbers that it was 5:46 in the morning.

Which was why I was so surprised when I saw a green sign telling me that it was half a mile to Forks, Washington. I got off on my exit and drove down the winding path I knew would take me to Dawson's and another place I wasn't in the mood to visit. It would bring back much too pain. Although soon I would be back with the family that I loved so it wasn't going to be a big deal.

I pulled into the long driveway and sensed something wasn't right but ignored the feeling by simply dismissing it to the fact that I hadn't been here in a while. I parked out side the house and jumped out. I was so anxious to see them all again that I really didn't care about much right now. I raced up to the door and rang the bell. When no one answered I figured they weren't home yet so I walked around the house and went to where my window had been. Again I felt like something wasn't right but swallowed the feeling and jumped up to the ledge and pried it open with my fingers.

I stared through the window and what I saw shocked me.

"Oh my God." I whispered clasping my hand over my mouth almost causing me to lose my balance. I climbed in through the window to find that what I had seen through the window was no mistake. It was real, completely and utterly real.

**Thanks for reading. I apologize again for the length. I know it is completely short but I had no more to add. Thanks for reading. Now please don't forget to review. It means alot.**

**White Cloud Dreamer**


	22. Chapter 22 ROOM and HOUSE

MY ROOM ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE HOUSE WAS IN DISARRAY. 


	23. author's note please read!

Alright everybody, what i was going to do, is begin a sequel but instead I have decided that I will just continue to update this story. So if you have read the sequel these next couple of updates are only going to be those but if you have not then please, go ahead and read the story. Thanks so much and I apologize for keeping you waiting.

White Cloud Dreamer


	24. Chapter 23 Some said this was the end

**Hey Everyone,**

**Thank you so much for reading this and i'm so sorry for the wait. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to review. i would like to hear your opions on where you would like me to take this. **

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight**

Some said it was the ending. Me-I said it was just the beginning.

After all that had been taken away from me you would think that I would have given up. That all I would want to do was remain in my home and eat buckets and buckets of ice cream. Although now I can't say exactly that it is ice cream I crave. I would say it would be blood that replaced that craving. The thirst normal people have for sugar is the thirst that has been instilled in me for blood.

I have lost just about everything that had mattered to me; along with the new things that had come. After all I had lost my mother Renee to breast cancer and my father has become so depressed from this that even with me still living and breathing (so he thinks) he still has no reason to wake up in the morning. His job has given him the time to recuperate although I wouldn't say that he ever will. She was the love of his life until that one day when it all became to hard for her and she packed me, my things and herself up and left for forever. Even years later he never stopped loving her; which is exactly why he will never get over her death.

Then I lost the best thing that had ever happened to me. I lost my Edward Anthony Mason Cullen because he was afraid he would kill me out of blood lust. However, I ended up dying anyway, but a different dying than anyone who didn't know Cullen's could even begin to imagine. He left me, taking his whole family with him to some where up until recently I hadn't known. It was only because of Emmett, the brother I never had, that I do know now.

Then after his leaving I made new friends and began developing a bond with them. They were so like the Cullen's in everyway that it was a little creepy. Candace held such a resemblance to Alice, although nothing ever could replace her. Then the bond that Harrison and Candace held was such like the one Alice and Jasper had that it was uncanny. And Dawson, Dawson was almost like another Edward, I could never love him the way I had loved Edward that was for sure, but at least it had helped fill the void that Edward left the day he said "goodbye". The day I felt I had betrayed him even though I have been told it was not my fault. Just a bad decision turned worse I suppose.

They hardly knew me and yet they gave me everything I needed to help me get to see my dying mother when I heard the news. In fact it was one of the males, Dawson who changed me to what I am today; to the new vampire that I have become. He was stronger than Edward. I had never wanted to be changed by anyone other than him. Although the opportunity presented itself to me and I took it in hopes that when Edward saw it was too late to save me from eternal damnation that maybe, just maybe, he would come back to me. So I would no longer need a substitute to fill the void; that maybe by having the real thing it would disappear all together. Well, it was a hope, because unfortunately he left before I was able to show him the new me.

Now, you haven't heard exactly how I lost Candace, Dawson and Harrison. This brings me to where I left off in the story; in the telling of what had happened so far.

I had jumped up on to the ledge of the window that led to the room I had stayed in as their guest. When I gazed through the window expecting to find the same clean room with a dark chestnut dresser propped between the windows, a matching four poster bed with night chests on both sides and beautiful art on the ceiling and walls that I had left; I instead found broken night chests and the drawers in the dresser strewn everywhere. The bed was tattered and goose down feathers were left where they had fallen everywhere from the slicing of pillows. Quickly I pushed up the window that had been left unlocked just like I had left it and climbed through the window careful to be sure that no one still remained.

I walked through the house to be sure it wasn't just Candace and Harrison having more of their "fun" and believe me, it wasn't. The hall way had claw marks in the carpet and the walls with something I could exactly detect on it. Although I smelled a great amount of salt in the air.

I began to think back now and it all made sense. They had never answered my calls and the weird feeling I had when I had entered the premises. Although it was so strange, what hadn't they told me? Why would someone do this? Who could have done this? Then, that was when I got to the worst part.

I could smell blood, human blood and was forced to hold my breath. The words were written as if it was to me, but how could they be Victoria was dead, Laurent was up north, and I just didn't believe Edward could have done it. Why would he? Emmett had no reason to but he was there. He told me so the night he came to my house. If he hadn't done it, why hadn't he told me about it?

The blood was eerie and made my dead skin crawl. I turned my back on it and continued through the rest of the downstairs hoping I could forget about it. That maybe I could find other clues. Although now the red letters were etched in my head for eternity, the glowing letters read, "Bring yourself to the Volturi or they die. If you don't come we will know."

I was going to have to get to Edward for answers. Who was this group? Where were they? I was so confused, if it really was for me, why?

I walked through the rest of the house although it was no different then what I first saw. Things destroyed and lying scattered randomly in every direction.

I turned around and headed back the way I had come. On the way up the first flight of stairs I heard glass cracking and backed up one step. I knelt down and picked up the picture frame that was now vacant. It was broken and cracked and my first thought was that it had come from Dawson's dresser, containing the black and white pictures of his family. So holding it in my hand I raced up the stairs and stood in front of what remained of his desk. The rest of the collection too lay flattened and cracked on the floor. Also like the other I now held, they had no pictures. Although the closer I looked I did see a messy script inside the ones on the floor reading, "Candace and I", "Mom and Dad" and "The Family".

I turned my attention back to the black wooden frame I still held. I peered closer and saw in the same messy handwriting, "Allyson and I".

I thought back to when Candace had taken our picture together on the sofa. I wanted to cry but I refused to allow myself. It was weakness and I wouldn't have it.

I decided then that I might not have been able to save my mom, but I would die if I had to just to give them their life back. They had done so much for me, and in return I would do the same.

I lay the frame down and stood to head out of the room. I ran and jumped out of the window before walking over to the car and got in.

I zipped out of the driveway and reached for the phone. I dialed Emmett and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He spoke.

"Emmett?" I asked to be sure I dialed the right number.

"Thank god, Bella. I'm so glad your coming." He sighed.

"Emmett, is he anywhere near you?" I looked around automatically even though I didn't need to, habit I suppose.

"No, they're out hunting." He confirmed.

"Good." I was relived to hear this. I guess it was perfect timing.

"Yeah, I'm near my dad's house heading to you now." I wasn't going to mention Dawson or anyone yet. I was going to be face to face before asking.

"Okay, we are in a small town just outside of Canada. Do you know the way to come?"

"Yeah, I'll be there by morning. Please just think of anything other than me coming and you coming to see me, okay?" I didn't think it would be hard, but I just thought I might tell him anyway.

"Okay, and Bella, I'm sorry about your mom, really." His voice had dropped to a whisper that had I not had heightened hearing I wouldn't have heard him.

"Thanks, bye." I said quickly hanging up. I closed the phone and put it away. I wasn't going to say anymore about her. One way or the other I was going to block her from my memory completely; as if she never were.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0o0o0----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stopped at a motel to change my clothes and be ready to see everyone. Most of the time I would not really care, but now was not ordinary; I checked in and got my room key. My bag wasn't too heavy for me obviously, so I jerked it up out of the trunk and went to my room.

When I got there I checked it out a little before sitting my suitcase on the bed and went to jump in the shower.

The water felt good as it began beating down on my back. I washed my hair and body and got out, wrapping myself up in a white, fluffy, towel before heading to get my clothes on.

I pulled out a blue long sleeve oxford shirt and with white pinstripes and a pair of faded blue jeans.

I pulled on the white tank top over my head before buttoning up my long sleeve shirt on over it, then adding the jeans.

I laid out my blue unisex jacket that I had worn on my first day at Forks High School.

I walked over to the hair dryer hanging on the wall. I ran a brush through my tangled hair before drying. I felt no need to put on any make up after so I was finished with that.

I slipped on my jacket and threw everything together before handing my key back to the man at the desk and loading my car to finish my drive in to Alaska.

I was so excited about seeing Edward again I had called Emmett, and I was happy to hear Edward was still out hunting. I also got their address. It was a relief because I didn't want to give him a chance to run away.

Before I knew it I was sitting out side a very new looking home. It was dark so I couldn't see much detail. Truth be told I hadn't seen much but trees for the last five miles.

I got out of the car and walked up to the big front porch. I rang the bell and within seconds Emmett was there.

He didn't say anything. He just grabbed me up in a huge bear hug like I remembered from back when Edward and I were still inseparable. It let my feet dangling in midair and it was a good thing I didn't need to breathe because I would have been suffocating by now. Although it felt so good to finally be able to hug him back to some degree.

Emmett finally set me down and walked into his house so I assumed he wanted me to follow.

"It's great to see you again." He smiled over his shoulder at me.

We sat down on the couch that I remembered. The things in the house were so familiar but the walls felt colder and gave me chill.

He sat across from me. "How are you?" He asked. He seemed so happy to see me.

"Good and you?" I looked at him and obviously he noticed it too; the sound of people running.

I froze and my eyes must have gotten huge. I saw Emmett's eyes grow huge as well and figured that was how mine looked. I guessed he began thinking of Rosalie again.

I heard most of the feet on the wood and Edward was speaking. "Emmett is thinking of you again." He sighed and sounded so depressed it was even driving me crazy.

I heard most of the feet on the wood now and the door knob turned and Edward was the first to walk through it, but barely.

"Emmett, you're disgusting you know---" He didn't finish his sentence. His head jerked straight up and I saw those beautiful topaz eyes starring from me to Emmett in shock.

Then they were locked with mine.

**Please don't forget to review. **

**White Cloud Dreamer**


	25. Chapter 25 Until Death

**Hey Everyone,**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, although I would really appreciate it if I got more. Okay, so I would really like to hear what you want to see happen in their future. I hope you enjoy the story. I have altered it some, so if oyu already read this chapter on Searching I would advise you re-read it. Thanks to everyone.**

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Until Death**

He stiffened where he stood in the doorway. I watched as the rest of his family pushed at him trying to get him to move. He watched me not moving from where he stood even through all the protests and whining. Edward looked me up and down and I couldn't help but smile with satisfaction at getting what I had wanted for a long time.

"Edward, what the?!" Rosalie managed to shove him out of the way so she was able to slide in.

"You little BITCH," She screeched once having caught sight of me. Everyone else moved in through the room Rosalie had made and was now standing quiet and still not daring interrupt her. "how dare you show up here?!"

Carlisle finally got over the shock and spoke, "Enough, Rosalie, let Edward talk."

I couldn't take it anymore and those stupid tears came flowing down my cheeks. I began to feel my cheeks burning and knew they, some how, were blushing. I still had yet to figure out how they were doing this.

"Bella?" Edward asked as he walked over to where I sat and knelt down to be level with my face. "What have you done?" He looked my face over as if searching for an answer in my eyes, on my cheeks, and on my lips. His eyes where sad and sorry as they starred at my lips before snapping back up to my own red eyes that had been covered with brown contacts. I could feel Emmett beside me move and go over to his family but ignored him.

"I told you I loved you and that you couldn't keep me human forever. I told you that if you weren't willing to change me unfortunately I would find another way. I went through with my promise, Edward." I said this looking down at my hands that were wound together. Edward followed my gaze and moved to hold them in his hands. I had thought he would be mad but he wasn't. He picked me up and hugged me, and for once I could finally hug him back.

I was clinging to his body when I felt it stiffen and I knew something wasn't right. It was as if he had just remembered something terrible.

"Edward, you okay?" I whispered into his ear even though I knew the whole family could still hear it.

He set me down. "You need to leave, Bella." He looked down at me.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"You can stay tonight, but should be gone in the morning." He said looking over my head. I felt like he was ashamed, like he couldn't even look at me. It really hurt, but I ignored the pain that was wrenching in my stomach.

Before I knew it he had left in the blink of an eye. I decided against following him even though I knew if I wanted to I could catch him.

I sat down on the couch and Alice came and sat down beside me. "I'm sorry."

I looked up to see if I could tell why she had said this. When I did I noticed Jasper and Emmett standing around the couch with Rosalie standing where she was originally and Carlisle and Esme were hanging back, also, giving us our room.

"For what?" I looked at her cocking my head.

"Bella, this is all my fault. I had a vision of you and Edward kissing on the steps out side of our house and so I assumed if I sent Emmett to get you that he would take you back. I'm so sorry. I never knew this would happen." She looked ashamed of herself.

"Alice, it is not your fault. Let's forget about that right now. We need to talk; I don't have much time." I looked over at Emmett thinking of the house and knowing he couldn't have done it.

"Emmett!" Rosalie screeched behind us.

"I have to go. Sorry, Bella." Emmett turned and walked away and Jasper moved closer in to his place.

"It's okay," I shook my head to keep myself from becoming distracted and look back to Alice. "anyway, Alice who is the Volturi?" She froze along with Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper. What had I said? I got the reaction a young child might if they said a new word they had just learned but it had turned out to be a curse word. It was weird.

"Why?" She glanced around nervously. She tried to regain her composure but it still wasn't all there.

"I went to see Dawson and Candace to give them back the car they had leant me when I, well, when I left and to thank them. When I got there the house had been turned upside down and someone has strewn human blood through out it." I looked over at her. She and everyone else were still tense. What weren't they telling me?

"So, what are you saying, Bella?" She asked quietly.

"Well, on the door in blood there was written," I stopped as I notice Alice was having a vision. Jasper walked over to her and grasped her hands in his. I got up and stood while Jasper took my place beside her and held her hands.

Everyone watched her until she came out of it. She was panting for unnecessary breaths as she looked up at me.

"Was it the same?" She finally shifted her gaze to Carlisle as she heard his soft spoken words. She nodded her head, shifting her gaze back to me.

"Obviously, Bella, you're meant to be a part of our family. Alice mainly has visions of all of us, of her family" he motioned with his eyes around the room. "although since you left Alice has not stop having visions of you and most are the same, am I correct in saying this, Alice."

"Yes, mainly of when you were walking through out their house and when you saw the writing on the door, 'Bring yourself to the Volturi or they die, If you don't come we will know.' I saw what you saw although it was as if I were a figure watching you. Your reactions, your facial expressions, it was as if I was studying all about you." She continued to look at me. "As if someone had been watching you in the house and you I was simply seeing what they were seeing."

"As you know I only had visions of the future," Of course I caught her verb usage.

"Had?" I asked.

"Ever since you made the vision happen, rather than dissipating, it has gotten more intense, as if with every vision I have of you, the closer I get in the vision to actually touching you." I felt bad for her. She seemed really confused. "As if with every decision you have made it has brought the Volturi closer to choosing what to do with your friends, with you."

"If you know about the writing, then you know about the Volturi, which means then that Edward does too," I couldn't keep myself from asking it even if I had truly wanted to. "Is that why Edward is sending me away? You never told me, Alice, who are they?" I asked looking from Jasper to Esme, who I had forgot was even here, then to Carlisle and to Alice searching for answers.

"As for Edward, I can not answer," Carlisle spoke, he looked down ashamed. "But as to the Volturi, with that I may be able to help. They are a very powerful coven in Italy. Their leader Aro and I use to be friends and I suppose still are at least on friendly terms, he has the power to see the memories of a person or thoughts of a person through out the sourse of his entire life simply by touching him. As for another one in his coven, Jane, she has ways of getting people to accommodate herself or Aro. They found out about our coven and had wanted Alice and Edward to join them but they refused. You see, Bella, they see not the way you or I do. They live for..." I cut him off.

"Human blood." It certainly made sense. I had smelled it back in the house and no one I knew killed humans.

"Correct. So as you see it would have been rather difficult for them." I felt he would have said more but we were interrupted by a cry from behind me. "Bella, you can't go!" I turned quickly to discover Alice having another vision.

"What?" I asked confused taking a step closer to her. I assumed she was talking to me in her vision. She began screaming again, "Oh God, Bella, No!" She reached out her hand and her eyes went back to their former place where they could have been. Jasper put his hand on top of Alice's knee and she grasp it. She looked at me, just as everyone else did too. I was now the center of attention and I can't say I enjoyed it.

"I touched you. I finally touched you in my vision." She panted. "When I did, you were in Italy being torn to shreds."

For a minute the meaning of her words didn't truly kick in. When they did, though, I didn't realize but I stopped breathing. It was as if someone had just kicked me hard in the stomach and I could no longer get air.

I ran out of the house to find Edward. How could I die? I was a vampire; my life had just truly begun, right? Well, if it was going too end soon, there were several things that I was going to do differently.

I raced through the woods tracking his scent in the air. After about a hundred trees in all directions I found him hunched over with his face in his hands sitting on a boulder. I think, had it been possible, he would be crying.

"Edward?" I asked. His head snapped up at the sound of my approaching and he became more alert.

"Don't run, please. I really need to talk with you." I was pleading and obviously he could tell. I truly think that is what actually kept him there with me; instead of taking off in the other direction. There was no doubt in my mind that I could keep up with him now, especially by the way Dawson and Harrison had commented on my speed back at there house. I really missed them.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked walking over closer to him.

"No." He answered moving over some to make room for me to sit on the rock as well.

"Edward," I looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap. "You can't send my away now." Out of the corner of my eye I could see that he looked up at me in question. However, I ignored it and continued pretending that I had seen nothing.

"I need your help, Edward. If you send me away, you might as well, kill me right here and now. I know that you know about the Volturi taking my friends and leaving the blood on the door. Some how I know that you're not clueless about Alice's visions and if you turn a blind eye, then you might as well do the deed yourself. Besides she has already seen the out come, she has already seen me dying, is that waht you want! Is that what you truly want? To watch me die? Well, fine, I'll leave, I just hope you know that no matter what you choose, I will still love you." It was a little harsh, but it hurt me to that he knew all that was happening and still refused to help me. It hurt that he cared that little, however my voice softened at the end.

He stood up and walked over to the nearest tree. He lunged at it send his fist flying through the air and colliding with the wood. It created a deafening noise that went ringing through my ears. He seemed truly torn, but over what I couldn't tell.

"Bella, my family won't be safe if you stay. I have no choice." He remarked looking at the hole he had left. I sat calmly trying not to yell at him. Several times I had had to bite my tongue and actually had succeeded in doing so.

"Edward, do you honestly believe your family will be safe if I leave either?" I replied. They would find them too. I could feel it. They were next. "Look at what happened to Dawson, and Candace. At what happened to them just because they knew me." It felt like my unbeating heart was being wrenched tighter and tighter. It was all my fault that they were going to die. No, I wouldn't let that happen. I will save them with or without him.

"Don't talk of him. He is one of the reasons this is happening in the first place; the other is me." He looked down at the ground ashamed.

"What did you do, Edward?" I asked urging him on to continue.

"The Volturi came to visit me several days before I left you. They wanted me to bring yourself and Alice with me. I refused and they said okay, but they would get you another way. They will get you, Bella, I have never seen someone so determined to have something in all my years. So they have taken your 'friends'" He held his index fingers and middle fingers in quotation marks as her said the last word. "knowing that you would have no choice but to go to them, unless you're willing to let them die. As far as that goes though, they know you won't."

"Edward, this isn't your fault." I looked up into his beautiful topaz eyes as I finished speaking. "But if you send me away, knowing what I face, the end result will be your…" I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence because Edward had begun kissing me. It was tender and soft at first, but every second that went by it became more intense. It wasn't until then that I truly realized just how much I had missed him. I never wanted this to end. I wanted to stay happy and carefree as I was that second standing there with him, all other thoughts far from my mind, it truly was the best moment of my life. When we broke apart I gazed up at him and I could see the longing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Will you help me?" I tilted my head as I looked at him and he suppressed a chuckle.

"Until Death." He said smiling. I stretched up and met my lips to his. It was tender and I didn't wish to have such intensity this time. I just wanted fulfillment and I had gotten it after all. As I broke apart from him he took my hand in his and we headed back to his home.

**Thanks so much for reading, now please review. I would really like your opion on what you would like to see in their future. **

**White Cloud Dreamer**


	26. Chapter 26 Brave

**Hey Everyone,**

**Thanks to those who all reviewed, but I would like to see a alot more reviews if I am going to continue to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter it is sort of like chapter three on Searching, but has many changes. The beginnin is the same but the middle and end is completely different. Thanks again to my reviewers and thanks to all of my readers, even if you aren't reviewing. **

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Bravery**

I decided it would be fun to put my new ability to the test; to see if Dawson, Candace, and Harrison weren't just exaggerating.

"Race you!" I called from in front of him.

"No fair," He called from someplace behind me in mock annoyance. Although he soon began laughing and I continued to ignore him. I was determined to beat him. I wove in and out of trees and it felt just like Edward had once told me, 'running is second nature to me'. It was the truth; I hardly had to think about what I was doing. I pushed myself to go faster imagining what my run looked like. I remembered Edward's had been aggressive, like a cheetah perhaps. I began wondering what mine would remind me of. I ran faster and faster and began to see the residence. It was dark of course, but it was there.

I ran around one final tree before racing up to the steps and sitting down in one fluid motion. I sat there panting, and waiting to see him. I could feel the smirk on my face as he went speeding up about six or so seconds behind me.

"My god, Bella," He said, panting out of habit as well. "Since when can you out run me?" He asked walking up beside me and ruffling my hair, like he always use to do, before sitting down.

"Since I finally got a fair shot at trying to out run you; now at least the score at being able to do everything so well is tied up." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He seemed so free, so unguarded. Although in his eyes, deep, but still there, I could see fear and sadness.

"What are you thinking" He asked confused; probably about how my expression shifted from happy to questioning so quickly.

I didn't want to tell him the truth, because I knew his mood swings would quickly take over. "I…" Alice came bounding out of the house then and to my relief, cut me off.

"Make my vision right, Edward." She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and I suppose she began remembering it, because, he did something, he wouldn't normally have done. He leaned in and put his lips to mine and began moving them with mine even with Alice there. Although I was uncomfortable I was not going to make him stop, I didn't know when he would make me leave again, so I decided to enjoy it as long as I could.

All too soon we broke apart and Alice began cheering again. "I was right, I was right!" She chanted dancing around the front porch and soon we were joined by Emmett and Jasper. I was sure Esme and Carlisle were giving us our space, and as for Rosalie, well enough said.

The three began clapping and Edward and I stood only to have the breath knocked out of us by bodies running us over to hug the both of us.

Emmett jerked me up off the ground and hugged me. "Thank you for coming, I know it must have been hard to lose your mom and then come here knowing you might not get him back either." He hugged me harder and I could tell he was really sorry for my mom. Although I couldn't say I had any tears to cry for her.

"What happened to Bella's mom?" Edward asked when Jasper finally let him go. I could tell Emmett was filling him in without speaking.

"Bella, I'm so…" I raised a hand up to his mouth to make him to stop.

"It doesn't matter; she was weak and made the choice to give up on Phil and I. Her loss," I shrugged, it seemed to not matter much to me anymore.

"Bella, you can't blame your mom, she was---"

"Only human," I interrupted Alice. I already knew this, but it was still her fault, she was weak, she should have fought harder.

"Look guys," I said to them all. "She's dead, end of sentence." They all could tell that this discussion was over.

"Hey guys, will you give Bella and I some time to talk?" I looked at Alice and saw understanding in her eyes.

"Of course," Alice took Jasper by the arm and heard her whisper something in his ear that I wish I had not heard. Then the two of them darted into the house and up the stairs. Emmett trailed in after them.

"Edward, why did you make them go away?" I looked at him and there was sadness in his eyes. A sadness that would make you want to take all the pain away, even though there was no way.

"Bella, we need to talk about us." He looked down and watched his foot on the grass.

"I guess we do," I gave a weak smile and moved to sit back down on the step. I heard Edward flow and soon he had sat down beside me and took my hand.

"Isabella, I can tell you don't have as much trust in me as you use to. I see it in your eyes, you seem so guarded, and I am not saying I don't deserve it for what I did, I just wish to know your feelings on the subject." He looked at our hands intertwined together and I too looked at them.

"Edward what are you talking about? Of course I trust you; if I could lose my life I would trust you with it. You don't deserve to not be trusted; you did what you needed to do. Just like I'm going to need to do what I need to do; but I understand."

He cut me off. "Do you, I don't believe you do, Bella. I think that you believe I left you for your safety, and while that is true, I also left out of weakness, how could you understand that? How could you possibly forgive that? It is an unforgivable thing that I did to you, to leave because of my own weakness; to crush you because I had no strength; I just hope you do not hate me," It was as if he had forgotten the last part of my last statement, although he quickly remembered. "What do you need to do, Bella?"

"I could never and it is not unforgivable." I whispered so low I couldn't even be sure that I had truly said it. "Edward, I hold nothing against you. I am angry at you by any means, and as for trusting you, I may not trust you as much as I did before you left, but I will grow to trust you again, it is just hard, knowing what you did won't happen again. But like I said I just need time to trust you again, that's all time. "

"So are we going to try this again, or should we remain friends? What do you need to do?" He looked at me with eyes that held an eternity of pain and suffering. I could see in his eyes he worried about my decision.

"Edward, I could never dream of letting you slip away again. The emptiness I felt when you left was enough to feel for a lifetime. I never want to be without you again. Not ever will I let you go again I'm staying with you, Edward. I'm here to stay." I smiled brightly at him and I could see if he could, he would be crying. He took me in an embrace and hugged me tightly. I felt him breakout in tearless sobs. I hugged him and the same thing came over me. I shook along with him and after a while we calmed down and I stood up.

Finally he looked up. "Bella what is it that you need to do?"

"I need to save my friends. They would do the same thing for me, so why shouldn't I return the favor? I can not let them die on my behalf. Edward I just can't let another being die." I looked out of the yard that surrounded us. It looked so call and serene at night. I could hear crickets in the background and saw the stars over head. The must have been a hundred of them in one spot. Needless to say, it was beautiful.

He looked out in front of us too. "Bella we are going to do everything we can to help your friends. But how do you know they would do the same for you. You hardly knew them, you still hardly know them."

I cut him off. "I just do, Edward, and I refuse to let anything happen to them." I looked into his eyes and something came over me. Some feeling I can't say I had felt many times in my life. But I felt free and I felt brave.

He began to respond, but I put a finger over his mouth and grabbed his hands to take him and lead him inside.

I wasn't sure what it was, but something inside of me suddenly felt confident. Something inside of me suddenly felt beautiful, and needed in his eyes.

"Where is your room?" He took my hand and led me up the stairs and to the first room on the right. The hallway had been a bright yellow along with when you first entered the house.

His room was tan and brown. It felt very warm and cozy and of course, neat. I wasn't sure what it was about the colors together, but I really liked it. I looked around the room and noticed for some reason there was now a big four poster bed in the middle of his room. Although now wasn't the time to make comments to let him know I noticed. The room was bigger than the last and I saw there sat a new brown leather coach against the left wall in front of the door to what I assumed led to the bathroom. It reminded me a whole lot like the old black one he use to own. He had a tall black dresser in between two single closet doors and a dark wooden desk against the right wall when you first entered the room.

I closed his door behind me with my foot surprised it didn't get caught or something and cause me to trip. I was feeling very brave so I stood up on my tiptoes as I looked into his eyes and kissed him lightly. The look in his eyes when mine had opened again was almost like he was mesmerized and passionate. He locked eyes with me and the two of us never separated.

I stood up on my tiptoes again as we were walking towards the bed and kissed him again, more forcefully this time and to my surprise he met my kiss with one of his own that contained such passion that I had never felt him give me before.

Soon we were lying on his bed making out for what felt like and eternity, although it didn't matter much to me, right now this was the only place I truly wanted to be. I felt his hand lightly creep up and lift up on my shirt so I helped him take it off, how ever I left my jeans on. I don't think I was ready for that, and I don't think he was either. No matter how brave I was feeling, that was something that needed to be saved for an even more special time. I helped him take off his shirt, and all too soon we stopped and I just wrapped my arms around his waist and pulling him to me with one arm while my arm hand rest against his chest where is heart should beat. I waiting to feel a heart beat and then realized there was none; however I left my hand resting there. I loved Edward and this time if he made me leave I think my heart would literally break in two.

I could feel his chin resting on the top of my head as he spoke. "You know, Bella, I don't believe I could ever do it again." His voice was a hushed whisper, but I caught it.

"That's good," I replied. "Because I don't think I could take it again. It hurt so badly, Edward, I thought that I had made you ashamed of me. Like that my kiss with Mike somehow angered you at me even though I had never wanted that to happen. I was so crushed when you punished me for something I didn't even mean to want to do. I felt like the world was against me, like instead of walking on water I was drowning in it. It was a horrible feeling." Out of impulse I pulled him even closer if it was possible and refused to let go. I heard him sigh with annoyance at himself, at hearing my side of the story.

"Isabella, it was never you. I was never ashamed of you, how could I be? You're absolutely perfect and you would never do anything to hurt me on purpose. It was never your fault I just felt as if I could no longer control myself around you. I was afraid to stay that out of anger not only would I kill him, but I might succumb to what I had been fighting for the longest time. I feared to be around you, that I might kill you and not even mean it. I was so worried about your safety, which was truly why I left, other than the Volturi."

He licked his lips and looked over at me. "I know, Bella, and quite frankly if I knew what to do at this point I would do it. Although I must say I haven't a clue. I am so confused by this whole situation."

"I am too, that's why I need you now. I need you to be here, with me, to fight beside with if it comes to that. Promise me, Edward, promise me you won't leave me. That no matter what happens you will be there." I looked at him, pleading with him to make that promise.

"I would die with you, Bella." He looked at me, a smile on his face and I hugged him to me knowing he would be here.

**Please Please Please Please REVIEW!!!!**

**White Cloud Dreamer**


	27. Chapter 27 Ambushed

**Okay everyone, I probably won't do this again, but I am going to write about what is happening with Candace, Dawson, and Harrison. I am writing from Candace's point of view. I just would like you to be aware of what they are going through while Bella and Edward are trying to find a way to save them. This begins a little before Bella came back to their house to find it a mess. I have ended this chapter at when Bella is going to get here and look at the end and see if you notice something that has to do with a cetain someone's visions. lol. if you would like to hear about Harrison and Candace and Dawson's trip and where they are tell me. If you would rather not know anything else about them until Edward and Bella get to the, tell me. Thanks so much for your help, I really appreciate it.**

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do however own Candace Harrison and Dawson.**

**Ambushed**

There were just a couple more things that needed to be put away after my day of shopping with Harrison. He hadn't wanted to go of course. Although I told him I would be sure he got a reward if he came; so I would have to say that definitely brightened his spirit. Dawson hadn't wanted to go, of course, ever since Allyson left he has been miserable. He hardly hunts, he doesn't watch TV, he no longer writes, he doesn't even enjoy being around Harrison anymore.

Even though it was Harrison and I that had first met Dawson had taken a liking to him and they had been friends ever since. So when he didn't even want to hang out with Harrison anymore I began to get worried.

I threw the last pair of shorts I had gotten from Forever 21 into my drawer and closed it. I needed to talk to Dawson, I needed to make it better, I had to at least try. I couldn't let my brother continue on like this, it was unhealthy, even for a vampire.

I knocked on his door and although he was lying on his bed he pretended not to hear me. I went into the room anyways and walked over to pull open the drapes that he had purposely closed to keep out the light. I turned around a crossed my arms, he turned his back to me, as if he didn't want to talk about it and pulled a pillow over his head. May I remind you it is about three o'clock in the afternoon so, um, hello, that's not right.

"Dawson stop acting like a child. This is ridiculous at least talk to me." I walked over and tried to pull the pillow off his head. He refused and over fighting with it, the pillow ripped in half.

"Damn it Candace, look what you did." We both watched as feathers landed all over the room.

"Me? You're the one that is being dumb, Dawson." He cut me off before I began my new sentence.

"I'm being dumb? Oh that's really mature Candace." He stood up and looked at me.

"I'm not the one that has been moping around because some girl doesn't like me." I said trying to prove my point.

"Well, first of all I'm glad," He watched as I sighed aggravated and continued. "and second of all, there was just something about her, something that I really liked. She was special, different, and I loved it. I loved her."

"Dawson, get serious, I love Allyson, that is true, but you only knew the girl for three days!!!" I held up three fingers. "Three days, you can't love someone in three days, it' not possible."

"I just don't feel like being bothered right now, okay?" He turned around and headed out the door.

I sighed heavily and followed him out the door. I was about to say something when the doorbell rang and I stood there watching as he walked up to the fourth floor.

I decided against following him and went to answer the door. "You got it?" I heard Harrison call up and I told him yes.

I had stopped using peep holes since I had been turned, I figured it was useless since I could defend myself against anything that was knocking on the door; or so I had thought.

I pulled open the door and all of the sudden I was ambushed by three men. They were very strong and their eyes were burgundy. Uh-Oh. I tried to push them off, but the weaker of the three pinned me down. I tried to fight against his grip but it was useless. Finally I made one more attempt and somehow I knocked him off me and I flew up the stairs to warn Dawson to run. I wasn't sure if he had heard or not. I knew they had already gotten to Harrison, I heard them banging around in the kitchen so I ran up stairs. I zoomed through the hallways and I was on the second floor when I felt something very hard hit me against the wall. I ducked down and crawled as fast as I could away from him before jumping up to go to the next level.

I smelled blood down stairs and it wasn't an animal that was for sure. I tried to escape up to the fourth floor but I was on the second step when he grabbed my ankle and drug me back down. It hurt a bit but not for long. I was trying to grip the floor to keep him from dragging me any further away from him, I had to warn Harrison. I was leaving nail marks in the wood floors, but I didn't care, there were more important things than that at the moment. I kicked his face causing him to loosen his grip momentarily and I flew up the stairs to the fourth floor where I saw Dawson standing in the hallway gaping at the thing that had now latched onto my ankle again. He ran over and knocked the being off me, but it wasn't much longer before another one came and had Dawson pinned down in the room that Allyson had lived in.

I now lay face down underneath this thing, and I was helpless. They were all stronger than each of us, and I was sure there was a reason for that. But how had they known there were three of us. I heard the one on top of me begin speaking to the one that had knocked out Dawson; and was now twisting pipes together to make handcuffs.

"Hey, man, you think we could have some fun with this one before we take her back to Aro?" Oh god, I thought to myself, please say no, please, please say no. I was so concerned about that that I almost forgot, who was Aro?

"I don't see why not. After all, she's not the one that Aro needs." I could almost hear a grin grow on their faces as I heard a huge growl from Harrison down stairs. "Maybe a bit later though, we need to get these cuffs on them before the other one comes to." It took him a while but finally he molded the metals around Dawson's hands and then mine and then went down stairs to put them on Harrison. I suddenly remembered my power and tried to will him to get off of me. For a moment he seemed a bit out of it and then he must have realized what I was doing because he looked at me and hit me across the cheek before saying, "Don't try it again…" He walked down the hall and disappeared down the flight of stairs. I scooted myself on my stomach into the room where Dawson still lay out of it. Once I finally got close enough to him I began nudging him with my head to try and get him to come to, and before long he did and tried to move but found the he was bound.

"Dawson, are you okay?" He smiled a little bit.

"I'm a vampire, Candace, what do you think?" I laughed a bit and they must've heard us talking because the weaker one came back and kicked me as hard as he could in my side. It hurt so badly for a moment and then began to subside. I heard Dawson scream my name and then the man picked me up and carried me down two layers until I was on the second floor and threw me down on the floor there.

"Let's see you get back up there." He said and then walked into Dawson's room and I heard cracking and crashing. I could tell he was going through his drawers.

It wasn't long before he walked down to my room and began doing the same thing. That was when the smell hit me. It was hard like a rock. They had killed a human, it smelled like a male and was putting his blood through out the house. The smell made me crave it and my body instantly tensed up. I wanted it so bad and I started trying to get down the stairs to the source.

That was when I heard him, "Going somewhere?" He pulled me by my feet down the hallway where I had sat and sat down in front of me, pulling me up to sit and look at him. "Smells good doesn't it?" He asked scanning me over. "Make you want to go and eat lick it off the walls. Do you know why we are here Candace? Do you know why you and your little boyfriend along with your brother are going to suffer?" He looked at me and I could tell he was enjoying himself. How did he know my name? Although I had my own I remained quiet and I ignored his question. This caused him to hit me across the face again. "When you are asked a question you are to respond to it. Do you understand?"

I didn't want to get hit again so I grit my teeth and answered him. "Yes,"

"Good, you learn fast, now answer my earlier question." I looked away from him down stairs through the spindles and saw writing on our front door. It scared me and I looked away.

"Awe, so you've seen the message we left for you little friend." What was he talking about?

"Who did you leave it for?" I asked.

"Isabella Swan." He smirked for a reason I could not figure out.

"I'm sorry?" I looked at him in awe. I didn't know an Isabella Swan; I didn't even know an Isabella.

"Or rather I think you know her as Allyson." His smirk grew larger and my jaw dropped. She lied to us? She lied to all of us that wasn't her name. How much did we know about this girl anyways? Apparently not much; we were going to die because of this girl who had lied to us intentionally and put us at risk. This was great could our lives have gotten any better? I don't think so. Wait until Dawson heard about this, he certainly wouldn't love her anymore that was for sure.

"Are you angry with her now?" He asked but right after he finished his question I heard a deeper voice call to him and tell him he was ready.

"But don't we get to have our fun?" He called down stairs. I heard one of the men carry Harrison out of the house and I saw the one the this man had been talking to walk by us.

"Actually let me get the one up stairs out of here and yes, we can." He smiled down at me and had I been human I would have puked right here and now. I felt uneasy and began to worry if Harrison would forgive me. "I'm so sorry" I whispered to Harrison although I knew he could not hear me.

"What was that?" The man across from me asked and I looked at him and knew I had no choice but to tell him.

"I was apologizing to Harrison, the one down stairs that your friends carried out, he's the only one I have ever done that with and will ever want to. I love him." I whispered the last part to where I hoped he hadn't heard but I knew he did.

"Awe, so you don't want to do it with us?" He asked acting as if this comment hurt him.

"No, I don't." I answered.

"Oh well, and to have more fun with it, let's bring Harry or what ever you said his name was to watch." I gulped. Oh no, please no.

He stood up and was about to go and get him when the telephone rang and I saw the biggest one run past us with Dawson over his shoulder. "She's coming," he said "hurry, get her and let's go."

I heard that and immediately was relieved. Thank you Allyson. He threw me over his shoulder and ran me down the stairs and threw me in the back of a black Lincoln Town Car. I was sitting beside Harrison and I noticed once they shut the door that Dawson was in another car just like this one. I saw one get into the other car before seeing the strongest one get into our car.

They drove fast and I wondered where the third person was; although I can't say I missed him. Even though my hands were behind my back and Harrison's behind his I still tried to hug him. I didn't want to even begin to think about what could have happened if she hadn't been coming, what Harrison would have had to watch. I would have been so ashamed and he would have been so hurt. I sighed as I leaned on his shoulder, I needed him for comfort.

**Please review. If nothing else just to say good or bad. But remember I would like to know if you want to hear more on the three. Thanks so much**

**White Cloud Dreamer**


	28. Chapter 28 Okay, so here it is

A/N: 

Sorry everyone, but I have finally made up my mind that this is the game plan. I'm going to send the same chapters to Searching that I have sent to Betrayed that way the ones that are looking for Searching to be updated will see it and the ones that are waiting for Betrayed to be updated will notice that it has been updated. Thanks to everyone for listening to me ramble, so that's it, now go ahead and advance to the next actual chapter. D I also do apologze fo rit taking so long to update, I'm not reall sure what's wrong, but it was the computer's fault, so please don't hate me...

White Cloud Dreamer


	29. Chapter 29 Neither Do I

**Hello Everyone, **

**First off I would like to say that I am extremely sorry for how short this chapter is, so I do apologize. Secondly I would like to apologize for taking so long to update, thank you to all of you that reviewed and thanks to everyone for sticking with me and putting up with how much procrastinating I do sometimes. so thanks to everyone and I would just like to say, please enjoy the chapter.**

**White Cloud Dreamer**

**Disclaimer: nope, i don't own twilight.**

The two men stepped out of the cars once we had reached the air port and began to talk; which is when I took the opportunity to kiss Harrison at least one more time. It was just a peck, but it was affectionate. "I heard what you said back there to those men." He smiled down at me, proud. "I heard you tell them that you loved me, and only wanted me." He looked like he had just won the Noble Prize or something.

"Harrison, I was so scared, I thought I was going to have to betray you, and that you would have to watch. I was so worried and scared I felt so nauseous, just hearing them talk about me like I was worth nothing." I began to break down into tearless sobs. "I was afraid that you would never love me again." He tucked my head under his chin and tried to comfort me.

"I love you," He whispered. "and once we get out of here all I'm going to do is spend my days next to you." He smiled down to me.

"You really think we will get through this?" I whispered to him.

"I know we will, Allyson will come save us." He said trying to have a positive attitude. Then suddenly I remembered, I pulled my head from under his chin to look him in the eyes and tell him what I had learned.

"Allyson is not really Allyson." I whispered. He this seemed to surprise him. "What are you talking about Candace?" He looked out the car window and out at a plane that was about to land.

"Allyson's real name is Isabella Swan. She's been lying to us from day one. Now because we knew her, we are going to die. Our lives are pretty much in her hands."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you not see it? The writing on the door, did you see it?" He shook his head from side to side and I continued. "Well on the door they had taken human blood and written the words, 'bring yourself to the Volturi or they will die, if you don't come we will know'. Who are the Volturi and what do they want with Allyson? Why us, why did they pick us to take; why not that Cullen clan?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Candace, all I know is that we're is trouble," He looked out the window again. "Unless Allyson comes and saves us, and from what you are saying that chance is starting to look slim."

I reached over and took his hand. "It's okay Harrison, it will be okay." I was trying to convince myself this as I told it to Harrison, but I didn't even believe myself.

Before long the man came back to the car and jerked Harrison out by his hair. I could hear him whispering in his ear. "Listen unless you want to die, I would keep quite about what's going on. If you don't, we won't hesitate to kill you or your little girlfriend in there." He nodded toward me and let go of his hair guiding him over to stand beside the car. Seeing as how the security was near by he took my hand helping me out of the car. He closed the door and turned me so that my back was pressed up against the door of the car. It looked to any other person that he may be kissing my neck, but he was truly telling me the same thing he had just gone over with Harrison.

"Don't think of trying anything." He lightly brushed a stray piece of hair from my face. "Your boyfriend will die, as will you in time. Although first we will take what we want and allow the boy to watch. Now if you're a good little girl," He grinned. "then no harm will come to any of them…. for now." The grin grew wider as he let me go and went to walk a head, leading us as the other walked behind making sure everything and everyone was in line. I walked up beside Harrison and took his hand. He looked so afraid, like an adolescent that had just seen a murder committed. He was, if it was possible, paler than usual and his eyes didn't sparkle like they use to. This was reality, I thought, this is what our fate is. To die young, Vampire or not, still none the less to die.

It wasn't long before we had gone through check in, skipped over checking in our bags and went outside to load into the private jet they had obviously thought ahead to reserve. Once we were in the air it felt like an eternity before we had flown around the world to Volterra, Italy. When I had first been changed I had done as much research as I could and I remember reading about this place. Supposedly they were one of the largest groups of vampires in the world. Uh-Oh. This coven of vampires was known as the Volturi.

As we left the airport there was a black limousine waiting to take us to our destination. What was with that? It's not like we were royalty or anything. I watched as one of the guards went in first followed by Dawson, myself, Harrison, and lastly the other guards. We drove for at least twenty minutes before we pulled up in front of a castle. This was it; it was our last chance to get away. I had to get away so I could get help. First one guard got out and we were told that they would put chains on our hands when we got out so to go slowly. I got out after Dawson and as I offered him my hands behind my back, and when he went to begin wrapping the chains around my wrists he was concentrating hard on that so I took the advantage to stick my leg up and kicked him as hard as I could bellow the belt, literally. His knees buckled from impact and I ran as fast as I simultaneously heard the chains drop to the ground. I could hear Dawson began to follow but it wasn't long before the other guard took him down. I glanced over my shoulder and called behind to them that I would be back for them.

I threw myself as fast as I could as long as I could. Thankfully it was raining out so I didn't have to worry about shining just yet. I went into the city and slowed to running at human pace. I hailed a taxi and they began to drive to air port just as I had instructed.

"What's the rush?" The man asked as I panted in the back seat.

"Oh, my sister's getting married and I'm late for me flight." I glanced out the window to let him know the conversation was over and then was surprised he believed me. It had been difficult to get my thought out because I was huffing and puffing but I had managed and it wasn't too long before I was just dropped off at the airport. I bought my ticket and had to go through the intensive search because I had just recently purchased a ticket and because air port security was so tight now with bombs and everything exploding in planes. It took forever, slowing me down and once they had scanned me over I ran at human pace to get to the loading dock and in my haste I nearly ran over a child, two pet carriers and an elderly man. But soon I loaded the plane and could finally begin to breathe as I realized that they were gone, for now. I also realized that Dawson and Harrison were probably going to get punished for my escape or even killed. I cringed at the thought and willed the plane to travel all the faster. I began to break out in tearless sobs as I realized what I had sentenced them to, what my hasty decision would cost them.

An elderly woman beside me noticed me and put a wrinkled hand on my arm.

"Oh heavens dear, are you alright? What's wrong?" She looked at me with loving concern.

I nodded, "I'm fine really." I tried to smile at her; I couldn't even feel it, which meant more than likely she could see right through it. I thought of an excuse, what could I tell her had happened the reason that I was so extremely upset. "It's just my dog, he's dead. I was staying at a friend's for a week and the dog had gotten ill and I… I just got the call that he died this morning." I was mentally patting myself on the back for such a good job; this was really my lucky day.

"Oh, dear it's all right, you'll see him again in Heaven one day and you'll be able to play with him just like you did when he was a young pup.

I shook my head still improvising, "No, dogs don't go to heaven," I lowered my voice to the point that she probably could only see my lips moving but heard not sound, as my eyes changed to a deep black and the tears ceased to flowed I continued, "and neither do I."

**Please Review.**

**White Cloud Dreamer**


End file.
